


Dark Side Of The Moon

by atlas_is_bad_news, EmberWolves69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Bro is a terrible person, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Crossdressing, Incest, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Porn Filming, Porn star Bro, Rape, Seriously fucked up, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, demonstuck au, heavy trigger warnings will come, humanstuck AU, vantascest, you are being warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_is_bad_news/pseuds/atlas_is_bad_news, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberWolves69/pseuds/EmberWolves69
Summary: Karkat and his family move into town to hunt and deal with the demon problem there.Dirk wants his beloved Jake as a pet and Bro decides that all the Striders could use one. Karkat and Kankri are unfortunate enough to be around as they go to pick up Dirk's present.Dave is uncomfortable with it all but trusts that his brothers knows what is best.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is a roleplay and we aren't changing the layout of it all. Trigger warnings will be put at the beginning of chapters.





	1. The Beginning

EMBER: It had only been a few weeks since Karkat and his family had arrived at the city. It was one that had made the papers and the gossip mill of the hunters. It was one of the cities in the country that had a large population of demons, and as such there is still also a large population of hunters. It was both the perfect training ground and the worst nightmare of all. 

Karkat was out on his own now. It was well past midnight, the time that most demons would come to try and hunt. His weapons were hidden carefully on him, if he ever got stopped by a cop he would be in serious trouble and probably labeled a terrorist with all that he had. Guns, with special bullets, a few special bladed throwing knives, and his dual daggers that were made to cause a lot of pain and even kill demons if he could hit them in the right spot. It had been a quiet night so far but that never lasted and he never let his guard down as he moved through the streets and alleys to make sure that he wouldn’t miss anything.

ATLAS: David pulled his hoodie further over his head, he didn't want to be spotted on a night like this. He picked blood out from under his sharp nails as he walked along the path down the alley. He could still feel the adrenaline from his fresh kill buzzing in his head, could still hear the panicked breathing and could still smell the sweat and blood and fear, he loved it all. But now he just wanted home and maybe something to drink, some good music to listen to and maybe some peace and quiet before Bro got home.

EMBER: Karkat looked at everyone that he passed, not that there was too many to begin with but there were some that were getting out of clubs and bars and all that kind of stuff. He really thought that they were all stupid, especially the ones who were so drunk that they could barely walk. He actually had to get past a few of those and he would just move a bit faster every time. But when he spotted the person in the hoodie, he got a strange feeling, one that he got when dealing with demons but when he glanced around he saw nothing that would show that there was a demon around. 'could there be one following him?' he thought to himself having no clue that the male was the demon that he was sensing. 

ATLAS: Dave kicked a bottle over and leaned against the wall at the opening of the alleyway. He lit a cigarette and took a slow drag as he watched the drunken customers come out of the bars, eyeing up potential victims. In reality he was way too tired to catch another, the last one was too sober and wriggly, too much hassle.

EMBER: Karkat stayed more in the crowd as he watched the other. The feeling wasnt going away but the more he watched everything the less he suspected anything. Finally giving a small shrug and knowing that a demon wouldn’t attack with this many humans around he started back down the street, a path that would take him right past the male leaning against the wall.

ATLAS: David let the smoke drift out of his mouth and into the nighttime air. His eyes, hidden by his shades, flicked to the male passing him whom he'd previously not noticed. But now as he passed David got the strongest scent off of him that made him shiver and groan slightly.

EMBER: Karkat held his breath a little as he passed the other, or more exactly as he walked where the smoke was. He had never been able to stand the smell of cigarette smoke, it didnt make him sick or anything like that he just thought it smelled bad. Once he was far enough past he took a breath again and continued on, heading down the next alley to head to the next street over.

ATLAS: David was following him even before he noticed he was. He grinned as he got more of the scent that made his brain buzz and his appetite grow. Natural born hunter blood. Perfect.

EMBER: Karkat made his way down the alley doing his best to avoid stepping into some of the piles of trash and liquid, that he didnt want to know what it was. It hadn’t rained in a while so he knew it wasnt that. The alley that he was in twisted a few times before he would reach the other street and it was only after the first turn that he noticed that he was being followed. Because of it he turned a corner and quickly moved behind a large dumpster to see who it was that was following him.

ATLAS: The male walked slowly past the opening to that alley, knowing he'd been spotted he didn't want to confirm it. He had a dark red hoodie pulled up over white floppy hair, big black shades over his eyes, to hide their colour, which he wore even in the middle of the night. He was rather short and skinny enough for his clothes to hang instead of rest on his skin. Two boney fingers lifted up a cigarette to his lips.

EMBER: Karkat noticed the male and his eyes narrowed. He wasnt sure what to think as he watched him walk past but after a few seconds of not seeing him again, something that he had found happened when there were people, or demons, following others, he moved and started off again a bit faster though not wanting to be caught in the alley if something went wrong.

ATLAS: Dave move on, deciding it was way too risky to be caught, but at least now he knew another hunter's identity and got his scent. He smirked and carried on where he was going.

EMBER: Karkat continued on until he got a call from his dad about a demon that he had spotted. After getting a location Karkat quickly headed over to help. It had to be something either strong or in a bad place for him to be getting a call but either way he would be there and he would help like he always did.

ATLAS: Kankri grumbled a little under his breath and tutted when he saw Karkat. Signless was behind him beating up one of the demons "Karkat honestly we called you about 15 minutes ago it really should have only taken you 10 to get here from where you said your location was when we phoned you earlier, I do sincerely hope you weren’t fraternizing or wasting time with others you know this is a serious issue and when we call you it is of utmost importance that you some here as soon as you can.." he folded his arms.

EMBER: Karkat held in the groan and refrained himself from flipping Kankri off, he knew how well that would go over, which was not at all. "I got here as fast as I could, perhaps you should stop using that stupid app to tell you how fast people can go because I have never once seen it actually fucking work." Karkat said glancing over at their father who was finishing up with the demon.

ATLAS: Kankri was standing there very loosely holding a knife in his hand which he wasn't really putting to use. "Actually, I'll have you know I am a skilled mathematician and it doesn't take a genius to tell how long it really should take considering the time of night."

EMBER: "Did you take into account all of the fucking bars and clubs that I have to get past? There are a shitton of people all comin out and most of them are drunk." Karkat said.  
~~~  
Signless walked over speaking up. "That’s enough Kankri. We were able to handle it on our own without any trouble so there is no need to get on Karkat's case.”

ATLAS: Kankri was very much a daddy's boy. "Yes, but you got a cut on your leg and you know how serious they can get when there’s a demon around so I thought it was best to call in someone else." He pouted.

EMBER: Signless gave a small smile. "It isn’t even a cut that will need to be stitched Kankri. I am sure that it will stop bleeding by the time that we get home." He said and then looked towards Karkat. "Did you see anything on your rout?"  
~~~  
Karkat shook his head. "No, got a strange feeling for a bit and I think a drunk tried to follow me but nothing that is serious."

ATLAS: "Its always serious Karkat!! Think of what could have happened!" Kankri then proceeded to list some outrageous things that very well could have happened but only under very specific circumstances. He was a worrier and very protective, but above all he loved the sound of his own voice and no one was able to shut him up once he got going.

EMBER: "That’s enough Kankri. Your brother is more than capable of handling simple humans and can hold his own against some demons as well… Now then, lets head home. We can stop to grab something to eat on the way if you two are hungry." Signless said looking at both boys.

ATLAS: Kankri nodded and put his knife away and buried his chin and mouth into his turtle neck.  
~~~  
EMBER: Signless led the way back home with Karkat walking just a bit behind him.


	2. Behind Closed Doors

ATLAS: David slammed the door shut and locked it behind him "I'M HOME" He yelled and stubbed the cigarette out.

EMBER: A moment after he shouted Bro appeared on the couch. "Did ya get what ya needed lil' man?"

ATLAS: Dave shivered at the nickname he hated so much. His brother had always put him on edge. "Yeah..." he mumbled "Picked ya up somethin too."

EMBER: Bro slightly arched a brow at that. "And what might that be?" He asked as he stood up. Even in human form he was tall and well built, he was one of a few demons whose height didnt differ all that much between their true form and their human form.

ATLAS: David felt tiny in front of him. He held up a 6 pack of beer cans, an attempt to get on his good side for once. As confident as Dave was sometimes, his brother had always scared him.

EMBER: Bro smirked a bit and took the beer, though it didnt have the same effect on him as it would a human he enjoyed the taste of it and the feel that he got after. "By the way D sent ya somethin, put it in yer room." D was the oldest Strider and the strongest, though he was also the one who did the most traveling, mostly because of how many hunters are always tracking him.

ATLAS: Dave bit his lip and looked up at him "Whatd'ya mean...?"

EMBER: "Just as I said. Ya got a gift on yer bed from D. Got it earlier while ya were out and decided to just put it there so Dirk doesn’t mess with it." He said as he headed back to the couch to sit and start in on the beers.

ATLAS: Dave made a reach for one of the beers "Where is Dirk anyways?" he put his shades up on top of his head.

EMBER: Bro let him have one, he was apparently in a good mood tonight. "Out messin with that hunter again, I think. Ya know the one that keeps comin after him."

ATLAS: Dave hummed and cracked open the beer "That English kiddo?"

EMBER: "Yeah that’s it. Personally, I think he should just eat him already...or bring him back here so we can have some fun with him as well." Something that would be very bad for anyone. Bro was probably the most twisted of the Striders and it was never pretty to clean up after the mess of those that he ‘played’ with.

ATLAS: Dave gave a chuckle that really wasn't filled with any humor, he was all for messed up shit but Bro went too far sometimes. "Well...either way the poor kid'll have a sore ass at the end of the day"

EMBER: Bro chuckled and started to down the beer. "Go see what D sent ya lil' man ya know he will be expectin to hear from ya about it."

ATLAS: Dave took a modest sip and nodded, jogging upstairs to his tiny bedroom to see what had been left for him.

EMBER: On the bed were two boxes, one that was rather long but not too tall and one that was a bit smaller. On top of the smaller one sat an envelope.

ATLAS: Dave cautiously opened the envelope and read it. Unfortunately this was mostly how they communicated.

EMBER: Hey Davy, 

Found both of these in the town that I was previously in. Wish I could have brought you with me but you are still a bit too young to be coming. Hope Bro aint been too bad while I have been gone. Anyway, in the big box is a new sword for you, sharp and one of the best that I have ever seen made. The smaller one is parts to help with that music that you seem to like to do. Don’t know how useful they will be for what you need but there it is. 

See ya soon kiddo.  
~D

ATLAS: Dave smiled a little then put the envelope down. He rushed to open the smaller box first. He was thankful that Dirk hadn't gotten to his presents or he'd definitely have stolen the sword.

EMBER: A while later the door to their home opened and closed. "Cuttin it a bit close aint ya? Sun will be up in a couple hours." came Bro's voice.

ATLAS: Dirk just grunted a kicked his shoes off into the corner. He hung up his parka and rubbed his eyes, almost completely ignoring his brother.

EMBER: "How did things go with that hunter of yers?" Bro asked before tossing Dirk one of the beers.

ATLAS: Dirk caught it without looking and sat on the edge of the sofa, he cracked it open and took a sip with a shrug "Yknow how it is..."

EMBER: Bro raised an eyebrow at that. "Did he fight ya more this time or somethin? And when the fuck was the last time ya actually got a good meal in ya? Yer eyes are gettin dark again."

ATLAS: "Ya sound like Dad." Dirk sipped again "I'm eating just fine. I like to play with my food a little that’s all"

EMBER: "Perhaps too much. Ya need to start eatin better." Bro said not mentioning anything when it came to their father. It was a touchy subject for both Bro and D.

ATLAS: Dirk liked to bring it up just to piss them off. "I told ya, I eat fine."

EMBER: "Whatever. Tomorrow I don’t want ya playin with that hunter until you get yer eyes back to normal, don’t want other hunters coming after ya when they see it."

ATLAS: Dirk just hummed and sipped the beer. "Tastes like shit. Who bought this?"

EMBER: "Dave." Bro said simply as he grabbed another can for himself.

ATLAS: Dirk rolled his eyes "Poor kid thinks he can win ya over with booze huh?"

EMBER: "Guess so. But it worked for tonight. Besides I got word from D earlier. He is gonna be comin back here soon and he sent stuff for Dave."

ATLAS: Dirk looked over at him "Nothin for me I guess."

EMBER: "Not that I saw right now. Though it looks like this shit was sent a while ago." Bro said with a shrug.

ATLAS: Dirk sighed and finished off his beer, he ran a thumb over a bullet he kept in his pocket.

EMBER: "Anyway go get washed up I can smell that hunter on ya and its makin me sick." Bro said as he finished off the second beer

ATLAS: "Yeah...." Dirk mumbled and got up, pulling his shirt off as he walked to the bathroom.

EMBER: Bro watched him go for a moment before he stood and headed up to his room.

ATLAS: Dirk leaned on the shower wall and sighed, thoughts of Jake flooded his mind as he took in his scent for the last time before washing it off.

EMBER: Bro didnt really approve of Dirk spending so much time with the hunter and even worried about it but in the end, there wasnt anything that he could do that wouldn’t piss Dirk off. Not that he was worried about what Dirk would do, he was the stronger one but even still he didnt need for Dirk to just run off.

ATLAS: Dirk didn't want to feel this way. Jake was terrified of him and wanted him dead, but Dirk just wanted to hold him, maybe more.

EMBER: Bro was mostly worried about the hunter finally using Dirk's infatuation with him to his advantage and killing Dirk. Bro had already lost too much family to hunters and neither he nor D were willing to lose anymore.

ATLAS: Dirk was tired of this life, his eyes were getting dull and his appetite growing, but he couldn't bring himself to kill anymore.

EMBER: Unfortunately, he didnt have much choice. If he didnt kill he would die and if he got weak enough Bro would force him to feed.

ATLAS: Dirk came out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he padded out and sighed a little as he went to his room  
~~~~  
Dave hung off of the stairs "Night guys!" David shouted.

EMBER: Bro didnt respond at all to Dave's words and just went to bed. He planned on going out to the far part of town the next night to have some fun.

ATLAS: Dave knew no one would respond, they never did, but a large part of him knew he was better off telling them he was going to bed than not.

EMBER: It was good and at least most of the time it kept Bro from bothering him again while they slept.


	3. Preperations

EMBER: It was around two in the afternoon when Karkat finally woke up. He quickly took a shower and got dressed. He then went and got himself something to eat knowing that it was needed.

ATLAS: Kankri was already in the kitchen making some complicated fancy fruit meal for lunch. "Karkat you ought to sort out your sleeping schedule, how do you expect us to be fully prepared if you are asleep half the time?"

EMBER: "Sorry that I can’t work on three hours of sleep every day Kankri. Remind me to fuck myself up even more by even attempting to do so." Karkat growled at him. He was never real happy right after waking up. It was too soon as it was but he couldn’t sleep much longer than this and he knew it.

ATLAS: Kankri shrugged and then offered him a plate of food.

EMBER: Karkat looked at it and shook his head going to find something else. "I am not just eating that fruit." Karkat said as he went to find something else.

ATLAS: Kankri held up his finger "Actually..." then followed an extensive rant about the importance of fruit and healthy eating on a vegan diet.

EMBER: Karkat just flipped him off clearly not listening. He couldn’t ever remember being able to just eat stuff like that. Even his father ate fish and other stuff like that.

ATLAS: Kankri sat at the table with his plate and munched quietly, it seemed the only time he was quiet was when he had food in his mouth.

EMBER: Karkat was grateful for that and he made himself some food and then headed back to his room to eat. He didnt want to sit there and listen to Kankri more while he tried to eat.

ATLAS: Kankri then went to knock on his father's door when he was done, three simple knocks like he always did.

EMBER: "Come in Kankri." He said knowing that that was who it was. He was fully dressed and looked to be doing some research.

ATLAS: Kankri went in and sat next to him "Hello....are you alright?"

EMBER: "I am fine Kankri. Just got a call requesting some help researching a demon in a few towns over."

ATLAS: "Which ones this time?" He asked softly and leaned his head on his father's shoulder.

EMBER: "Lalondes it seems. Been a while since I have heard them brought up." Signless said as he continued to read.

ATLAS: Kankri hummed "They are typically less brutal and more cunning than the others, although we must be careful, the Lalondes are often known to team up with the Strider brothers and that surely isn’t something we want in this town"

EMBER: "Exactly. And the fact that there has been a sighting or two of Striders here worries me. It makes me wonder if they are planning to team up for something." Signless said with a sigh as he closed the book he had been reading.

ATLAS: Kankri bit his lip "We should take them down before they have the chance, no?"

EMBER: "We should but the problem is numbers. We don’t have enough experienced hunters around to be able to do this. You are Karkat are too young and don’t have enough training to stand even against the youngest."

ATLAS: "Then if you think we are at a disadvantage you should consult some other hunters?"

EMBER: "There is already word being spread about it all. But the problem is that we don’t know when they might try to meet up and it can take months to get enough hunters assembled to do this."

ATLAS: "Is there another option? I've heard the Harleys have already started to track down the Striders, English in particular."

EMBER: "And I heard that Egberts are here as well. But the problem is that most of them are still a bit on the young side. Jake and Jade I am not worried about because they are an excellent shot and we can keep them back, but John isn’t."

ATLAS: "Johnathon is young, yes...but perhaps useful. We shouldn't rule anything out"

EMBER: "I know but I also don’t want to put him in the front where he could be torn apart if he so much as steps wrong."

ATLAS: "Either way, the Striders are dangerous and need taken care of"

EMBER: "I know Kankri." He sighed. "Where is your brother? Has he woken up yet?"

ATLAS: "Karkat was up a matter of moments ago"

EMBER: Signless nodded. "That’s good." he said and then stood up. "I might have one you two stay in tonight to continue research for me."

ATLAS: Kankri groaned "Do I have to?"

EMBER: "I said it would be one of you. I don’t know which yet but you will not complain if I decide on you, right?" it wasnt so much a question as he was telling Kankri that he wouldn’t put up with his complaining about it. It was part of the job.

ATLAS: Kankri nodded "My skills aren't for sitting around"

EMBER: "But part of being a good hunter is being able to stay back and learn about those that you will be fighting."

ATLAS: Kankri mumbled under his breath, he considered himself to know everything there was to know.

EMBER: Signless knew that and tried to keep it in check a bit but it wasnt easy. "Now then have you and Karkat eaten?"

ATLAS: Kankri nodded "Indeed, I've never skipped breakfast"

EMBER: "I just wanted to make sure. And Karkat is fed as well?"

ATLAS: "Yes" Kankri folded his arms.

EMBER: Signless nodded. "Good because we are going out to meet with some other hunters."

ATLAS: "Which ones"

EMBER: "Jade and Jake will be there and perhaps along with some others that they know."

ATLAS: Kankri pulled his sleeves down over his hands and huffed.

EMBER: "Don’t get like that Kankri. We need as many helpers as we can get."

ATLAS: Kankri huffed again "Fine..." He leaned his head on his father’s chest.

EMBER: Signless held him close. "I just want to make sure that if we need to do this that you and Karkat don’t get hurt. Its why I am going and its why I am bringing you two."

ATLAS: Kankri nuzzled into his father gently "I understand"

EMBER: Signless stroked his son's hair. "Go get your brother ready while I change and we can go."

ATLAS: Kankri nodded and was soon at Karkat's door chapping away.

EMBER: Karkat groaned. "I get at least another hour to myself before I have to do anything." he growled.

ATLAS: "Dad wants us up and ready Karkat" His voice was calm.

EMBER: Karkat groaned "What for?"

ATLAS: "We are meeting other hunters"

EMBER: That got Karkat's attention and almost instantly he opened the door. "What’s going on?"

ATLAS: "Striders." Kankri knew that was all he needed to say.

EMBER: His eyes widened a bit at that. "I'll be ready in a minute." Karkat said as he shut the door in Kankri's face and went get dressed.

ATLAS: Kankri sighed and went to get ready.


	4. Cunning Plans

ATLAS: Dirk snuck downstairs and slowly picked up his sword, he shouldn't have been up at this time of day.

EMBER: Unfortunately, before he was able to touch the sword it disappeared and was suddenly up out of his instant reach. And then Bro was on the couch again. "Up a bit early aren’t you?" It was hard to sneak past him at any hour.

ATLAS: Dirk scowled a little and slid his hand around lil Cals arm, slinging him over his shoulder so he could sit there. "Yer one to talk."

EMBER: "Heard ya gettin up. Figured you would do somethin like this." Bro said looking relaxed but anyone would know that he could move from that position to having anyone pinned in the blink of an eye.

ATLAS: Dirk's grip tightened on Cal. "Couldn't sleep."

EMBER: "Then ya should have stayed in yer room still and not actin like yer gonna walk out of here."

ATLAS: Dirk shrugged "Needed something to drink...and yknow..." He moved Cals head a little.

EMBER: "There is stuff in the fridge. Good stuff too not that crap that Dave gets."

ATLAS: Dirk nodded and quietly went to the fridge.

EMBER: Inside there was a wide variety of strong alcohol.

ATLAS: Dirk picked up a bottle of spirit and walked back to the sofa.

EMBER: "Now ya gonna tell me what ya were really planin on doing?"

ATLAS: Dirk drank from the bottle "Nothin."

EMBER: "Stop lyin." Bro said turning to face him.

ATLAS: Dirk sat Cal on his lap as he sat down on the sofa "I aint lyin"

EMBER: "Fine but next time I find ya goin for your sword at this time I will make sure ya aint leavin here for a week, and I will bring ya yer meals."

ATLAS: Dirk rubbed his dull eyes, he was so hungry. "It was just for protection"

EMBER: "Against what? Where were ya goin that you would need protection at this hour?"

ATLAS: He took another sip "You."

EMBER: "Pardon?"

ATLAS: "You and your sneaky quick shit" He grumbled and patted Cal's head.

EMBER: Bro rolled his eyes behind his shades. "When the sun sets I am takin ya out to hunt. And you WILL be eatin."

ATLAS: Dirk knocked back the drink, then wiped his mouth "Whatever man"

EMBER: Bro stood up and stretched. "Oh and if ya try to skip out of this I will get rid of that hunter of yers. He is becoming too much of a distraction."

ATLAS: "He isn’t a distraction" Dirk almost growled.

EMBER: "When ya aint taken care of yourself then he is." Bro growled.

ATLAS: "He's different" Dirk clutched the bottle.

EMBER: "How exactly? He is still a hunter Dirk, ya know what their kind is like."

ATLAS: "He smells different, more appealing, I'm not hungry when I'm around him"

EMBER: "I aint lettin ya starve to death over a fuckin hunter Dirk. Ya know that D would kick yer ass if he even found out about this."

ATLAS: "I aint eating Jake, he don't deserve that"

EMBER: "Not sayin ya have to. I don’t care if ya want to mess around with him but ya better start eatin proper. Eat before ya see him if ya have to."

ATLAS: He put the bottle down "I guess I could"

EMBER: "You will." Bro said before disappearing.

ATLAS: Dirk rolled his eyes and clutched Cal close again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EMBER: Signless waited for his boys to join him and then he headed off into town.

ATLAS: Kankri buried his chin in his jumper and kept a look out. It was never a safe place to be.

EMBER: Signless and Karkat didnt look too worried as they walked. after all it was daytime and there wasnt much problem with that kind of thing.

ATLAS: Kankri was a worried soul, he was always cautious.

EMBER: Soon they arrived at a park and Signless led them far in, farther than a lot of people went.

ATLAS: Kankri grumbled under his breath and looked around.

EMBER: "Calm down Kankri. Its daytime and there is no one around other than us right now." Karkat said hearing him grumble.

ATLAS: "One can never be too wary" Kankri reminded him.

EMBER: "Kankri you are scared that a fly is going to destroy the entire world because it buzzes in your face."

ATLAS: "I'll have you know that flies can carry MANY an infectious disease and all it takes is a few seconds of contact!"

EMBER: "That’s enough Kankri we are almost there." Signless cut in before a fight could start between the two. And sure enough he pushed some bushes aside and a moment later Jade was there in their faces greeting them.   
~~~~  
"I’m so glad you guys made it!" Jade said her hair and skirt flowing behind her gracefully.

ATLAS: Kankri glanced to his father, he'd never actually met the Harley before.

EMBER: Signless smiled. "Of course. Where is Jake?" He asked   
~~~~  
Jade shrugged. "He should be here soon he seems to run late a lot." She said and then turned to Karkat who had met her once. "I’m glad to see that you are looking well as well."   
~~~~  
Karkat rolled his eyes. "I trip one time and you never let me forget it."

ATLAS: Kankri hummed "Maybe if you actually tied those shoelaces you wouldn’t trip as much." he said.   
~~~~  
Jake came bounding over with a grin "Hello!!"  
EMBER: Karkat flipped him off again and Jade giggled before their attention was turned to Jake. "You are late again. I swear I am going to start strapping clocks to you so that you can never be late."

ATLAS: Jake gave a warm smile "Now how silly would I look if you were to do that hm?"

EMBER: Jade gave him a pat on the arm. "I will make it fashionable."

ATLAS: Jake smirked "I am sure you will my girl! Now;" He held a hand out "Jake English, demon slayer extraordinaire and soon to be style icon it seems, pleasure to meet you" He grinned to Karkat. The boy had darker skin than Jade and dusted with freckles, black hair that hung over his forehead and little and thick black frames on his nose. He was dressed in shorts and proudly sporting a crop of dark thick leg hair and a gun holster on each hip which didn't seem to match his otherwise friendly and charming manner.

EMBER: Karkat rolled his eyes. "Don’t think you should trust Jade to dress you...though given your current style don’t think she could mess you up anymore." Karkat said clearly teasing.  
~~~~  
Signless shook his head. "I would like both of you to meet my older boy Kankri." Signless said motioning to Kankri J  
~~~~  
Jade grinned. "It’s great to finally meet you!"

ATLAS: Kankri hummed and nodded a little in acknowledgement. "It's nice to meet you too..."

EMBER: Jade smiled at him and then turned to Signless. "I have gotten out a few messages to some other hunter and have heard back from some though most still haven’t gotten back to me."

ATLAS: Kankri interjected "Which other hunters? We really have to be careful with how we spread the word these days. A whole number of things could happen"

EMBER: Karkat rolled his eyes. "Kankri for once in your life just shut the fuck up. We need all the help we can get with this." Karkat snapped before Jade could speak up.   
~~~~  
"Well of course we aren’t sending word too far just a bunch of others that are already fairly close.” Jade said.

ATLAS: Kankri growled softly at him and folded his arms "Don't be so rude Karkat" He mumbled.   
~~~~  
Jake nodded quickly "Trust me, the sooner we get rid of these Strider chaps the better! A bunch of toerags the lot of them!!"

EMBER: "A bunch of what?" there were still times that Karkat had a hard time understanding Jake and this was one of them.

ATLAS: Jake smiled "A bunch of toerags! Little nuisances!" He chuckled warmly, shoving his hands in his pockets. Jake had a thick English accent and the kind of voice that lilted and always sounded loud and happy.

EMBER: Jade nodded and Karkat gave one that was more of understanding. "Who have you heard back from?" Signless asked as he moved to sit beneath a tree. he always looked so relaxed.

ATLAS: Kankri moved to sit a little behind his father as he surveyed the situation. Jake sat cross-legged on the grass "The Maryams are coming in state in a few days time, they are rather busy with the Makaras at the moment though" He hummed.

EMBER: "I thought the Makaras left the country." Karkat said since he had actually had a run in with one of them in one of the previous cities that they had been hunting in. Not that he had told anyone about that.

ATLAS: Jake shook his head with a small hum "They have been rather quiet I must say. But definitely still here"

EMBER: Karkat gave a small frown but nodded.   
~~~~  
Jade then spoke up. "John and his dad will be coming along with Jane, We will also have the Leijons and Pyropes as well."

ATLAS: Jake nodded happily "So how close have you gotten to the Striders?"

EMBER: "Other than knowing that they are here, we have not had any interactions with them so far." Signless said.

ATLAS: Jake hummed "That’s not good...the more experienced you are the better prepared you'll be"

EMBER: "My boys and I have plenty of experience hunting. And do not forget that we have not been in this city for too long."

ATLAS: Jake held his hands up "However you want to do it that’s fine" He smiled.

EMBER: "Perhaps we should go out in groups bigger than just one per area. More protection should something happen." Signless said   
~~~~  
Karkat rolled his eyes. "I do fine on my own dad. I don’t need someone else around slowing me down and getting in the way."

ATLAS: "I'd also much rather deal with patrols on my own!" Jake said quickly.

EMBER: Jade gave Jake a look that said that she thought that she knew why. "Jake I would feel a lot better if you weren’t out on your own. You have been acting a bit strange since we got here."

ATLAS: Jake blushed softly "I work more efficiently alone don't I?"

EMBER: "You do work well on your own but perhaps just for a few nights we should try paring you up with Karkat or Kankri."

ATLAS: Jake flinched a little "Jade I'm not sure that’s a good idea!!"

EMBER: "I think it is a wonderful idea." Signless chipped in before Karkat could give his own protests. "After all no single hunter stands a chance against a Strider."

ATLAS: "I beg to differ!!" Jake held a finger up chirpily. "I have dealt with a Strider alone before!"

EMBER: That surprised everyone. Jade was the first to recover. "What are you talking about Jake? You told me that you had never had an encounter with one."

ATLAS: "Well I didn't want you to worry!" He stuck his nose in the air.

EMBER: "Of course I am going to worry Jake! The Striders are dangerous and are known to torture hunters that they catch!" It wasnt often that Jade got upset about anything so it was clear that she was very worried and possibly a little hurt that Jake had kept that from her.

ATLAS: Jake looked at her "He barely even scratched me!!"

EMBER: "That doesn’t matter Jake! You could have been seriously hurt or even killed! And I never would have known!"

ATLAS: "Nothing bad happened!!" Jake squealed. In truth he had spent rather a lot of time with Dirk, usually taunting him and trying to learn things.

EMBER: "That time! But what happens when he decides to really hurt you?! Or worse one of the other Striders comes along with him and does even worse?!"

ATLAS: "He wouldn’t-" Jake frowned "I'm safe Jade, I can look after myself"

EMBER: Before Jade could continue Signless stepped in. "Jake how about for Jade's peace of mind you just spend a couple of days with Karkat. That way he is able to learn some things from you while on the job and make sure that nothing goes wrong."

ATLAS: Jake sighed "Alright chap... okay"

EMBER: Now it was Karkat's turn to complain. "I don’t need to learn anything from him! I know how to fight just fine already!"

ATLAS: Jake gestured to him "See!! We both won’t benefit"

EMBER: "You will benefit from it so I don’t want to hear anymore complaining out of you Karkat." Signless said and gave Karkat a glare as he started to argue but after a moment he huffed and grumbled to himself.

ATLAS: Jake groaned, this wouldn’t be fun.

EMBER: Karkat felt the same but he knew that he couldn’t argue with his dad.


	5. A Jake of His Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The triggers will be starting in this and upcomming chapters. I will put warnings at the beginning of the chapters so make sure to pay attention to them. if you ever see a trigger that you think needs to be put up feel free to message us and we will add it. 
> 
> !!!! Warnings: Kidnapping !!!!

ATLAS: Dirk wandered into the kitchen and yawned, Cal hanging from his arm "Hey bro.."

EMBER: Bro was seated on the couch like he often was. "What’s up?"

ATLAS: "I'm gonna head out for a meal tonight" He got some chilled water from the fridge and slumped on the armchair.

EMBER: Bro nodded and then stood up. "I told ya that I would be huntin with ya tonight to make sure that ya did it like yer supposed to."

ATLAS: "I know" Dirk took a sip of water and sat Cal on his lap.

EMBER: Bro stretched several pops were heard from his back as he did. "Get yer sword and get the lil man up as well. He can come with for a good meal."

ATLAS: Dirk hummed and got up. He came down again a few minutes later with a sleepy Dave in tow.

EMBER: Bro already had his sword in hand and was ready to go. "Hurry up Lil man can’t have ya passin out in the street."

ATLAS: Dave was in underwear and a long shirt, his hair was all messed up "I've barely been up a minute"

EMBER: Bro rolled his eyes. "Ya got five minutes for a shower and to get dress or I will haul yer ass out of here in whatever yer in, and if that means butt ass naked then so be it."

ATLAS: Dave was scared of his brother, he ran upstairs. Dirk smirked.

EMBER: Bro plopped back down on the couch keeping his own smirk hidden. Being a demon he loved the fear of others, even if it was a family member that he would murder to keep safe.

ATLAS: Dirk fiddled with Cals arms and then looked at Bro "Who we hunting?"

EMBER: "Don’t know. Might try to find some of the new hunters that have been showin up." Bro had never been afraid of doing that and since hunters tasted the best out of humans he often targeted them as a meal.

ATLAS: "Why don't we take a few back...?" Dirk smirked.

EMBER: Bro raised an eyebrow. "Feelin like havin a new pet for a bit?"

ATLAS: "Yeah.." Dirk smiled a little "Somethin' to play with for a while"

EMBER: Bro chuckled. "Fine them. We will bring home a few new pets." He said and checked the clock. "Ya got two minutes Lil Man!"

ATLAS: Dave came running down the stairs and tried to shove his shoes on.

EMBER: Bro chuckled at the sight. "We will be bringin home a few new pets today. We are goin for some of the new hunters in town."

ATLAS: Dave rubbed the back of his neck "I don't want a pet man..."

EMBER: "Well yer gettin one. Its good for you."

ATLAS: "How is it good for me? I'd rather just eat."

EMBER: "Don’t question me lil man. It will help ya grow."

ATLAS: Dave picked up his sword and rolled his eyes.

EMBER: Bro started towards the door and glanced at Dirk "Perhaps ya can get yer little hunter and bring him back."

ATLAS: Dirk paused "Perhaps I Will."

EMBER: Bro walked through the door and waited for the other two to get out before looking down at Dirk. "We will get a meal and then deal with getting our new pets."

ATLAS: Dirk nodded, his mind already wandering to what it would be like to have a Jake of his own.

EMBER: Bro headed off down the street using his nose to find a decent human to make a quick meal out of so Dirk would be a full strength when they went after the hunters. When he found one he smirked and started after the human. it of course didnt take long for him to catch the poor male and he had him pinned before he would know what was happening. "Alright Dirk ya got first bite."

ATLAS: Dirk smirked briefly and sauntered forward, he stroked a finger down the male's cheek before pulling him close and sinking his teeth into his arm.

EMBER: The guy tried to cry out in pain but Bro kept him quiet. "You will be next lil man."

ATLAS: Dirk groaned softly as he fed from him, it had been so long. Dave shifted nervously.

EMBER: Bro waited until Dirk had just enough to get his strength back before he spoke. "Alright lil man yer turn."

ATLAS: Dirk reluctantly pulled away and moved to the other side of the male, he nipped his ear and growled "I want more."  
~~~~  
Dave slowly came forward and latched his teeth onto his skin.

EMBER: "Dont worry. We will get another one. Just got to make sure the Lil man gets somethin in him in case we run into hunters before we get another meal."

ATLAS: Dirk licked the victim's cheek slowly as Dave sucked the life from him.

EMBER: Once the man was dead Bro just dropped him and then turned. "Lets fine one more for the two of ya before we start for the hunters. Course ya each get to pick one that ya want."

ATLAS: Dave sighed and looked around as they walked a little further for anyone he wanted.  
~~~~  
Dirk settled his glasses "What about you Bro? You eating tonight?"

EMBER: "I will eat once you two are fed. Probably find one more good one for you two to share while I get my own." Bro said which was pretty usual for him when he hunted with the two of them.

ATLAS: Dirk shrugged "Alright" Dave tugged Bro's arm down an alleyway.

EMBER: Bro raised an eyebrow and followed Dave sniffing to see what it was that Dave was heading towards.

ATLAS: Dave moved towards a working boy and smirked "Got a light?" he asked smoothly as he held up a cigarette.

EMBER: The boy looked up at Dave and Bro, he was clearly intimidated by Bro, and instantly looked back to Dave. "No sorry. Not allowed to have anything like that on the job."

ATLAS: "Shame..."He hummed "Real shame that is" He moved closer.

EMBER: The boy looked nervous and took a step back. "If you will excuse me I have work to do." He said and turned to head in through the door that led into his work. But after he took that first step Bro was suddenly in front of him, causing him to run into the blonde demon. The boy's eyes widened in fear and he moved to shout for help but Bro instantly silenced him with a hand to his throat.

ATLAS: Dirk shivered at the sight from where he was.  
~~~~  
Dave prowled closer and held the boy's arm out.

EMBER: The boy struggled to get free but it wasnt possible to break free from Bro.

ATLAS: Dave sank his teeth into the boy's arm and groaned, feeding off of him with a hum as his eyes glowed behind his shades.

EMBER: Bro watched for a moment or two before he shifted his hold on the boy and bit into his neck quickly. He was old enough to have a special venom that he could use at will. As soon as he did the boy's eyes glazed over a bit and he let Dave take him. "Dirk come help finish this one off. And then I want ya two to stay here while I go get somethin for myself."

ATLAS: Dirk was on the boy in an instant, he was struggling to keep control of his desires. Once the boys were finished feeding they let the body drop to the floor.

EMBER: Bro left the two alone while he followed his nose to a meal. It didnt take him long to feed and it was only a few minutes after Dave and Dirk finished theirs that Bro returned, eyes still glowing brightly from his meal. "How ya two feelin? Good enough to face the hunters?"

ATLAS: Dave wiped his mouth and nodded, he seemed a little more reserved after a meal as he always did, there was a pang of guilt, but only a little.  
~~~~  
Dirk however was much more his true self, he grinned wide and stretched his arms out "I sure am"

EMBER: Bro nodded and chuckled. "Good because there are a couple out a few streets away. And it seems like one of them is yer little hunter Dirk."

ATLAS: Dirk chuckled "Perfect" Dave looked down, he seemed uneasy.

EMBER: Bro turned and led the way off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EMBER: Karkat had been grumbling a little since the night had rolled around and he had to work with Jake. Thankfully everything had been quiet so far.

ATLAS: Jake sighed a little and folded his arms as they walked, his head turning instinctively to see down a side street.

EMBER: Karkat kept watch as well. "I don’t see why we have to do this." He said after looking back at the street that they were walking down.

ATLAS: Jake looked at him "It's simple old sport! Two heads are better than one!"

EMBER: "Not sure if you could count as a head." Karkat said though it was just because he was grumpy about being paired up. But after a moment he froze as he noticed something in one of the alleys. "I think I saw something."

ATLAS: Jake's hand rested over one of his guns "Like what?" he whispered.

EMBER: "Not fully sure. I only saw it for a second...we should check it out though." He said his hand moving towards his dagger as he started towards the alley.

ATLAS: Jake followed a little in front, mostly because he was apprehensive about the fact that it could be Dirk.

EMBER: Bro chuckled a little as he watched from the roof. "That yer hunter Dirk?" He asked quietly clearly enjoying this

ATLAS: Dirk grinned, his horns now fully grown from his hairline. "Jaaake" he sang a little, coming forward from the darkness.

EMBER: Karkat jerked a bit when he heard the voice and quickly pulled out his daggers. "Jake why the fuck does this one recognize you?"

ATLAS: Dave stood back a little, he watched carefully to assess the situation.  
~~~~  
Dirk prowled closer, being more in his demon form and after a meal he was more frisky and eager. "Jake and I have met on a few occasions, haven't we?"

EMBER: Jake narrowed his eyes a little. "What are you doing here ol chap?" he got a feeling that something wasnt like it usually was.  
~~~~  
Karkat moved forward and stood almost directly behind Jake.

ATLAS: Dirk glanced up to his brother on the roof then back to Jake. "Take a wild guess"

EMBER: Karkat had looked up first and it wasnt hard to notice the large figure there. "Jake we need to get the fuck out of here." He said  
~~~~  
Jake looked up and let out a curse. "Couldn’t agree more." He said and both of them turned to start out of the alley. But by the time that they finished turning Bro was blocking their escape.

ATLAS: Dirk charged them from behind with a grin. He knew this would be fairly easy.

EMBER: With the three demons there it would be. Karkat shifted a little his hand going down to his phone in his pocket. A quick press of a button would send a signal to his father and brother.  
~~~~  
Jake took out his pistols and aimed one of each of the brothers that he was able to see. "Dirk I’m afraid that I am not going to let you hurt either of us."

ATLAS: "Who says I want to hurt you?" He purred "Jake I want to do so so much more..." He moved closer.

EMBER: Jake cocked his gun and turned his attention more to Dirk. "Sorry to disappoint you but you are not getting anything." He said  
~~~~  
Karkat pressed the button that would send the signal and switched one of his daggers for his gun.

ATLAS: Dirk lunged at Jake with his sword and sliced his arm smoothly.  
~~~~  
Dave seemed to arrive from nowhere above Karkat and thudded down onto his chest.

EMBER: Jake pulled the trigger firing his gun as his arm was sliced. The bullet would likely hit Dirk's arm but wouldn’t be serious.  
~~~~  
Karkat let out a startled sound as the youngest Strider landed on him and instantly he brought up his dagger to attempt to stab him.

ATLAS: Dave knocked the dagger out if his hand with his sword and punched him in the face. Dave's expression stayed still and neutral the whole time.  
~~~~  
Dirk hissed a little then shoved Jake to the floor almost pouncing.

EMBER: Bro stood back and watched with a smirk on his face and once the two hunters were down he moved and just stood against the wall in an area that hid him fairly well.  
~~~~  
Karkat cursed as his dagger was knocked out of his hand and then turned to trying to fight the demon off of him with his hands.  
~~~~  
Jake glared at Dirk as he was shoved down. "And here I was starting to think that you weren’t like the others."

ATLAS: Dirk held him down with a grin "Shh...you need to learn quickly that I am very much in control here" his sharp teeth seemed to glisten "You're mine"  
~~~~  
Kankri came skidding round the corner to a stop when he saw the commotion.  
~~~~  
Dave kept punching Karkat over and over trying to knock him out.

EMBER: Jake fought Dirk to try to get away. "You are not going to be in control of me Dirk." He almost growled.  
~~~~  
After one good punch Karkat groaned and his body went limp.  
~~~~  
Bro was surprised when Kankri came around the corner and then chuckled. "Looks like I don’t have to find my own hunter anymore." He said as he stepped out and quickly pinned Kankri against the wall, faster than Kankri would be able to know what had happened to him.

ATLAS: Dirk took a deep sniff of Jakes scent, tilting his head back and smiling "Awh man...can't wait to wake up to that smell" Dirk was stronger and wilder than Jake was.  
~~~~  
Dave panted a little and paused, taking a relieved breath as he saw Karkat’s body go limp, he hated this but was glad he had managed to sort of do it.  
~~~~  
Kankri yelped and looked a little dazed.

EMBER: Jake tried to throw Dirk off of him "You won’t be waking up if I am around."  
~~~~  
Bro chuckled and put his face to the crook of Kankri's neck and gave him a small sniff and then nipped at the skin. "You are going to be perfect for me."

ATLAS: Dirk stroked his cheek a little "Shh...Jake, cmon, our little secret huh?" That was something he'd often say in his previous discussions with Jake whenever they met to speak.  
~~~~  
Dave looked around at the other two, waiting instructions.  
~~~~  
Kankri growled "I cannot even begin to stress the amount of discomfort you are currently bringing me without any hint of consent, I've met a lot of demons in my time but none have been as foolish as to aggravate me" he huffed trying to pull away.

EMBER: "This isn’t going to be a secret Dirk." Jake growled now hating those words more than he ever had before.  
~~~~  
Bro chuckled and quickly spun Kankri around. He took his shades off while keeping Kankri pinned and then shifted so that Kankri would have to look right into his glowing eyes.

ATLAS: Dirk looked down on him "Endless hours Jake, hours of thinking about you, talking to you…" He leaned down and nuzzled his soft lips into Jakes neck "Now you'll be mine forever" he whispered.  
~~~~  
Kankri gazed into his eyes, his expression slackened and he seemed to be in awe.

EMBER: "I will never be yours Dirk." Jake said twisting his head to try and force Dirk's mouth away from his neck.  
~~~~  
Bro smirked and kept the eye contact and slowly Kankri would feel his mind getting fuzzy as he slowly took control. It was a temporary thing but it was all he needed.

ATLAS: Dirk smiled and nipped at his neck "oh the things I could do to you" he pulled away a bit.  
~~~~  
Kankri hummed and sedated a little.

EMBER: Jake continued to struggle until he wore himself out.  
~~~~  
Once Kankri was sedated enough Bro pulled back and replaced his shades. "Alright ya guys good to go? Happy with yer catches?"

ATLAS: Dirk smiled and hauled Jake up "Certainly"  
~~~~  
Dave hummed, playing with Karkat’s fingers "Guess so"

EMBER: Bro pulled Kankri close, knowing that he wouldn’t get any trouble out of him for a while. "Good then let’s get home and get these pets into their new room." It was good their house was fairly large having been built a long time ago buy older members of the Strider clan.  
~~~~  
Jake tried to get his hands to some of his weapons to try and get free.

ATLAS: Kankri’s arms instinctively wrapped around Bros shoulders.  
~~~~  
Dirk held Jakes arms back.

EMBER: Bro glanced at Dave. "Think ya can carry him lil man? Or do I need to haul that one home for ya?"

ATLAS: Dave was struggling a little and huffed "Wanna give me a hand?"

EMBER: Bro moved and lifted Karkat as if he weighed nothing at all. He tossed Karkat over his shoulder while he held Kankri more like he was a toddler on his hip. "Alright let’s get goin." Bro said and started home at a fast pace that he knew both of the others would be able to keep up with.

ATLAS: Dave felt a little silly not being able to carry Karkat, he followed him. Dirk dragged Jake along with him.

EMBER: Jake fought as much as he was able to but he wasnt able to break free thanks to Dirk having eaten before.  
~~~~  
Bro knew that Dave would get stronger as he got older. He was still the youngest and while stronger than humans he still had a lot more limitations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this go and check out our other story Amicitia found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6638872


	6. House Training

ATLAS: When they got to the house Dirk rushed Jake up to his bedroom, he wasted no time being alone with him.

EMBER: Bro watched Dirk go and then headed downstairs to the more secure rooms to leave Karkat for Dave. "Keep him in here unless Dirk or I are around to help ya with him." Bro said and then headed back to his room with Kankri who would start being able to get control back.

ATLAS: Dirk hauled Jake to his room and slammed the door.   
  
Dave groaned a little and looked back at Karkat, he felt bad.

EMBER: Jake struggled the entire way up and tried to break free especially after the door was shut.   
~~~~  
Karkat was still passed out though it did look like he was starting to wake up.   
~~~~  
Bro brought Kankri to his room and shut the door before he set Kankri down and knowing that he would still have some control over him spoke. "Take out all yer weapons and set them on the bed."

ATLAS: Dirk liked the struggle, he grinned and shoved him into a corner then held Jakes hands above his head.   
~~~~  
Dave watched Karkat from the door and groaned as he lit a cigarette.   
~~~~  
Kankri rubbed his eyes "What makes you think I'd do that willingly?"

EMBER: Jake growled at Dirk as he was pinned against the wall. "So help me Dirk as soon as I get my guns I am going to kill you."   
~~~~  
Karkat groaned after a bit longer before he slowly woke up in pain.   
~~~~  
Bro chuckled. "You are going to do it because I told you so. And you will either do it willingly and be good or I will take them and remove all your clothes with it."

ATLAS: Dirk kicked at Jakes gun holsters until the guns fell out then he kicked them across the room. He looked down on him with a stern expression.   
~~~~  
Dave sucked at his fag and then let the smoke tumble out slowly. He shut the door.   
~~~~  
Kankri sneered "All you worthless demons are driven by useless desire"

EMBER: Jake thrashed around as his guns were kicked across the room. "Why are you doing this? Just yesterday you weren’t even eating right it seemed so what the fuck changed?"   
~~~~  
Karkat looked around confused until he realized that he wasnt home or anywhere that he knew. He jerked upright and the moment that he saw Dave he growled and moved to pull out his weapons.   
~~~~  
Bro smirked and moved so his eyes would be level with Kankri's from behind the shades. "This aint about desire hunter. This is about just wantin to have some fun. And as it is yer kind is the best kind to do this."

ATLAS: Dirk fixed Jakes wrists to the walls with chains he had had put there for that exact reason. "Got a good meal in me, now I'm feeling more...myself"   
~~~~  
Dave just watched, he knew the door was secure enough to hold him.   
~~~~  
Kankri looked up at him "We appear to have very different definitions of fun"

EMBER: Jake pulled at the chains instantly. "I don’t fucking believe it. You were changing and then just stopped."   
~~~~  
Karkat moved and lunged just wanting to get out and figure out where the heck he was.   
~~~~  
Bro chuckled. "That’s normal but even so. Weapons on the bed now. Its yer last chance to do it yourself."

ATLAS: Dirk moved away a little and looked at Jake all chained up, he nodded to himself a bit "Jake, there is no changing what I am"   
~~~~  
Dave sighed and blew smoke out again "Relax buddy" he said.   
~~~~  
Kankri shrank away and seemed to curl up in his jumper.

EMBER: "Maybe not what you are but you can change so that you are still good." Jake said still pulling at the chains.   
~~~~  
Karkat growled. "Not gonna happen. Where the fuck am I and why am I here?"   
~~~~  
Bro raised and eyebrow at that. "I will give ya to the count of three to start before I start strippin ya." Bro said and then started counting. "1...2..."

ATLAS: Dirk crouched down to his eye level and let out a small pleased noise as he got a whiff of his scent again. "There is no good, no bad, just me" he said calmly.   
~~~~  
Dave smirked "You're like bottle episoded up in here, I'm talking quarantine, world war z infection suspicion level lockdown. Right. There. You ain't going anywhere anytime soon man, sorry bout it" he took another slow drag.   
~~~~  
Kankri gently growled at him and his his hands in his sleeves, his other hand leaning to grab his dagger.

EMBER: Jake jerked at Dirk as if he wanted to attack him. "And you were so close to being a better you and now you just threw it all away."   
~~~~  
Karkat actually looked very confused for a bit about the things that Dave was saying but he did understand that the other said that he wasnt leaving and that worried him. "Why am I here? What the fuck do you want with me." Karkat growled.   
~~~~  
Bro stood there watching Kankri, he wasnt worried about him attacking since he knew that he could easily over power him.

ATLAS: "Better. What do you count as better?" Dirk moved his head to the side.   
~~~~  
Dave hummed and fiddled with his cigarette "Bro says it's good for me to have a pet" he tapped his head.   
~~~~  
Kankri took out his dagger and attempted to lunge at him.

EMBER: "For one not kidnapping others." Jake said with a glare.   
~~~~  
Karkat looked very worried about that. "What happened to the other hunters that were there?" He remembered Kankri showing up but not much after that.   
~~~~  
Bro smirked and in a fast movement he had Kankri pinned on the bed with his lower half hanging off. "I was hoping you would do that hunter. Now I get to have my fun with ya." Bro said and easily tore the dagger out of Kankri's hand and then moved to remove Kankri's top without letting him up off of the bed more than an inch.

ATLAS: Dirk sat down in front of him "Oh but I can see better and think better, I know what is right now"   
~~~~  
Dave wasn't sure if he was allowed to say, "That black haired one is with Mr Moodypants and The one who looks like you is upstairs with Bro" he knew better than to call bro names, even if he wasn't there.   
~~~~  
Kankri panted a little with fear and tried to push him off.

EMBER: Jake shook his head. "So what is the plan now? Keep me hanging here until you decide to kill me?"   
~~~~  
Karkat's eyes widened at that. Yeah it was bad and instantly he rushed towards the door to try and get out and get to his brother.   
~~~~  
Bro chuckled and easily held Kankri down and once he finished with the top he quickly made sure to move all of the weapons that he could see and then he put a little more weight on Kankri as his hand reached around so he could start undoing his pants.

ATLAS: Dirk shook his head and rubbed Jakes leg "You make me hungry"   
~~~~  
Dave watched and took a slow step back.   
~~~~  
Kankri kicked and whined "Get off me. Get off. Get off!!"

EMBER: Jake jerked when his leg was rubbed. "I am not feeding you!"   
~~~~  
Karkat moved and quickly went to open the door, so long as the other wasnt stopping him it was fine.   
~~~~  
Bro chuckled and then started to push the pants down. "I did warn ya lil hunter. And ya chose this option. Now ya lose yer clothes."

ATLAS: Dirk smirked "I know. I'm saving you anyway." His hands went to Jakes waist instead.   
~~~~  
Dave didn't flinch or move, he knew the door was locked.   
~~~~  
Kankri fidgeted and then sniffled.

EMBER: Jake grabbed at the chin a bit and tried to kick at Dirk.   
~~~~  
Karkat pounded on the door trying to get it to open before turning to face Dave. "Open the fucking door now!" Karkat snarled.   
Bro just chuckled as he removed the pants and was a little confused by the under clothes that Kankri had on. "What the hell are these?" He asked as he started to pull them off as well.

ATLAS: Dirk pushed him to the wall and squished him against it with his own body.   
~~~~  
Dave shook his head "I'm not allowed"   
~~~~  
Kankri yelled "No! NO do not touch those..."

EMBER: Jake squirmed as much as he was able to.   
~~~~  
Karkat lunged at Dave with his weapons out. "I don’t fucking care if you are allowed!"   
~~~~  
Bro chuckled. "This is yer punishment lil hunter. From now on ya got to earn everything and that includes the right to wear clothes at all." He said and pulled them off.  
ATLAS: Dirk's breath was close to Jakes skin, it stank of blood. "You are mine, do you understand"   
~~~~  
Dave shook his head "Bro will have my guts for garters if he finds out I let you out" he said, then grumbled something to himself about how that was a stupid thing to say, bro wouldn't need garters.   
~~~~  
Kankri started to cry, he tried to push him off more, his small lean body was pale and so fragile looking.

EMBER: Jake shivered at the breath on his skin combined with the smell and Dirk's words.   
~~~~  
Karkat growled and moved to try and stab or better yet kill Dave. Anything he could do to get out after all Dave had to have the key or something.   
~~~~  
Bro finished undressing Kankri and smirked as he stared down at him. "There all done." He kept Kankri pinned as he gently ran his hand down Kankri's chest and then to his hips. "Hard to believe that ya have been trained."

ATLAS: Dirk's hand coiled around his waist and the other in his hair.   
~~~~  
Dave just looked at Karkat "It's not worth it"   
~~~~  
Kankri sobbed a little and shivered at his hand movements "please stop...please please stop"

EMBER: Jake turned his head away so he wasnt looking at Dirk anymore.   
~~~~  
Karkat stabbed at Dave as soon as he was close enough. "Fuck you" he growled.   
~~~~  
Bro was calm as he listened to the other’s pleas. "Don’t worry I am not going to do anything, yet."  
ATLAS: Dirk took advantage of that, he leaned in and licked Jakes neck slowly with his cold wet tongue.   
~~~~  
Dave winced a little and shoved him away, yanking the knife out.   
~~~~  
Kankri looked up at him "Then get off of me...please"

EMBER: Jake jumped and jerked his head in a way that it would hit Dirk's.   
~~~~  
Karkat stumbled back. "Open the fucking door. I am getting to Kankri." he growled.   
~~~~  
Bro smirked. "And what do I get for doing so? If you want anything you have to give me something for it."  
ATLAS: Dirk seemed to be getting off to this simple act, he nuzzled into his neck, taking in the taste of his skin and the smell of his body, the warmth of it pressed to his own. "Jake..." He whispered just above a breath.   
~~~~  
Dave growled a little and shoved him backwards.   
~~~~  
"I have nothing to give you...you stripped me of everything" Kankri sniffled, he felt exposed, he'd never been naked in front of anyone before now.

EMBER: Jake hated how helpless he was. He had never been this unable to do anything for himself.   
~~~~  
Karkat stumbled back a bit before lunging at Dave once more.   
~~~~  
Bro smirked at that. "Well how about we start easy. After all this is a simple request you have so turn your head and hold still while I take a little bite."

ATLAS: "Jake..." Dirk said again a little louder.   
~~~~  
Dave pushed him back again and tackled him to the floor. "You made me drop my cigarette"   
~~~~  
Kankri’s eyes widened "N-No… you can't kill me… please"

EMBER: "What?" Jake growled.   
~~~~  
Karkat tried to roll to throw Dave off of himself.   
~~~~  
Bro chuckled. "I am not going to kill ya lil hunter. Just take a small taste of what I got."

ATLAS: "Stay with me..." Dirk gently kissed his neck and down to his collarbones.   
~~~~  
Dave punched him in the face and moved away from him.   
~~~~  
Kankri shook his head quickly.

EMBER: "Not after this." Jake growled.  
~~~~  
Karkat gave a soft groan at the punch his head still not doing real good after all the other ones.   
~~~~  
Bro raised an eyebrow. "Then I will not get off and I might just have some fun fuckin ya into the bed."

ATLAS: Dirk looked a little hurt by that and loosened his grip.   
~~~~  
Dave scrambled out the room and locked the door behind him.   
~~~~  
Kankri squealed and kicked his legs "No!"

EMBER: "You can’t just kidnap me and those other two hunters and then expect me to want to stay with you." Jake growled.   
~~~~  
Karkat hit the door a few seconds after Dave left. "LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!"   
~~~~  
Bro chuckled. "Your choice lil hunter. I take a small bite or I take your body."

ATLAS: "You're staying here whether you like it or not Jake. I just thought I'd make it easier for you." Dirk hummed "But I know you don't want to stay, but I'm too selfish and self-destructive to let you go"   
~~~~  
Dave grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets "Bro will be here soon"   
~~~~  
Kankri whined and fidgeted ".....bite..." He said quietly.


	7. Strider See, Strider Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: sexual content, pressured sex, biting

EMBER: "I will only be here until the other hunters come." Jake growled.   
~~~~  
Karkat continued to pound on the door and trying to get out of the room.   
~~~~  
Bro chuckled. "Good boy." He purred and then leaned over and gently turned Kankri's head. "This is going to feel good." He said before he licked Kankri's neck before he bit into it. Kankri would feel a rush through his veins that would feel good. it was his venom, it would calm Kankri and more or less drug him.

ATLAS: Dirk shook his head and moved his hand down Jakes stomach "Do you miss our talks?"   
~~~~  
Dave awkwardly watched while he smoked, waiting for Bro to come back.   
~~~~  
Kankri gasped slightly and shivered "Oh lord…"

EMBER: Jake tried to get away from Dirk. "No I don’t." it was a lie. He had started to like them but now it was all over and he was pushing it out of his mind.   
~~~~  
Karkat continued to attack the door until his energy was spent.   
~~~~  
Bro chuckled a little at Kankri's reaction. It was possible to get addicted to demon venom and he planned on doing that to Kankri as he had done to many other pets he had taken. He tasted Kankri's blood and knew a lot about him instantly, especially the fact that he had never been touched and bro loved that fact. He pulled back after a few moments and licked the blood away from the wound and it sealed shut instantly.

ATLAS: "We'd sit for hours" Dirk's hand went to Jakes chest "Don't you remember? Talking about our lives, our cultures, our thoughts"   
~~~~  
Kankri blinked a few times and looked up at him "What was that?"

EMBER: Jake looked away trying to ignore it all. It was the reason he had kept his meetings with Dirk private, he wanted to continue those talks and he enjoyed them a lot. "And now we are NEVER Going to do it again."   
~~~~  
Bro chuckled. "Its what every human feels when I bite them."

ATLAS: Dirk kissed his neck more "after those days of talking, I'd come home and settle down, and I'd think of you" he took Jakes chin, pointing his gaze to the bed. "I'd imagine you right there. Head down, ass up, mouth shut."   
~~~~  
Kankri sneered "It's the Devils work"

EMBER: Jake shivered as he was forced to look at the bed and he tried to jerk his head free and look away. "That will never happen."   
~~~~  
Bro chuckled. "No its not. Its natural for demons my age to have a bite like that."

ATLAS: "I will have you whenever and however I want you." Dirk mumbled.   
~~~~  
Kankri shook his head "And is it natural for boys your age to track down and sexually assault hunters?"

EMBER: "And you can bet I will fight you every step of the way." Jake growled.   
~~~~  
Bro chuckled. "Well I could always just kill ya and leave yer body for your family to find."

ATLAS: "Really? That's not the impression I've had before from you" Dirk smirked and nipped his neck, enjoying the brief taste he was getting.   
~~~~  
Kankri kicked him and reached for his weapons.

EMBER: Jake shivered a little at the nip and then tried to force Dirk back once more. "Get off of me."   
~~~~  
Before Kankri would even be able to touch the weapons, they would seem to just vanish from the bed as did all of Kankri's clothes. Bro was then leaning against a dresser smirking. "Looking for somethin lil hunter?"

ATLAS: "What changed?" Dirk purred.   
~~~~  
Kankri growled and yanked the blanket off of the bed to cover himself.

EMBER: "You fucking kidnapped me!" Jake growled. "How the fuck did you think I was going to react!"  
~~~~  
Bro chuckled and then moved. "Well I have to go check on the lil man and see how he is doin with his new pet. You stay here. And I wouldn’t try walkin if I were you. That venom pacts a good punch."

ATLAS: Dirk growled "I'm doing this for us!!"   
~~~~  
Kankri’s eyes widened, "Where is Karkat?"

EMBER: "Everything was fine before you pulled this shit!" Jake snapped.   
~~~~  
Bro smirked. "He is here with the lil man. Figured it was about time he got a pet of his own. Though since he aint got the same stuff as me I made sure that he got locked in a special room so that he won’t be able to escape. I aint worried about you or the other hunter though."

ATLAS: Dirk snarled "You think it would work otherwise?? A demon and a hunter??" He frowned.   
~~~~  
Kankri snarled "I won't be here when you get back"

EMBER: "No one knew about us! And if you did well enough then yes I could have fucking worked!" Jake growled back.   
~~~~  
Bro chuckled. "Oh, I am sure you will be. And if you don’t believe me go ahead and try to stand."

ATLAS: Dirk moved away a little and looked at him, adjusting his shades and trying to gain his composure. "I am trying my best."   
~~~~  
Kankri curled his legs up instead. There was a soft knock on the door.

EMBER: "Well this time ol chap you messed up beyond repair." Jake said glaring at Dirk.   
~~~~  
Bro turned to look at the door when he heard the knock. "Come in."

ATLAS: Dirk looked at him and bit his lip "I won't let you leave"   
~~~~  
Dave shuffled in a bit, seeming a little cowardly "Bro..?" His eyes still seeming big and childish behind his shades.

EMBER: "Then you will never really have me." Jake said and looked away.   
~~~~  
Bro smiled a little when he saw Dave. "Hey lil man. How things goin with yer new pet?"

ATLAS: Dirk wanted to scream at him, he wanted to kiss him and take him. He wanted to tell him how much he had changed and how much love he felt. But Dirk couldn't find the words, he pulled a hand through his own hair and turned away.   
~~~~  
Dave felt the childish urge to get into Bros arms for comfort, he was scared. "He's really loud" he said softly.

EMBER: Jake pulled at the chains a little though he knew that there was no way that he would be able to get out of them.   
~~~~  
Bro knew that the reactions were because of how young Dave was for demons. Though he was technically old enough to be some humans great great grandfather or so he was still young enough to need protection as a demon. "Alright lil man. Let’s go down and see if I can’t straighten him out for ya." Bro said. Even though he did enjoy antagonizing Dave and freaking him out some he did care and he did want him to grow up to be a strong demon, which he had a very good chance of doing thanks to him being a Strider.

ATLAS: Dirk fixed his shades again. "Stay quiet, I'm going into my workshop, if my brothers come anywhere near you scream louder than you ever have before and I'll come back for you."   
~~~~  
Dave bit his lip and barely glanced at Kankri, he reached out and grabbed Bros wrist, tugging him out the door slowly.

EMBER: "Whatever." Jake said just hanging there. it wasnt exactly comfortable but he wasnt going to voice his complaints.   
~~~~  
Bro walked out with Dave but stopped and gave one last glance at Kankri. "You can try to leave if you want but I can promise that you won’t make it past this door." Bro said as he shut the door and headed downstairs with Dave.   
~~~~  
Karkat had gone quiet having tired himself out with all of his screaming and attacking the door.

ATLAS: Dirk looked down and then quickly left, locking the door behind him and getting into his workshop to calm himself down.   
~~~~  
Dave stood back a little "Bro I don't like him..." He whispered, "I'd rather be on my own…"

EMBER: Bro looked down at Dave and sighed. "Look lil man ya gotta start learning things and this is the best way to do it. Besides we will get him to behave and then yer gonna have an easy time with him." Bro said as he moved to open the door and pushed Dave inside as well.   
~~~~  
Karkat looked up when the door opened and he was on his feet weapons in hand. Bro frowned when he saw them. "Ya didnt take his weapons away while he was still asleep?"

ATLAS: Dave shook his head "didn't wanna go near him" he mumbled.

EMBER: Bro sighed and then faster than Karkat could follow Bro was right in front of him and pinning him to the wall behind him. Karkat fought against him as hard as he could but it didnt seem to do anything as Bro calmly and easily started to remove all of Karkat's weapons. "Come'ere lil man and hold these for me."

ATLAS: Dave jogged over and took the weapons "Maybe we should just kill him Bro, I'd rather have a good meal than deal with the stress...got other things to think about yknow?"

EMBER: "Don’t kill him right away lil man. Trust me once ya break them they make perfect pets. I will even help ya with this one. And of course, he can be a snack every now and then if ya need one." Bro said completely ignoring Karkat and his threats and thrashing.

ATLAS: Dave glanced between them both and bit his lip "What about your pet? Where's the fun in that when you know you can overpower him? What's the point?"

EMBER: "It’s the power that is fun. Just wait you will see what I mean. Now go put those out in the hall and come back." Bro said as he finished removing all of the weapons.

ATLAS: Dave did what he was told and then padded back in "I saw him the other day..."

EMBER: Bro raised an eyebrow at that. "Ya did? Why didnt ya do something before? Or at least tell me?"

ATLAS: "I was out alone...know I'm not supposed to be" he shrugged.

EMBER: Bro sighed. "Next time tell me anyway. I will be less angry about ya being out there than about findin out that you knew what some hunters looked like and didnt tell." Bro said sounding calm to most but a small shift in his brow told how upset he was. "Now then do ya want him dressed or undressed? We can also allow ya to pick out clothes for him if ya want lil man." He said   
~~~~  
Karkat kicked at him "Like fuck you will!" he growled.

ATLAS: Dave moved back again "...wh-what? What am I supposed to do? Why would I want him unclothed?"

EMBER: "Dave yer old enough to know that kind of stuff. I blame D for this one completely he shelters ya too much." Bro said though Karkat did like that since it meant that there was less of a chance of something happening.

ATLAS: Dave bit his lip harder and looked up at Bro "You want me to..."

EMBER: "Ya dont have to right now but eventually you will." Bro said releasing Karkat and tossing him back farther into the room. "Now then why don’t ya try to catch him."

ATLAS: Dave was shaking, he couldn't believe his brother would do something like that "Wait but-"

EMBER: "No buts lil man. Yer gonna start learnin and I aint gonna let D baby ya anymore."

ATLAS: Dave gave a small nod and moved his glasses further up his nose, he took a deep sniff and ran at full speed to Karkat.

EMBER: Karkat tried to move to defend himself but it wasnt an easy thing to do without his weapons to protect him.

ATLAS: Dave shoved him into the wall and growled in his face.

EMBER: Karkat grunted as he hit the wall and tried to throw Dave off of him.

ATLAS: Dave glanced off to Bro. "And now?"

EMBER: Bro stood back with a smirk "Ya got to make sure he learns to listen to ya lil man. How do ya think you do that?"

ATLAS: "Pain" Dave said almost immediately.

EMBER: Bro nodded. "That’s right. And how do you reward for them listenin?"  
ATLAS: "Less pain?" Dave guessed.

EMBER: "Close ya give em a break from the pain and once they are trained enough ya even start to give pleasure and other things that they like."

ATLAS: Dave had a bad feeling about that. He pushed Karkat close to the wall and kicked him hard in the groin.

EMBER: Karkat gasped out and Bro chuckled. "Ya didnt ask him to do anythin lil man."

ATLAS: Dave smirked "Did I have to?"

EMBER: "Not always. If ya just wanted to do that than its fine. But it doesn’t really work for trainin." Bro said with a chuckle.

ATLAS: Dave shrugged "I... don’t have anything to ask him"

EMBER: "Give him and order. It can be anythin ya want. Even allowin ya to take a bite. I have already tasted my pet." Bro said.   
~~~~  
Karkat tried to lunge at him. "Keep your fucking hands off of Kankri!" he snarled.

ATLAS: Dave growled "Don't disrespect my brother." He kicked him again "On your knees" it was the only thing he could think of.

EMBER: Karkat made a sound of pain before glaring at Dave. "Fuck you." He snarled and tried to break free again so he could attack them.   
~~~~  
Bro stood back and watched clearly pleased with it all.  
ATLAS: Dave dug his claws into Karkat’s skin and then dug deeper. "Knees. Now"

EMBER: Karkat hissed in pain and eventually he did get down on his knees.   
~~~~  
"There ya go lil man." Bro said proudly.

ATLAS: Dave smiled a little for a brief moment.

EMBER: "Why don’t you take a little taste of him. See what ya got." Bro suggested and Karkat stiffened at that.

ATLAS: Dave hummed and leaned down, yanking Karkat’s head to the side.

EMBER: Karkat growled and brought a hand up quickly and punched Dave in the face hard before he attempted to get up and away.

ATLAS: Dave then grabbed his wrist and gave a small huff as he snapped it.

EMBER: Karkat cried out in pain almost instantly. Bro chuckled at the sound. "Did ya make sure it was a clean break lil man?"

ATLAS: Dave nodded and moved back from him, something told him that was a bad thing to do.

EMBER: Bro just nodded since it was actually good because it meant that they could fix it if wanted. Karkat pulled his arm close and cradled his now broken wrist.

ATLAS: Dave knelt down "I'm going to bite you now"

EMBER: "Like fuck you are." Karkat growled shifting away a bit and moving to protect his neck.

ATLAS: Dave gripped his broken wrist to make it hurt more.

EMBER: Karkat hissed in pain and tried to pry Dave's grip off.

ATLAS: Dave latched onto his neck and bit.

EMBER: Karkat gasped at the bite and all the fight seemed to leave him the moment that Dave bit into him.

ATLAS: Dave sucked, maybe a little too much, he drank the blood with a groan.

EMBER: Karkat gave a small whine   
~~~~  
Bro stepped in to stop Dave from actually killing him. "Alright lil man that’s enough."

ATLAS: Dave leaned back, his mouth dripping with blood.

EMBER: Bro chuckled as Karkat moved away curled up a little. "You like this one lil man?"

ATLAS: Dave wiped his mouth "Tastes good"

EMBER: "Good, now what all could ya tell about him from his blood?"

ATLAS: "He's one of three, his brother up there and his father is still out, he hates me, worried about his brother, worried about you touching him, not so much me"

EMBER: Bro chuckled. "What about age or if he is a virgin?"

ATLAS: "He's about 17, and considering he wasn't able to picture any of the touching, I figure he's a virgin...does that matter?"

EMBER: "Virgins generally have better blood and when you add that on top of being a hunter it’s one of the best mixes that you can get." Bro said simply and then glanced down at Karkat. "And it is even better to taste them after they have been broken."

ATLAS: Dave licked his lips and nodded "Can't I drink him dry now?"

EMBER: Bro shook his head. "That wouldn’t teach you anything lil man. Besides you don’t want him to die a virgin. Keep him for at least a week and fuck him at least once and then you can suck him dry."

ATLAS: Dave looked up at him and wiped his mouth "What if I don't wanna..."

EMBER: "If ya don’t follow those instructions then ya can’t kill him and I will punish ya for disobeying me. This is to teach ya."

ATLAS: Dave flinched and nodded quickly, he had been punished by Bro before and it was horrific. "Alright"

EMBER: "Good now why don’t ya fix that wrist of his before it stays like that too long and then work on getting him out of those clothes. Once that is done you will come pick out new ones for him to wear."

ATLAS: Dave moved close and tugged his wrist into place then up to his mouth, he licked around it slowly mending the break.

EMBER: Karkat gave another cry of pain as his wrist was tugged back into place. It did hurt a lot but after Dave finished mending the break the pain turned into a dull ache.

ATLAS: Dave then grabbed his collar and tugged it open.

EMBER: Karkat instantly shot back and away from him his arms moving to hold his clothes on and together.

ATLAS: Dave growled "Want me to snap the other one??"

EMBER: Karkat curled a little in a defensive position. "You are not taking my clothes." He said though there was a tremble in his voice that Bro picked up and it caused him to smirk.

ATLAS: Dave crawled forward like an animal, then pounced, he slammed him into the floor and used his claws to tear his clothes off.

EMBER: Karkat struggled the entire way but in the end the clothes were torn off and were basically unwearable. the only thing left on him was a locket that he wore around his neck.

ATLAS: Dave glanced up at his brother. He didn't want to look at Karkat like that at all.

EMBER: Bro seemed pleased with Dave's work but he frowned as he noticed the gold chain on Karkat's neck. "What is that?" He asked stepping forward.

ATLAS: Dave held him down and cocked a brow at Karkat.

EMBER: Karkat tried to move so that he could hide the locket looking scared. "It’s none of your fucking business." he growled but the fear and worry was clear in his voice.

ATLAS: Dave swiped it off of his neck in one move and flung it to Bro "What is it?"

EMBER: Karkat thrashed as it was taken off of his neck. "GIVE THAT BACK!!"   
~~~~  
Bro caught it and looked it over with a frown. "Locket." He said thoughtfully before opening it.

ATLAS: Dave looked up at Bro "Anything interesting in it?"

EMBER: "Picture of a woman with a child. My guess his mother and him." Bro said moving to show Dave with a smirk.   
~~~~  
"GIVE ME THAT!" karkat said trying to grab at it.

ATLAS: Dave smirked and looked back at Karkat dipping down for another bite.

EMBER: Karkat moved to stop him instinctively.

ATLAS: He didn't have time, he bit him again to learn more.

EMBER: Karkat cried out and tried to push him back but his strength wasnt there for it. Dave would learn that his mother hadn’t been a hunter, that Karkat wasnt supposed to be trained for it by her request, that she was killed in front of him after hiding him in a secret area.

ATLAS: Dave pulled back a little and bit his lip, letting the blood drip, he looked up at Bro "Died when he was young, can't remember anything about her" he lied.

EMBER: Karkat was terrified by what Dave said, but mostly because of the fact that he was able to even know that she died. It meant that he knew everything else.   
~~~~  
Bro frowned almost as if he didnt believe it but he shrugged. "Well then he won’t be needin this." He said and Karkat freaked out and tried to throw Dave off of him so he could get the locket back.

ATLAS: Dave held his hand out "Can I keep it?"

EMBER: Bro shrugged. "Whatever. Don’t know why ya want it its more for girls." He said and tossed the locket to Dave.

ATLAS: Dave tucked it away "Might be useful for him later"

EMBER: Bro nodded and Karkat seemed to have some tears in his eyes. "Alright lil man time to pick out his new clothes unless ya want to keep him bare."

ATLAS: "Please can we clothe him" Dave looked at him.

EMBER: Bro nodded "Alright let’s go." He said and started towards the door.

ATLAS: Dave followed him and closed the door behind him.

EMBER: Karkat watched them go and c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The locket that Karkat is wearing looks kinda like this one here. https://img1.etsystatic.com/007/0/5636223/il_fullxfull.366858397_6bjh.jpg


	8. Mutton Dressed As Lamb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Forced crossdressing

EMBER: Bro led Dave back up to his own room and he instantly opened the door and looked to spot where Kankri was. Bro knew that he wouldn’t have been able to walk or even really get up so he wouldn’t have been able to open the door.

ATLAS: Kankri was curled up under the blanket in the bed, a little bundle shaking.   
~~~~  
Dave glanced a little and bit his lip, he felt bad about Kankri being there but also scared having a hunter so close. Dave's hand slipped into Bros, something that rarely happened, and he hated, but he needed comfort "He's not gonna...do anything right?"

EMBER: "Don’t worry lil man. He's got nothin on him, literally. All that is coverin him right now is that blanket." He said and moved to a special chest that he had. He quickly typed in the code to unlock it and then opened it up. "Go ahead and pick somethin out." Most of the clothes in there were ones that were meant to have sexual appeal and if they weren’t they still just barely hid all that was needed to be hidden.

ATLAS: Dave moved back and let go of his hand "Why do you have all this stuff?" Dave was old enough to understand and recognize what it was all for, but he didn't ever think it would be something bro would have.

EMBER: "I have had several pets in my life lil man. And as it is I find that this stuff is the best to put them in. It has changed over the centuries but its still pretty good." Bro said with a shrug. "Just pick one outfit for now and we can work on getting you your own stuff for pets that you fancy seein them in."

ATLAS: "It's weird...really weird man, I thought the puppets were weird but even I got used to those...but this is weird"

EMBER: "Only because you haven’t seen it on them yet." Bro said with a smirk. "I can show ya just how fun it can be if ya want."

ATLAS: "Is this gonna be one of those things where you try and teach me something about adult life by using me as an example again?" Dave asked shyly.

EMBER: Bro shook his head. "No after all we got pets that can help. And I got one just under the blankets of my bed." He said before turning. "Out of the blankets hunter." He said firmly in a way that Dave would know way better than to argue with.

ATLAS: Dave moved closer to the door "I don't know if I wanna..." Kankri whined and curled up.

EMBER: "I aint gonna fuck him in front of ya lil man. Just show ya how well some of these outfits can catch one’s eye. Especially when on those that you control." Bro said and then glanced back at Kankri. "Ya got two seconds to get out of that blanket or you will be punished. Yer getting some clothes at least temporarily"

ATLAS: Kankri stood up in the blanket with it still wrapped around him, his hair was all messed up. Dave hid behind Bro a little "Are you sure he's safe? I don't want it to get weird Bro"

EMBER: "Would I ever let a hunter hurt ya in our own home lil man? No. Besides he’s got my venom in him. Won’t even be able to walk and just barely stand." He said looking down at Dave. he then moved to his closet and grabbed a box out and tossed it to Kankri. "Put this on fast and I do mean all of it. If I have to wait too long I will dress ya myself and ya aint gonna like it."

ATLAS: Dave still kept an eye on him. Kankri just looked at it, he seemed really low.

EMBER: Bro stood nearby and watched for Kankri to get dressed on his own or see if he needed to step in. He was kinda hoping that he would need to because it was fun for him.

ATLAS: Kankri rubbed his eyes "I'm not wearing that"

EMBER: "You are and you either start putting it on now or I will do it for you."

ATLAS: Kankri sneered at him and gave a weak growl.

EMBER: Bro smirked. "Guess I am dressin ya then." He said and walked forward his movements smooth and showing the predator that he was.

ATLAS: Dave felt uncomfortable, he didn't like watching this happen to a stranger. Kankri just blinked at him.

EMBER: Bro grabbed Kankri and pulled him off the bed roughly he then grabbed the shirt and started to force his arms through the holes and then his head, but as he did that his leg moved forward and grinded at Kankri's crotch a bit.

ATLAS: Kankri showed no interest physically in his actions, he whined and covered his face.   
~~~~  
Dave bit his lip "Bro..."

EMBER: Bro glanced back at Dave but didnt stop dressing Kankri as he moved Kankri to put the skirt on. "Yeah lil man?"

ATLAS: Kankri kicked his legs around a little.   
~~~~  
Dave shifted "Please stop...I don't wanna watch this"

EMBER: "Ya gotta learn how to handle yer pets Dave. Even D takes pets every now and then." He said as he got the skirt on Kankri and then moved to put the underwear on. They were clearly for looks and nothing more. "If you take any of this off without me sayin to I will punish you. I don’t mind sendin the lil man out of the room for a few minutes while I have my fun." He said low enough that only Kankri could hear.

ATLAS: Kankri shivered and whined "please stop" he whispered.   
~~~~  
Dave hated the thought that he might have to do that to Karkat.

EMBER: "I told ya, if ya behave you get rewarded if you don’t I will punish you. Its how this works." He said and then forced Kankri to sit while he put the thigh-high socks onto Kankri and then slipped the shoes on. They just barely fit his feet and Bro figured he would get some bigger ones later. They had a small bow on top and had a slight heal to them as well. "Stand up and let the lil man see the outfit."

ATLAS: Kankri bit his lip and stood up shakily and wobbled in the heels. Dave tilted his head to the side.

EMBER: Bro moved back just making sure that Kankri didnt fall, he knew his venom was strong and this would also show Kankri just how weak his body was because of it. "See lil man. Looks pretty great doesn’t it."

ATLAS: "I... guess so..." Dave hummed. Kankri gasped a little and fell backwards onto Bro.

EMBER: Bro caught Kankri and the skirt fluttered up a little giving Dave a view of the underwear.

ATLAS: Dave was blushing a bit "Dude..."

EMBER: "Now then pick somethin out for your hunter. My guess is that yer gonna have an easier time dressin him with that locket that you can hold against him." Bro said moving and setting Kankri down.

ATLAS: Kankri swayed a little, feeling a bit faint. Dave looked in the box at the options.

EMBER: Bro let Kankri sit and then moved back to the chest with Dave. There were many different outfits some that seemed more like costumes than others. there was more like what Kankri was in, there was a maid outfit and there was also some more exotic outfits as well.

ATLAS: Dave picked one out that was more like a short dress.

EMBER: "Nice choice lil man. Should fit him well and make sure ya lace the back properly it will show off his curve a bit."

ATLAS: Dave felt disgusting, he felt the fabric a bit and looked up at Bro.

EMBER: "I have other ones as well if ya want a different color or fabric. Got some that are shorter too."

ATLAS: Dave shook his head "no it's okay" he stood up and looked at Kankri.

EMBER: Bro nodded. "Alright I'll come help ya get him dressed. He is more of a fighter than this one here and he also aint drugged."

ATLAS: Dave nodded and left with him. They passed Dirk on the stairs.

EMBER: Bro gave a warning to Kankri before shutting the door and following out. When he saw Dirk he frowned. "Didnt think ya would be out of yer room so soon."

ATLAS: "I needed time to think" he said vaguely.

EMBER: "Bout what? Somethin happen with him?" Bro asked.

ATLAS: "He's stubborn" he said then looked at the dress "You gettin in that lil man?" He looked Dave up and down.

EMBER: "Its for his pet. Thought it would help him some. Considerin that he is havin a hard time gettin use to havin one. Told him to give it a week and fuck him once before he killed him if that is what he chose to do."

ATLAS: Dirk hummed in approval. Dave blushed and looked uneasy "I don't wanna fuck him, why do we have to?"

EMBER: "For one yer old enough that ya should have fucked someone by now and two a pet is the easiest to have for a first time because it doesn’t matter if you hurt them and they aint strong enough to hurt you."

ATLAS: Dave frowned "Quit going on about it, I don't wanna think about that stuff it's weird"

EMBER: "Regardless ya want to get rid of yer pet that’s what ya got to do." bro said and gave him a little push to walk. "If ya need help with yer hunter Dirk, its gonna have to wait." He said and continued walking away with Dave.

ATLAS: Dave moped and walked down the steps. Dirk grunted and went back into his room "Forgot my shit" he mumbled and picked up a spanner.

EMBER: Bro got back to the room and opened the door. he pushed Dave in and then shut the door behind himself. Karkat was still curled in the corner his knees pulled tightly to his chest with his arms were around them with his forehead resting on the tops of his knees.

ATLAS: Dave stood awkwardly for a bit before going over to Karkat "Up"

EMBER: Karkat didnt move and it was almost as if he hadn’t even heard Dave.

ATLAS: "I said, up" he growled

EMBER: "Fuck off." Karkat said though his voice didnt have the same strength as it did earlier.

ATLAS: Dave kicked him hard. "UP"

EMBER: Karkat flinched at the kick and just tightened the ball he had curled up into and didnt move anymore.

ATLAS: Dave looked over at Bro for some help.

EMBER: Bro smirked and made a motion on his neck in a silent reminder of the locket that Dave had in his pocket.

ATLAS: Dave went back to Karkat and kicked him again "If you get up and put this dress on then I'll give you your stupid locket back"

EMBER: It wasnt quite what bro had in mind but it seemed to work as Karkat lifted his head.   
~~~~  
"Show me that you have it and its not broken." Karkat was terrified that they would do that.

ATLAS: Dave sneered "Like I'd bother breaking it"

EMBER: "Then show me." Karkat said and it sounded more like a plea than a demand.

ATLAS: "Do as I say"

EMBER: Karkat hesitated obviously debating it all but after a moment he slowly stood up so he could put the dress on. At the moment he didnt care that it was a dress just so long as he got the locket back.

ATLAS: Dave watched closely and was just thankful he didn't have to look at his naked body anymore.

EMBER: Karkat put it on but wasnt really able to lace it up thanks to where the laces all were. "There now give me the locket."

ATLAS: "Turn around" Dave folded his arms.

EMBER: Karkat bit his lip and did what he was told. He turned.

ATLAS: Dave roughly pulled at the strings and laced up the back "Okay now face me"

EMBER: Karkat didnt really like how it felt he wasnt used to clothes sticking to him like this was. After a moment he turned. the sleeves hung off his shoulder a bit and the neckline seemed to make his collarbones stick out more than before. And as bro had said the laced up back did show that he had some curves.

ATLAS: Dave hummed and looked back at his brother for some comment.

EMBER: "Made a good choice there lil man. If ya want more dresses like that one then I will get them for ya." Bro said looking Karkat up and down with a smirk.

ATLAS: Dave chucked the locket to Karkat’s feet and then went back to Bro.

EMBER: Karkat instantly grabbed the locket and looked it over to make sure it wasnt broken and when he was sure that it was fine he looked relieved and just held it close not looking at the others. "Alright lil man why don’t ya get him somethin to eat. If ya want to take him out of here at all let me know so I can supervise understand?"

ATLAS: Dave looked up at him "I don't wanna feed him today, I wanna leave it to tomorrow"

EMBER: Bro shrugged. "Alright but know that ya do have to feed him. Humans can’t last as long as us between feeding. Got to eat every day multiple times."

ATLAS: Dave nodded a little "Can we go now?"

EMBER: Bro nodded and opened the door.

ATLAS: Dave left and shoved his hands in his pockets.

EMBER: Bro followed him out and locked the door. Once they were gone Karkat put the locket on and just curled up in the corner with his hands wrapped around it.

ATLAS: Dave sighed and then looked up at Bro "So we just leave him there?"

EMBER: Bro nodded. "Like I said lil man unless I am around to watch he has to stay in there. I'll let ya get him some things for in there if ya want to otherwise he sleeps on the floor."

ATLAS: "What are you going to do with your pet?" He asked curiously.

EMBER: "Some training. Get him listening better and get him used to my venom more. I don’t want him to be completely useless every time that I bite him."

ATLAS: Dave nodded a little and picked up an apple juice box "He won’t get out, will he? Can you lock him in?" He asked. Honestly Dave was terrified of being killed in his sleep because there were three hunters in the house.

EMBER: "Don’t worry lil man. It locks automatically when shut the door and only opens when it’s one of us trying to get out."

ATLAS: "And what about Dirks pet? He was having trouble with him, what if he gets out?" He slurped his juice.

EMBER: "Dirk has his pet under control Dave. Don’t worry." He said and then sighed. "Ya can stay in my room for tonight only if yer are really worried."

ATLAS: Dave rubbed the back of his neck "I just... I don’t trust them."

EMBER: "I know lil man but yer stronger than them and yer a Strider which means that you still got Dirk and me to keep ya safe."

ATLAS: Dave nodded and rubbed his eyes "I’m gonna mess around for a bit then I’ll come through" he slurped more.

EMBER: Bro nodded and then headed up to his room.


	9. Nighttime Rituals

ATLAS: Dirk slid into his room just as the sun was rising, it was normally when he slept. He had blotches of oil and dirt on him and his work gloves on, even his hair was dirty.

EMBER: Jake was hanging from the chains a bit more having more weight on his wrists as his legs had grown too tired to hold him up fully anymore. He had been there for hours after all.

ATLAS: Dirk wandered over and unlocked the chains so Jake would drop to the floor.

EMBER: Jake did drop and then rubbed at his sore wrists.

ATLAS: Dirk looked down on him and passed him a shirt that was larger than needed "Pjs" he grunted.

EMBER: Jake looked at the shirt and then away. "I don’t need it. My clothes are perfectly fine."

ATLAS: "You'll be more comfortable in this" he shook it a little.

EMBER: "I don’t want it." Jake growled.

ATLAS: His eyes seemed to glow and he shoved him into the floor, his teeth gritted together "Wear. It."

EMBER: Jake tried to push Dirk off of him with a growl. "Not gonna happen."

ATLAS: Dirk kneed him in the groin.

EMBER: Jake gasped and then curled in pain.

ATLAS: "Wear it before I make you." He stank of sweat and dirt and metal.

EMBER: Jake looked away. "See where it gets you."

ATLAS: Dirk sighed "Jake...cmon...I’m tryna help you here"

EMBER: "And how exactly does this help?"

ATLAS: "Do ya wanna be wearin the same clothes for the next few weeks?"

EMBER: No, he didnt but right now he was just mad and didnt want anything that came from Dirk. "I don’t care."

ATLAS: "Talk to me..." Dirk leaned off of him a bit "I'm shit at this"

EMBER: Jake scoffed. "Clearly. Since you fucked up this bad. You would have been fine if you hadn’t kidnapped me."

ATLAS: "If ya weren’t here we would barely be able to speak"

EMBER: "And at this rate I won’t talk to you at all. So, which was better?"

ATLAS: "Jake I care aboutcha...trust me yer better here than with my brothers" Dirk took his gloves off and threw them away.

EMBER: "I was better out where I was before you kidnapped me." Jake growl.

ATLAS: "They would’ve got ya eventually"

EMBER: "Maybe but at least out there I would have had chaps on my back that I knew wouldn’t betray me."

ATLAS: "I haven’t betrayed you Jake, I’m saving you" He said softly.

EMBER: "No you are being the greedy bastard that all your kind is."

ATLAS: "Greedy? Ya barely know the meanin of the word" He growled "Ya could be in my brother’s bed while he takes what he wants from ya, THAT is greed. Trust me."

EMBER: "And you weren’t satisfied with what you were getting from me. Our time wasnt good enough so you brought me here because you wanted more." Jake growled. "And more than that you took friends of mine and you are allowing your brothers to do whatever they want to them. Karkat isn’t even 18 yet. Kankri is very religious and hasn’t been touched."

ATLAS: "Ya don’t get it do ya" Dirk sneered "Course not. Ya probably don’t think my kind are even capable of feelin anythin other than malice" He got off of him and went over to his wardrobe.

EMBER: "Well your kind hasn’t proven anything different and just when I thought that you were, this is what happens." Jake said glaring at him from where he was.

ATLAS: "I brought ya here cos I couldn't get enough of ya, I was terrified another demon would take ya or kill ya. Jake I..." He stopped himself.

EMBER: "You know that I can handle myself against others. You got a cheep shot because I thought that I could trust you. If I have lived this long without being killed then I will live many more years without dying as well."

ATLAS: Dirk looked at him and sighed. Why would Jake have feelings for a demon? Dirk knew it was a long shot. He tugged his shirt off and threw in in the corner "I’m going to bed. Ya gonna behave?"

EMBER: "Do I even have a chance of getting out?" Jake knew the answer was probably a no but he asked anyway.

ATLAS: "No" He said simply.

EMBER: Jake sighed and just leaned against the wall.

ATLAS: Dirk hummed and slowly took his shades off. He tucked Cal under one arm and laid on the bed, sprawling out to sleep.

EMBER: Jake watched him for a bit and then looked at the door. He was tempted to at least try to get out, or at the very least get a call out to some other hunters so they could come get them.

ATLAS: Dirk was asleep in moments, drool rolling down his cheek.

EMBER: Jake watched him for several minutes before he silently stood up and then made his way towards the door.

ATLAS: There was a brief noise and a creepy looking doll with wide eyes and long limbs was sitting on the doorknob.

EMBER: Jake jumped when the doll was suddenly on the doorknob. He turned to lookback at Dirk wondering if he had woken up

ATLAS: Dirk snored slightly and moved in his sleep. A lock of badly straightened hair flopped over his face.

EMBER: Jake sighed and looked back to the doll "Fucking thing." He said softly and moved to toss it off of the doorknob.

ATLAS: The head seemed to move so its eyes looked at Jake.

EMBER: Yeah that freaked him out and he backed up.

ATLAS: Dirk still stayed silent and still in his bed.

EMBER: Jake looked back at him once more before moving fast and tossing the doll away and opening the door as quietly as he could.

ATLAS: The door was locked and the dolls arm flopped on Jakes foot.

EMBER: Jake cursed and when he felt the arm he jumped a good foot in the air and moved back. "Fuck!"

ATLAS: Dirk woke with a groan and sat up "Whatr ya doin?" He mumbled sleepily.

EMBER: "Nothing." Jake growled kicking the puppet in frustration and because he really didnt like it.

ATLAS: "DONT YOU FUCKING DARE" Dirk yelled and went over to Jake. "You touch that puppet again I swear to god I will break your neck" he snarled. He was never this angry normally.

EMBER: Dirk's rage surprised Jake greatly. He had never heard him do that before. "Then keep the fucking thing away from me." Jake growled still really creeped out by it.

ATLAS: Dirk waved a hand at him and was already on the floor picking up Cal.

EMBER: Jake watched him really not understanding how Dirk was so calm with a puppet that moved on its own like that.

ATLAS: Dirk set the doll on the bed carefully and then looked back at Jake. He sighed slowly and looked down, his bright eyes half lidded. "Just...don’t do that again."

EMBER: "How the fuck are you not worried about the fact that that thing moves?!"

ATLAS: "What?" Dirk squinted and leaned his head to the side.

EMBER: "That puppet moved by itself!"

ATLAS: "No?" He shook his head and glanced at Cal. "It's Cal, he's harmless."

EMBER: "I don’t fucking believe that. You were fast asleep and he was moving. You think I would just randomly kick it for fun?"

ATLAS: "Well you were angry" He shrugged.

EMBER: "Right so I would just grab that fucking thing out of your arms while you slept just to kick it makes so much sense."

ATLAS: Dirk shrugged again "I misplace him a lot...so?"

EMBER: "He. Fucking. Moved. On. His. Own." Jake growled.

ATLAS: Dirk squinted "You need some sleep Jake"

EMBER: "Not with that thing in the room."

ATLAS: "He basically raised me" he mumbled. "I had no one else man. He’s harmless" he patted Cals head.

EMBER: "I don’t trust it." Jake said staying far away from the puppet.

EMBER: Jake was more than happy to do that and he moved back to the corner he had been in before

ATLAS: Dirk slouched back on the bed and curled up to Cal.

EMBER: Jake watched the puppet as Dirk laid down not even wanting to be in the same room as it

ATLAS: Dirk settled back down to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ATLAS: Dave knocked softly on the door to Bros bedroom.

EMBER: "Come on in lil man" Bro said having already changed Kankri into a long night gown mostly for Dave’s sake.

ATLAS: Dave came in, he was in his boxers and shirt. Kankri was crying again.

EMBER: Bro ignored Kankri completely "Alright into bed lil man got to wake up early so you can do more trainin with yer pet"

ATLAS: Dave glanced at Kankri who was on the floor. "Bro... are you sure he's okay?" He shuffled over to his brother.

EMBER: "Don't worry I gave him another dose of my venom before ya got here. He won't be moving through the night "

ATLAS: "Okay..." Dave took his shades off and crawled under the covers of his brother’s bed.

EMBER: Bro waited for Dave to get comfortable before he got into the bed as well after all he wasn't going to sleep on the floor.

ATLAS: Dave rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned "M'Sorry..." he mumbled.

EMBER: "For what lil man?

ATLAS: "Bein' a baby" He moved and cuddled up to the duvet so his back was pressed to Bros body.

EMBER: "Don't worry I will change that and you won't have to worry anymore" Bro said resting one of his arms over Dave in a way he knew would have him to relax

ATLAS: Dave nuzzled the duvet a little and wiggled closer to him. It was rare that he was ever physical with his brother, mostly because he was scared. So, he felt a little honored at the moment.

EMBER: Bro shifted and removed his shades before closing his eyes so they could sleep

ATLAS: Dave pulled Bros arm closer and then settled down to sleep.

EMBER: Bro didn't mind and held Dave close as they slept

ATLAS: Dave felt safe for once and slipped away into sleep.


	10. Triggered

EMBER: Bro was the first to wake up in the morning and after getting changed he woke Dave.

ATLAS: Dave woke up and looked up at his brother "hmm?"

EMBER: "Time to get up lil man you got a pet to feed and take care of.”

ATLAS: Dave groaned and put his shades on, wandering back to his room to get changed, then down to Karkat.

EMBER: Karkat had slept in the far corner of the room that he was in and the moment that Dave entered Karkat sat straight up quickly.

ATLAS: Dave locked the door behind him and walked over to Karkat. He shoved a bowl in his face. Dave didnt really know what humans ate so he had thrown some dry cereal in the bowl.

EMBER: Karkat looked at the bowl for a moment before slowly taking it. He didn't care that it was dry cereal since he was hungry and he started to eat instantly.

ATLAS: Dave just watched from above with his hands behind his back.

EMBER: Karkat didn't like him watching but he made himself not say anything about it. Before long Karkat finished off the food.

ATLAS: Dave bent down and patted his head. "C'mere"

EMBER: Karkat didn't move right away since he didn't trust the other.

ATLAS: Dave sighed and went to him instead, he sat behind him "Sit still" he said calmly.

EMBER: Karkat tensed as Dave sat behind him "What are you doing? He asked nervously.

ATLAS: "You’re a mess" Dave said. Karkat would soon feel Dave bringing a comb through Karkat's hair.

EMBER: Karkat was surprised by that but just let it happen. "My hair doesn't get real neat because of the curl" he said and winced a little as Dave hit a knot

ATLAS: Dave tugged it through. "I know the feeling. Us Striders all have curly hair but my brothers insist on straightening it within an inch of its life, surprised Dirks got any hair left" he chuckled.

EMBER: Karkat was a little surprised by that since he saw no signs of curl in any of their hair "why?”

ATLAS: "Thinks it makes them look cooler I guess"

EMBER: Karkat shrugged since he really didnt know either way. At least this wasnt too bad. not exactly something he liked but it was better than what had happened when Bro had been in there.

ATLAS: Dave finished and patted his head again. "Good..."

EMBER: Karkat just sighed. "Will you answer a few questions I have? Or would it be a waste of breath even asking?"

ATLAS: "You can ask but I might not answer..." Dave stood up.

EMBER: "Why did you attack us? There are a lot of other hunters out there so why Jake and I and why grab Kankri?"

ATLAS: "Dirk wanted Jake for some reason...bro wanted me to have a pet and I guess you two were just there" Dave shrugged.

EMBER: That made him feel slightly better that it wasnt a case that they had specifically target them all, but only slightly. "And why do you do everything Bro says. From the sound of it you don’t want me here."

ATLAS: "My brother deserves the respect I give him" Dave sneered.

EMBER: "Respect doesn’t mean following blindly." Karkat snapped.

ATLAS: Dave frowned angrily "You don’t know what it’s like"

EMBER: "What, what is like? Following blindly because they are family? Or is it because he is forcing you to do what he wants you to do?"

ATLAS: "He's not forcing me" He clenched his fists. "He’s scary okay?"

EMBER: "That means that he if forcing you. If you are afraid of not doing it for him hurting you then he is forcing you."

ATLAS: Dave folded his arms "Bro is a great guy okay?" He sighed and rubbed a bruise on his arm under his shirt from one of his strifes with Bro. "He knows what’s best for me"

EMBER: "He says that but he may not. You shouldn’t have to fear your own family. " Karkat said maybe trying to win Dave over to his side.

ATLAS: "Useless human" he muttered. "Demon clans don’t work like that"

EMBER: "Your right Demon clans are more abusive and a lot more violent. I have seen clans turn on each other during a fight. But we hunters stick together and fight off everything without adding fear to those younger than us."

ATLAS: Dave growled "He is training me to be strong" he looked at him "Bro knows how to do that"

EMBER: "Strong or violent? Though with what I have seen a bit fucked up as well."

ATLAS: "Fucked up?" He hissed "Don’t you dare!"

EMBER: "You know the things he is telling you to do are wrong!" Karkat snapped.

ATLAS: "I'm a demon Karkat, it’s supposed to be that way"

EMBER: "No its not. I know that your kind kills it natural and it’s our job to make sure that you stay in check. But this is beyond fucked up."

ATLAS: "You’re only here for my benefit" he growled, "Stop asking questions"

EMBER: "I am here because he wants to teach you to be just as fucked up as him! " Karkat growled back.

ATLAS: "He knows what’s best" Dave repeated.

EMBER: "Maybe for his own stick desires."

ATLAS: "He is teaching me how to be a great demon, to deal with trash like you"

EMBER: "You keep telling yourself that. Maybe it will help you sleep at night. But know that he will turn on you eventually. His kind always do."

ATLAS: "He would never do that"

EMBER: "Oh yeah? Then tell me why he scares you. When you don’t want to do something and he tells you why do you do it? My guess is that he is already hurting you."

ATLAS: "Shut up" He growled, really getting angry. "He's doing what’s best"

EMBER: "He is manipulating you! And he is making you think that it is normal!!"

ATLAS: "It is normal, Karkat I kill people to eat them" Dave leaned in.

EMBER: "Yeah but what about all this? He was telling you to rape me that isn’t natural and I know you don’t have to do that for food."

ATLAS: "I’m doing that for your sake. Like Bro said, you don’t wanna die a virgin."

EMBER: "And what about Kankri? He made a vow to remain a virgin. He WANTS to be a virgin. And bro is going to take that from him if he hasn’t already. And you think I really care if I die a virgin? News flash I don’t. I put my life on the line every day without caring once bit if I ever have sex."

ATLAS: "Bro knows what’s best!" Dave kicked him hard in the side "I do what he says because I trust him. I know he might be weird sometimes but there’s logic behind it okay?"

EMBER: Karkat grunted in pain as he was kicked and he curled a little because of it. "So, you are willing to just stand by as he ruins my brother. As he harms him beyond repair?" he said through clenched teeth.

ATLAS: Dave burst out laughing then pretended to wipe a tear from his eye "Oh Karkat, Kankri gets to die once Bro is done with him." His smile fell into an enraged frown "SOME of us don't get that luxury"

EMBER: "Yeah because dying after all that your deranged brother does to him is so great."

ATLAS: "At least he'll be out of this misery"

EMBER: Karkat growled and lunged at Dave for that.

ATLAS: Dave pushed him back and shoved him into the wall. Because of the anger his horns had peaked through and his eyes brightened up a deep red.

EMBER: Karkat still fought against him angry and worried about Kankri and Dave wasnt helping that, but then again, he was the one who brought it up but he didnt want to think about how that was his fault.

ATLAS: Dave growled and grabbed his head and moved it to the side, aiming for his neck.

EMBER: Karkat jerked and tried to punch Dave in the jaw in order to protect his neck.

ATLAS: Dave bit into his neck hard and already suckling.

EMBER: Karkat cried out in pain and pushed at Dave a bit but soon his strength seemed to start to leave him.

ATLAS: Dave groaned and gulped the blood down. The anger in him released a type of venom that was new to Dave because of his emotions. It seemed to burn into Karkat's veins and spread pain through him.

EMBER: Karkat cried out and clawed at Dave as the pain spread through his body and caused tears to begin to stream down his cheeks "S-stop" He begged.

ATLAS: Dave pulled back once he realized that something wrong was happening. He took a couple steps away from him then ran out, locking the door behind him.

EMBER: Karkat collapsed to the ground and curled up instantly, the pain still strong and he was sobbing in a way that he hadn’t since he was a small child.

ATLAS: Dave ran up to Bros room and didnt bother knocking, he burst in, in quite a state "B-Bro somethings happened..."

EMBER: Bro had Kankri pinned to the bed and was feeding from him. He wasnt actually hungry but he loved the taste of his blood and it helped to keep his venom in Kankri's system. Bro jerked back when Dave ran in and he frowned and was up in a moment. "What happened?" He asked looking Dave over to make sure that he wasnt hurt by Karkat.

ATLAS: Dave flinched back when he saw that Bro was feeding. Kankri was really starting to react to the venom, he gasped a little and had a hand clutched onto Bros clothes. Dave bit his lip "I think I bit him wrong or something..." his mouth was dripping with blood.

EMBER: Bro frowned and just left Kankri on the bed as he moved closer. "What happened exactly?" He asked walking out of the room and bringing Dave with him. He was headed back down to where Karkat was being held.

ATLAS: Kankri curled up on the bed and rubbed his neck. Dave shrugged "I got really angry and bit him then something happened"

EMBER: Bro raised an eyebrow before quickening his pace. As soon as he reached the room he walked right in. Karkat was still curled up trembling in pain and crying. Bro walked over and grabbed him which caused Karkat to scream and Bro looked over the bite. he then took a small sniff and chuckled as he dropped Karkat. "Ya didnt bite him wrong lil man. Ya developed yer first venom. And I guess the anger caused it to be painful."

ATLAS: Dave shifted a little "I... didn’t mean to" he looked at Karkat "He just really pissed me off. I felt my teeth go all warm then Karkat started being weird and screaming"

EMBER: Bro nodded. "Usually yer first venom comes like the one I use. Druglike and brings pleasure usually comes in after the first time ya fuck someone. But it aint unheard of for a demons first venom to be painful. Ya just got to learn how to control it so those that ya bite don’t end up like this all the time."

ATLAS: Dave nodded a bit and looked at Bro "When will he stop...doing that?"

EMBER: "When his body finally gets rid of it. But if it bothers ya so much I can bite him and at least numb his body to the pain."

ATLAS: Dave shook his head "I don’t wanna share his blood" he said with a ghost of a smile, he was only teasing.

EMBER: Bro shrugged. "Up to you lil man. I can bite and quiet him down or he can stay like this for a few hours."

ATLAS: He looked at Karkat. "Leave him. He deserves it."

EMBER: Bro nodded. "Alright." He said with a chuckle. "If past experience taught me anythin it’s that this will keep him in line better. " He said and ruffled Dave's hair. "Now then just keep an eye on him to make sure his heart doesn’t stop or nothin. It aint likely but there are some humans who have done that."

ATLAS: Dave nodded and watched Karkat "Bro? ...you’re looking out for me yeah?"

EMBER: Bro frowned at the question. "Course I am. Always have...What makes ya ask?"

ATLAS: Dave moved back "n-nothing" he didnt want Bro reacting badly.

EMBER: Bro looked like he didnt believe him "What happened Dave." the fact that he called Dave by his name and not his usual nickname for him said a lot for his mood.

ATLAS: Dave started to panic, he didn't want Bro getting angry. "Karkat started talking shit about you, was just making sure that’s all"

EMBER: "Makin sure of what exactly?" Bro asked as he glanced back at Karkat who was in too much pain to even register what was going on around him.

ATLAS: "That we are doing the right thing here"

EMBER: Bro didnt believe that and it worried him what the hunter had been saying to Dave. "I want ya to go to my room. In my closet third shelf from the top is a small locked box. Bring it to me. Now." 

ATLAS: Dave didn’t question it. He returned a few moments later with the box "Kankri is crying again..." he said softly as he handed it to him.

EMBER: "Just ignore that." Bro said as he unlocked the box and moved towards Karkat again. Against Karkat's protesting cries of pain he forced him up into a sitting position. He pulled out the first item from the box and began putting it on Karkat, his body blocking Dave's view of what was going on.

ATLAS: Dave swayed a little to try and see what it was "Bro...?"

EMBER: The first bit seemed to be a collar and after that a piece that fastened around karkat's mouth and jaw and it would clearly make it so that karkat wouldn’t be able to talk. Both were locked and required a special key to remove. The collar looked like a shock collar that Bro had modified.

ATLAS: Dave’s eyes widened a little "That’s... quite extreme" 

EMBER: "If he is gonna make ya question me and what I do for you then its best that he don’t talk at all. Besides he had a bad mouth anyway and this will fix that."

ATLAS: Dave nodded stiffly "Alright, if you say so"

EMBER: Bro finished fastening it all and then stood up. "There from now on if he doesn’t listen to what ya say the first time you use the collar. Too much of yer current venom will kill him so we will go out hunting for your meals until you can control your venom."

ATLAS: Dave nodded "I didnt mean to do it, it just sorta happened."

EMBER: "I know lil man. But I aint mad about it. I am proud and I suggest that ya tell D that ya got yer first venom. Ya know he will kick yer ass if you don’t." Bro said and started to the door after handing a small remote to Dave. "One setting just press the button when he don’t listen."

ATLAS: Dave nodded, a slight smile sat on his lips, he had finally found his venom.

EMBER: It was just the first one. Demons had multiple especially ones of high classes like the Strider clan. D had the most venoms of all of them with 4 different ones he could use at will.

ATLAS: Dave was just glad he wasnt so defenseless "Thanks" he murmured.

EMBER: Bro nodded and then headed out and went back to his room.


	11. A Little Piece of Family Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!! : RAPE, forced blowjob, drugged sex, light bondage, virgin (There might be more that i cant think of right now.)

EMBER: Bro entered his room and shut the door as he glanced at Kankri. "Yer brother really is becomin a problem."

ATLAS: Kankri sat up slowly as he heard Bro come in, he reached a hand out "Please..." he whispered, he had obviously been crying.

EMBER: Bro smirked a little as he looked at Kankri. "Please what?"

ATLAS: Kankri looked up at him with half lidded blood shot eyes, he was so consumed by the venom that he didnt really know where he was or what was happening, all he knew was that when the demon bit him it felt better than anything. His head was spinning from the blood loss and his fingers felt numb "bite me again..."

EMBER: Bro chuckled. He knew Kankri's body would adjust to the venom after a few more days and at that point he would be able to think and move better but he would still crave the bite and he would need to continue to get it to prevent the withdrawals which Could kill Kankri if stopped right away. Bro was in front of Kankri almost instantly and lifted him up then sat down with Kankri in his lap. He had kept Kankri in outfits that allowed him full access to whatever he wanted and he loved it. "Tilt yer head." He said though he knew he didnt have to and as soon as Kankri did he leaned forward and gently bit into Kankri's neck letting more of his venom flow into him.

ATLAS: Kankri gasped as he felt it and let out a throaty moan, he stuttered soft mismatched prayers of thanks and let his eyes close.

EMBER: Bro didnt drink much of his blood this time. No, he had other plans as he shifted Kankri and moved the skirt a little.

ATLAS: Kankri didnt think much of it, he was focused on the venom and the high he was getting from it. His hand reached up and stroked the stubble on Bros chin and cheek, mainly to try and keep him where he was.

EMBER: Bro was pleased with how Kankri had come along and after a moment one of his hands traveled down and started to tease his hole.

ATLAS: Kankri gasped and immediately kicked and tried to scramble away. Even in his haze his instincts told him this was wrong.

EMBER: Bro pulled his fangs out with a small growl. "Hold still. You want to feel good don’t ya?"

ATLAS: "N-not like that… please" he slurred out.

EMBER: "I am going to do it either way pet. Yer only choice is if I let ya feel good during it or not."

ATLAS: "I took an oath" Kankri said as if it was that simple, as if that would be a good enough reason.

EMBER: Bro chuckled. "I don’t care. So yer choice. Either let me do this and I will make you feel better than ya ever have or you fight me and I will make sure that yer pain is the worst you could ever imagine."

ATLAS: "I won’t have sex with you" Kankri managed out.

EMBER: "Remember that it was yer choice." he said and then quickly pinned Kankri to the bed and forced his ass up into the air. "Because I am going to fuck ya into the bed today weather ya want me to or not."

ATLAS: Kankri struggled and tried to kick him "STOP! Stop please! You don’t know what this means to me! Please!"

EMBER: "Yer right I don’t know, and I don’t care." Bro said holding him down with ease as he pushed the skirt up and smirked as he looked down at Kankri he then let his finger circle his hole before pressing one in.

ATLAS: Kankri screamed out in pain, he was incredibly tight obviously.

EMBER: Bro chuckled and just slowly moved the finger in and out letting it stretch him a bit. This was only for his own pleasure. If he were to go in without any prep it would be painful for himself and he didnt want that.

ATLAS: Kankri was still trying to crawl away he sobbed "Forgive me" over and over, but he wasnt saying it to Bro.

EMBER: Bro didnt care what Kankri was saying and just held him in place and after a minute he pushed another finger into Kankri.

ATLAS: "Stop it, stop it please" he begged.

EMBER: "I told ya yer choices. And ya choice this one. I could have made this feel a hell of a lot better."

ATLAS: "It is a sin!" Kankri wailed.

EMBER: "This aint a sin lil hunter. After all humans have been fuckin each other all the way since the beginnin."

ATLAS: "We are both men" he growled "And I took a chastity oath"

EMBER: "And why would I care? After all." He leaned forward and licked Kankri's ear. "I am a demon." He said as he pushed another finger in getting impatient.

ATLAS: Kankri arched his back down and yelled out again in pain.  
~~~~  
"B-Bro..?" Came a small voice that wasnt from Kankri.

EMBER: Bro frowned a little and shifted just enough to look towards his door. "Yeah lil man?"

ATLAS: "What are you doing?!" Dave asked in a scared whisper. The younger boy was standing at the door, seeming more vulnerable than ever.

EMBER: Bro chuckled and motioned Dave closer "Come see. After all, yer gonna be doin this to yer pet soon enough."

ATLAS: "You're being weird again..."

EMBER: "This isn’t weird. After all D and I have shared many pets. It would be good for you to have me around to practice for when ya finally fuck yer own."

ATLAS: "I don’t wanna fuck Karkat...Bro... your fingers are up its ass... should I g-get the camera again?" Dave was sincerely hoping the answer to that would be a no.

EMBER: Bro actually hadn’t thought about the camera until Dave brought it up. "Yes, go and get it. I think this hunter deserves to have his first time recorded. And you will be fuckin yer pet lil man."

ATLAS: Dave plodded out the room. It wasnt too unusual for Bro to make Dave film his escapades, whenever he had a new pet or brought a stranger home for an easy catch, he would sometimes wake Dave up and get him to film it for his own purposes, and also to help expose Dave to 'the real world.' Needless to say, Dave hated every moment of it, but he'd never say no to his older brother. Dave came through with the camera and threw a smuppet at his brother to express his annoyance.  
~~~~  
Kankri whimpered more protests.

EMBER: In the time that Dave was gone Bro had pulled his fingers out of Kankri and put a gag into his mouth before he chained his arms to his head board. "Be proud lil hunter. I will be able to put this video on my website and you will become famous." Bro purred to Kankri right before Dave got in. He chuckled as the smuppet hit him since he had never had a problem with them. He just set it aside and then moved to help get everything set up so that the angles were right and then turned on a few special lights that he kept in there for this kind of thing.

ATLAS: Dave wandered over and bit his lip "Talk me through it yeah?" Dave asked. Mostly because he knew if he didnt have someone encouraging him through carrying on, he would probably walk out and go vomit somewhere.

EMBER: "I will keep ya on workin the camera for now. I will get ya into the video towards the end. You remember the things I taught ya for this right?" Bro had taught Dave how to 'properly film porn' a good while back and had made Dave do it more than once.

ATLAS: "Close ups for a bit then pan out to see the position, and make sure to get everything you say" Dave said with a nod.

EMBER: Bro nodded. "Good I want ya to start on his face and give them a good slow view of his body." Bro said since he often changed how the start of his films were done.

ATLAS: Dave nodded and turned the camera on, he aimed it at Kankri's face, he was sobbing and crying, cheeks red with humiliation. Dave slowly moved the camera around to show his body.

EMBER: Bro watched to make sure that Dave was getting what he wanted and then nodded. "Good." Bro said and quickly stripped his shirt off and then moved. "Ya ready for this my pet? Make sure ya moan good and loud for the camera." bro said as he moved Kankri's legs up and then slowly slipped his fingers back in.

ATLAS: Dave reached a hand out and pushed Bros hair out his face and into a better position before filming him press his fingers in.  
~~~~  
Kankri squealed slightly.

EMBER: Bro chuckled and leaned down gently nipping and licking at Kankri's stomach and hips.

ATLAS: Dave filmed it all and watched from the tiny screen while Kankri shivered and jumped a little.

EMBER: Bro made sure that Kankri was stretched more before moving and grabbing the lube that he had set nearby. He lubed up his fingers and then pushed them back in coating Kankri's insides with them. Once that was done he smirked and grabbed the smuppet that Dave had thrown at him earlier. Luckily for Kankri it was a smaller one so it would give him a little more stretch than his fingers but it was still smaller than Bro's own cock.

ATLAS: Dave rolled his eyes, god he hated those smuppets.  
~~~~  
Kankri let out a particularly loud sob.

EMBER: Bro lined its nose up with Kankri's hole and then slowly, for the camera, pushed it in licking his lips as he watched Kankri. He made a motion for Dave to make sure that he got Kankri's face in the shot.

ATLAS: Dave got a close up of the nose being stuffed in then zoomed out so Kankri's face could be seen. His eyes and nose were scrunched up, then once the toy was significantly in, he clenched his teeth down on the gag and sprung his eyes open, a small gasp of pain coming from him.

EMBER: Bro pushed the nose all the way in and then shifted to nip at Kankri's jaw and down to his neck. "If you want to behave I will give you a quick bite." He said softly so that the camera wouldn’t be able to pick it up.

ATLAS: Kankri pulled his face away from Bro when he heard that.

EMBER: "Is that a yes or a no. You need to nod or shake yer head." He said and gently scraped his teeth against his neck where he usually bit.

ATLAS: Kankri couldn't help it, his desires overtook him and he nodded

EMBER: Bro chuckled and kissed his neck and then bit into him, knowing that Dave would shift the camera away and he moved the toy inside of Kankri knowing that it would feel much better than when Bro just bit him.

ATLAS: Dave moved the camera to a close up of Kankri's ass.  
~~~~  
Kankri moaned deeply at the feeling of getting his fix.

EMBER: Bro poured a little extra in this time so it lasted longer while he fucked Kankri. He thrust the smuppet in and out of his ass and then pulled his teeth out and licked up the blood on his neck to seal the wound.

ATLAS: Kankri arched up and groaned happily.  
~~~~  
Dave felt a little uneasy.

EMBER: "Good boy." Bro purred into his ear as he pulled back so here was a better view of the smuppet going in and out of his ass. "How about we make this even better." He said and pressed a button inside the smuppet that caused the nose to vibrate.

ATLAS: Kankri screamed, his legs and dick twitched at the sudden feeling.

EMBER: Bro chuckled. "You love that don’t ya." He said and continued to thrust the smuppet in and out.

ATLAS: Kankri nodded quickly and pulled at the chains.

EMBER: Bro was going to keep him chained simply for the video and after a few more thrusts he pressed the button again making the vibrations get stronger.

ATLAS: Kankri screamed again and cried out.  
~~~~  
Dave bit his lip "Bro I think he’s close" he whispered.

EMBER: Bro nodded since he could tell it was true. "Grab me the ring." He said since he kept a cockring for times like this. It wouldn’t be fun if his partners came too fast.

ATLAS: Dave filmed himself going and grabbing the ring from a drawer and passing it to his brother.

EMBER: Bro kissed at Kankri's stomach as he slipped the ring onto his cock and fastened it. It wouldn’t bother Kankri right away but he would start to feel it soon.

ATLAS: Kankri wriggled underneath him and sobbed again.  
~~~~  
Dave watched his brother carefully.

EMBER: Bro thrust the smuppet in and out faster for a bit glad when it moved with ease and he knew that he would have an easy time getting himself in Kankri now.

ATLAS: There was a quiet click as Dave turned the Camera off.

EMBER: Bro heard it and turned to look at him. "Whatcha doin lil man? This video aint done."

ATLAS: Dave blushed "Bro... this feels wrong"

EMBER: "Turn it back on." Bro said firmly.

ATLAS: "He's obviously not enjoying it Bro, everyone else you bring home begs for it...but he's just drugged up" he bit his lip.

EMBER: "He is enjoying it lil man. The drug doesn’t stop his wanting it, it just takes away the pain of it being his fist time."

ATLAS: "Karkat used the word ‘Rape’ earlier..." Dave said quickly.  
~~~~  
Kankri make a noise at the mention of his brother’s name.

EMBER: "I am not raping him. After all he did give his consent." Bro said knowing that Dave wouldn’t have heard his words to Kankri when he had convinced him to behave in exchange for a bite.

ATLAS: "Bro I don’t think it works like that...this feels really wrong, more than normal."

EMBER: "Are ya questionin me lil man?" Bro said his voice getting a dangerous tone to it.

ATLAS: Dave shrunk back a little "n-no sorry"

EMBER: "Then turn the camera back on and keep filmin like I have taught ya to do."

ATLAS: "Sorry" he turned the camera back on and aimed it to Kankri's ass.

EMBER: Bro gave a small nod and then turned his attention back to Kankri as he moved the smuppet in and out of him faster.

ATLAS: Dave flinched, god he really hated those toys.  
~~~~  
Kankri cried more and whimpered, he was starting to feel the effects of the ring.

EMBER: Bro gave a small chuckle and soon he turned the toy off and pulled it out slowly in a way that would tease Kankri's body.

ATLAS: Kankri arched his back and groaned slowly.  
~~~~  
Dave zoomed in to it.

EMBER: Once the toy was out Bro moved to remove his pants and boxers, freeing his cock which had been far too restricted in them. Once they were off he moved and grabbed the lube again and added a little more to Kankri's hole and to his own cock to make going in easier. He was a bit bigger than the toy so this was going to stretch Kankri more as he entered. He moved and then flipped Kankri over so he was once again on his knees with his ass in the air. "I suggest that ya try to relax." He said softly before lining up and pushing in with a groan.

ATLAS: Dave sort of vaguely aimed the camera to where it needed to be. He was a little busy awkwardly staring at his naked brother, this wasnt the first time he'd seen him like this, but it still weirdly interested him, and equally sickened him.  
~~~~  
Kankri yelped and kicked his legs and pulled at the chains. His body jumped and tried to pull away.

EMBER: Bro kept his hands on Kankri's hips and pulled him back until he was fully sheathed inside the smaller male. "Nice and tight." Bro said with a chuckle and soon he started to move his hips. The thrusts for a little slow for the first few but they quickly gained speed.

ATLAS: Kankri had tears falling from his cheeks, his body clamped down on Bro in a sort of rejection.  
~~~~  
Dave kept the camera still and watched.

EMBER: Bro moaned and leaned over Kankri more to kiss and nip at his neck. And when he was sure the camera wouldn’t be able to see he gave him another small dose of venom.

ATLAS: Dave moved so he was filming from behind Bro while he bit him.  
~~~~  
Kankri moaned as he was bitten and tried to reach Bro, he arched against him and smiled.

EMBER: Bro pulled his teeth out and sealed the wound again as he continued to thrust. It would make it feel much better and help him to relax. He was behaving after all so Bro was going to keep his promise and make it feel good. Even the effects of the cockring would start to feel good.

ATLAS: He mumbled and moaned to Bro, his body seemed to melt, all he could think about was that something felt amazing.  
~~~~  
Dave moved around them filming, he looked up at Bro for some kind of validation.

EMBER: Bro did keep his eye on Dave while he was filming and every now and then he would make a small motion to let Dave know what he wanted him to do or to say that he was doing good. His thrusts got faster and a bit rougher but Kankri wouldn’t feel any pain.

ATLAS: Kankri gasped and moaned louder, he tried to look back at him because he was so hazy.  
~~~~  
Dave was in awe.

EMBER: Bro placed small kisses on Kankri's back moving down his spine a bit as he did. He was going to make this a good show for both Dave and audiences on his website.

ATLAS: Dave caught every moment on camera and pushed away whatever he was currently thinking about his brother.  
~~~~  
Kankri’s body sweated a little and he called out in a groan, he was really feeling it now.

EMBER: Bro nibbled a little on Kankri's skin every now and then and after a while his thrusts started to speed up a bit more and his hand moved down and he gently removed the cockring. "Cum for me." He said before biting into his shoulder another dose of venom and he licked the wound before he would even pull his mouth away.

ATLAS: Before he had even finished his sentence Kankri was having an explosive orgasm over the bed.

EMBER: Bro smirked and a few moments after he pushed in as deep as he could and came inside Kankri with a moan.

ATLAS: Kankri whimpered as he did.  
~~~~  
Dave’s eyes widened and a small smile peaked on his lips.

EMBER: Bro rode out his orgaism and then slowly pulled back and out. He then motioned for Dave to leave the camera and come over.

ATLAS: Dave bit his lip and stayed where he was, he was obviously embarrassed.

EMBER: "Come on lil man. Got to learn some time." Bro said as he moved back.

ATLAS: Dave left the camera running and set it on the bedside table so everything could be seen. Dave slowly shuffled forward "Y-yeah?" He whispered a bit.

EMBER: Bro rolled Kankri over a bit so that he could relax at least a little. "Yer gonna get some fun with him too."

ATLAS: "I dont wanna touch him" Dave moved behind the camera again.

EMBER: Bro caught him before Dave could go too far. "I won’t make ya fuck his ass. At the very least yer gonna be fuckin his mouth."

ATLAS: Dave quivered and looked at him "I don’t wanna do that either..."

EMBER: "I didnt ask if ya wanted to lil man I told ya that yer gonna." Bro said firmly.

ATLAS: "Bro please... I dont wanna touch him "

EMBER: "Would ya rather I get yer pet up here for ya to fuck instead?"

ATLAS: "No...Bro I don't wanna do this, I really dont wanna do this" his voice broke.

EMBER: "Again I aint askin ya Dave I am telling you that you will be doing something this time even if I have to make ya do it."

ATLAS: Dave tried to pull away "Bro please, I’m not ready"

EMBER: Bro tightened his grip on Dave. "You are more than old enough Dave and you are going to do it." Bro growled his eyes glowing past his shades showing how short his temper was getting.

ATLAS: Dave whined and was close to crying "I don't know what to do, I don't wanna go near him he's disgusting"

EMBER: Bro pulled Dave close and into his arm in a way that he did to calm Dave down when he was younger, the few times he was ever caring toward him. "I will walk ya through it. It really aint all that hard. And besides he reacts very well and I know that yer gonna enjoy it."

ATLAS: Dave stiffened, he felt uneasy being this close to his brother like this. "Can we turn off the camera?" He asked shyly.

EMBER: Bro hesitated obviously thinking. "Fine this time we will turn it off. But when ya fuck yer pet it will be on and recording."

ATLAS: Dave pulled away from him and turned off the camera. He took a pause and then bolted for the bedroom door.

EMBER: Bro was there leaning against it before Dave was even half way. "Not this time lil man. You are doin this."

ATLAS: "Please..." He whimpered.

EMBER: "No. You will be doin this." Bro said firmly.

ATLAS: "Not on him...please not on him, I don’t want my first time to be with some dirty hunter"

EMBER: "You would rather I find somethin else?"

ATLAS: "Or just leave it?"

EMBER: "Yer not gettin out of it Dave. Ya got two choices. Use this one or I get yer pet and since I don’t trust him to to bite ya, yer gonna be fuckin his ass."

ATLAS: "F-fine...just don’t...make it weird" Dave looked up at him "Don’t just leave me either"

EMBER: "I aint gonna leave ya. I am gonna make sure that ya do this right."

ATLAS: Dave looked nervous and looked at Kankri.

EMBER: Bro gave Dave a little push toward him. "Now yer choice. Ass or mouth"

ATLAS: "M-mouth..." He said tripping over himself a bit.

EMBER: Bro nodded and pulled Dave closer and then removed the gag that he had placed on Kankri.

ATLAS: Dave leaned on Bro a bit just because he didn't want to be near Kankri.

EMBER: Bro pet Kankri's hair for a moment. "Yer gonna be good for the lil man right?"

ATLAS: "Bite me..." was all Kankri could say, he was in such a lustful mess.

EMBER: "If ya can make the lil man feel good I will." Bro purred to him.

ATLAS: Kankri gave a vague nod and looked at Dave.  
~~~~  
Dave groaned "He looks pathetic"

EMBER: "It’s the venom. The effects will dull a bit soon enough." He said and then moved and unchained Kankri's wrists.

ATLAS: Kankri rubbed his wrists and curled up. Dave blinked a few times "Bro?"

EMBER: "Yeah?" Bro looked at him.

ATLAS: "You gonna put some pants on?"

EMBER: Bro chuckled. "Yeah I will." He said and then moved to put the pants on.

ATLAS: Dave sighed in relief.

EMBER: Once his pants were on he turned to Dave. "Ya want to do the work or want the hunter to do it?"

ATLAS: "I’ll do it, I don’t trust him. Don’t wanna get my dick chomped off thanks"

EMBER: Bro chuckled. "He won’t bite ya." He said and then stepped aside. "Alright lil man get started."

ATLAS: "Get started? That’s all you’re gonna give me? Could you make this a little more awkward for me?"

EMBER: Bro rolled his eyes. "Remove yer pants and sit."

ATLAS: Dave slowly shuffled off his pants and sat on the bed, he covered himself a little.

EMBER: Bro pulled Kankri off the bed and put him on his knees in front of Dave. "You are gonna suck his cock until he cums hunter. If ya do good I will bite ya again."

ATLAS: Kankri groaned softly as he was moved and looked up at Dave.  
~~~~  
Dave was looking at Bro.

EMBER: Bro gave Kankri a little nudge. "Go on hunter. Make him feel good." Bro said and then stepped back.

ATLAS: Kankri opened his mouth and Dave slowly put his soft dick against his tongue with a soft gasp.

EMBER: Bro smirked as he watched. "Ya gotta suck hunter."

ATLAS: Kankri groaned again, almost sounding annoyed. He sucked a little.  
~~~~  
Dave gasped again "Shit"

EMBER: Bro knelt behind Kankri a little moved to kiss his shoulder and gently scrape his fangs on it. "If you want my bite hunter you have to do well."

ATLAS: Kankri moved his head a little to turn to Bro, he made a small yearning noise.

EMBER: "Pay attention to what yer doin hunter. Make him moan loud and cum and you will get what you want." Bro said softly in Kankri's ear.

ATLAS: Kankri got his dick into his mouth again and sucked a bit more.  
~~~~  
Dave leaned back and bit his lip as he grew hard.

EMBER: "Don’t forget to use yer tongue. It will make him feel good faster."

ATLAS: Kankri did that and Dave smiled "Awh Bro.."

EMBER: "Yeah lil man?" Bro asked looking up at him and petting Kankri's back.

ATLAS: "Feels good..." he gasped, spreading his legs wider. Kankri made a small noise and swirled his tongue around.

EMBER: Bro chuckled. "Told ya it would." He said and nibbled on Kankri's shoulder and continued to give little tips to make it better for Dave.

ATLAS: Dave smiled and stayed leaned back, Kankri messily sucked him and moved his tongue. Dave waited a little while before reaching over to the bedside table and picking up the camera.

EMBER: "Want it to be recorded lil man?"

ATLAS: "Yeah...but from up here" he smirked shyly and turned it on "I want you in it..."

EMBER: Bro chuckled and then moved. "Got to make sure that you are in it too." Bro said and set up something fast so that it showed Dave's face a bit while still getting the high angle that Dave wanted.

ATLAS: Dave smiled and leaned back a little so he wouldn't be in shot "Push his head down" Dave whispers.

EMBER: Bro motioned for Dave to lean forward. "Yer gonna be in the shot." Bro said as he pushed Kankri's head down so he took more of Dave's length into his mouth.

ATLAS: Dave gasped and then moaned loudly "Awh my god..." Kankri choked and gagged as he was pushed.

EMBER: Bro didnt pay too much attention to it all and just make sure that he allowed Kankri to breathe.

ATLAS: Dave was a little overwhelmed "Fuck" he panted with a smile, his eyes locked on his brother.

EMBER: Bro chuckled and continue to tease Kankri to made him listen better. And after a few moments one of his hands went down and he pushed his fingers back into Kankri's ass already getting some ideas.

ATLAS: Kankri made a squealing noise and kicked his legs a little.  
~~~~  
Dave groaned and smiled "Don’t think my dicks ever been this hard before" he whispered.

EMBER: "Now ya see why pets are so helpful." Bro said with a chuckle and thrust his fingers in and out of Kankri.

ATLAS: Dave didnt care for Kankri really.  
~~~~  
Kankri started crying again, his tears falling onto Dave’s thighs.

EMBER: Bro continued like that for a few moments. "Grab the smuppet and give it to me."

ATLAS: Dave tensed up and shook his head.

EMBER: "Do as yer told lil man."

ATLAS: "It’s not for me, is it?" He bit his lip.

EMBER: "No it aint for ya. It’s for him."

ATLAS: Dave nodded and chucked the toy at him.

EMBER: Bro caught it and then instantly pulled his fingers out and pushed the nose back into Kankri.

ATLAS: Kankri yelped and tried to pull away from Dave.

EMBER: Bro just pushed his head down more. "Keep goin hunter."

ATLAS: Kankri moved his tongue a little and whimpered.  
~~~~  
Dave’s breathing got quicker "Bro…Bro I’m gonna cum"

EMBER: "Then cum." He said as he turned the toy onto the highest setting.

ATLAS: Kankri cried out and moved a little.  
~~~~  
Dave smiled at his brother’s words and groaned louder, tilting his head back and finally cuming down Kankri’s throat.

EMBER: Bro pushed Kankri's head down farther so he would have to swallow.

ATLAS: He choked it up and spluttered the mess back on Dave who then kicked him in his shoulder "Gross."

EMBER: Bro frowned a bit. "Lick it up." He ordered Kankri pushing his head into the mess a bit.

ATLAS: Kankri slowly and sleepily started licking with a gentle growl.  
~~~~  
Dave reached up to turn the camera off

EMBER: Bro stopped him. "Not yet."

ATLAS: Dave frowned a little.  
~~~~  
Kankri then finished and sat back.

EMBER: Bro lifted Kankri and chained him back up. "Fix the camera angle lil man." He said as he moved to get something.

ATLAS: "To where?" He asked through a sigh. Kankri curled up to try to protect himself.

EMBER: "So his entire body is seen for this last shot." Bro said as he looked around the special area of his closet.

ATLAS: Dave did and set the camera. Kankri watched, a little scared

EMBER: Bro found what he was looking for. He came back over and pulled the smuppet out of Kankri and quickly replaced it with a plug that stretched him almost as much as bro had. "There now keep that in." he said before moving Kankri so he was sitting pushing the plug in more and then while looking at the camera he kissed along his neck and then bit into him once more.

ATLAS: Kankri sobbed slightly and curved his back "It hurts..." he whined.  
~~~~  
Dave found himself smiling as he watched.

EMBER: "It’s gonna be stayin in ya for a while so get used to it hunter." Bro chuckled as he licked his neck.

ATLAS: Dave pulled his clothes back on.  
~~~~  
Kankri hung his head and sobbed more, he was slowly getting used to the venom.

EMBER: Once Bro was done he turned the camera off and then left Kankri chained to the bed. he added a few chains to his ankles so that he couldn’t move to get the plug out.

ATLAS: Dave watched then looked at his brother "We finally done?"

EMBER: Bro nodded. "Yeah go feed yer pet and get make sure ya give him some water as well."

ATLAS: "Yeah..." he bit his lip and wiped the sweat from his brow a little "Bro?"

EMBER: "Yeah lil man?" Bro asked turning back to look at him.

ATLAS: Dave moved as quick as he could so Bro couldn't push him away. He squeezed his arms around Bros bare chest and nuzzled into the hug.

EMBER: It surprised Bro a little and he ruffled Dave's hair. "Go on and take care of yer pet." He said after a few moments.

ATLAS: Dave pulled away and nodded, rushing off downstairs so he didn't have to talk about what he did.

EMBER: Bro shook his head and then took the camera so he could start editing the video.


	12. A Difficult Conversation

ATLAS: Dirk nudged Jake awake a little "Hey…"

EMBER: Jake had slept in the corner sitting up and jumped as Dirk nudged him. "What?"

ATLAS: Dirk paused a bit then put a tray of food on the floor. It had a full fry up breakfast on it which had been cooked by Dirk (and a little burned). Sausages, eggs, toast, beans, black pudding, fruit, and then a potato waffle instead of a breakfast waffle because Dirk didnt eat human food or know much about it and he didnt understand the difference. Dirk stood in front of it with his usual emotionless expression, looking at Jake through his shades.

EMBER: Jake looked at all that had been set in front of him a little surprised. "Didnt think you knew how to cook." He said as he slowly pulled the tray closer and soon started to eat.

ATLAS: He shrugged "I looked it up, it’s all just chemistry when ya think about it" he sat across from him.

EMBER: "It’s more than that." He said after swallowing a bite. It wasnt the best he had ever had but it was at least edible, minus some parts that were just a little too burnt.

ATLAS: Dirk sat and watched him eat curiously.

EMBER: After a minute or so Jake looked up. "What?"

ATLAS: "Sorry." He looked down.

EMBER: Jake sighed after a few seconds and set his fork down. "Why did you do this Dirk. You had to have known that I would be pissed about it."

ATLAS: "Because I wanted ya with me."

EMBER: "And you didnt care that by doing this I would want to be away from you completely?"

ATLAS: "You...want that?" Dirk asked

EMBER: "At this point yes. Because by doing this you lost any and all trust that you had gained from me." Jake said trying to make Dirk understand. "And more than that you are showing just how much like every other demon I face and kill you are. You don’t care that your brother is going to harm two friends of mine, both of who are still young and haven’t even been able to experience life on their own."

ATLAS: "Jake I don’t care about those two I only care about what happens to you." Dirk said.

EMBER: "And that is the problem Dirk. When you care for someone and want them to care for you in return you work on caring for those that are around them as well. You meet their friend and attempt to become friends with them yourself. Sure it doesn’t work like that for everyone but at least you tried. It would be like me slowly killing your brothers in front of you and making it so that you can’t do a thing to stop it."

ATLAS: "My brothers would beat ya in any fight Jake that isn’t a fair comparison. I am a demon and I can't change that"

EMBER: "Ok then put yourself in my place Dirk. You are a simple human and your brothers are as well. You have normal human strength and normal human speed and stamina and all that. Just imagine that. Or if you cant then imagine that a whole group of hunters caught them and chained them up using special chains so that I could do whatever I wanted with them."

ATLAS: Dirk frowned "Jake where are ya goin with this."

EMBER: "If that happened and I told you that I wanted to you just smile and stay by my side and act like nothing was going on so I could fulfill my desires where you were concerned...would you get mad? Wouldn’t you attack me and fight to get your brothers out and away from those that are torturing them?"

ATLAS: "Jake. I know yer angry at me, I understand that fully" He said slowly.

EMBER: Jake sighed. "Guess it is useless trying to explain it to you." He said looking away

ATLAS: Dirk looked at him "I want ya here with me" he said softly "I really do"

EMBER: "It doesn’t matter. That isn’t the point." Jade said and pushed the tray of food away and turned so he wasnt facing Dirk.

ATLAS: Dirk felt like he fucked up. "Jake, I want to make this work" he said "Like what we spoke about before...us two somewhere nice"

EMBER: Jake looked at him for a moment. "If you want to get back to that point again you need to let us ALL go. Preferably before one of the others is killed or seriously injured."

ATLAS: "I can't do that, they aren't my property"

EMBER: Jake narrowed his eyes. "And I am not your property either. And they are not property at all."

ATLAS: "They class yer friends as their property, which means I can’t do anythin without permission"

EMBER: Jake shook his head. "You won’t even try." Jake said and then looked away and went silent.

ATLAS: "I know I can’t" Dirk said "I wish I could because it would make ya happy, but I can't help them, they'd kill me"

EMBER: Jake refused to look at Dirk and just remained silent. He was done talking about it.

ATLAS: Dirk sighed "I want to get ya a bed or somethin...I’m assumin ya wouldn’t wanna go anywhere near mine." He groaned "I’ll get some blankets tonight"

EMBER: "I don’t need it." Jake said staring down at his lap.

ATLAS: "Ya can’t sleep on the floor all the time"

EMBER: "I can it won’t kill me."

ATLAS: "It won't be comfortable..." Dirk sighed "Ya can sleep in my bed"

EMBER: "I am fine right here. Just keep that fucking doll of yours away from me."

ATLAS: "Cal is harmless" he groaned again. "Sleep in my bed. That’s not a request."

EMBER: "No." Jake said simply figuring that Dirk wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.

ATLAS: "I won’t be in it." Dirk rolled his eyes.

EMBER: "Doesn’t matter."

ATLAS: "Why won’t cha?"

EMBER: "I don’t want anything from you."

ATLAS: "Jake please, I just want ya to be comfy, Cal can stay with me."

EMBER: "I said no." Jake snapped turning away more.

ATLAS: "Don't talk to me like that" he said with his teeth clenched.

EMBER: "Whatever." He said with a small growl in his voice.

ATLAS: Dirk grabbed Jake's arm "I mean it"

EMBER: Jake yanked his arm free. "Don’t touch me." He growled.

ATLAS: Dirk growled "Don’t make me angry Jake."

EMBER: "And why not?! You don’t seem to care about my feelings at all so why should I give a hoot about yours?" He snapped getting right up in Dirk's face before he got up and walked away.

ATLAS: Dirk grabbed jakes shoulders and slammed him into the wall. He growled in his face, his eyes glowing orange and his fangs seeming to get sharper. "Don’t."

EMBER: Jake gasped as he was slammed into the wall and then he growled back. "Get off of me."

ATLAS: "Please listen to me" he frowned.

EMBER: "And why should I?"

ATLAS: "Because I-" he stopped himself again. "I... want ya to be happy"

EMBER: "Well it’s too late for that." Jake snapped and tried to push Dirk off of him.

ATLAS: Dirk pressed him to the wall "Jake please" he bit his lip and his expression softened.

EMBER: "Just leave me alone Dirk. I am done trying to explain these kinds of things to you since you obviously will never understand any of it." He growled.

ATLAS: "I do understand. I need ya to understand that I can't change our situation."

EMBER: "I am sure you could if you really tried. There is always a way out of something."

ATLAS: "Like what??"

EMBER: "They are YOUR brothers you should know how to get something past them."

ATLAS: "At my own risk."

EMBER: "I risk my life every day for people that I have never met and will never meet again."

ATLAS: "Jake. I can’t change who I am, never mind them." Dirk growled, he was trying not to get too carried away with jakes scent.

EMBER: "I am not asking you to change them Dirk but I know that it is a big lie that you can’t change yourself because you can. YOU are just REFUSING to." He growled back

ATLAS: "I can’t" He said slowly. "I am barely holding on Jake. Yer the only thing that seems to keep me sane, don't make this harder for me" he growled "I need ya"

EMBER: "Then you better find some other way to keep sane Dirk. Because you don’t have me anymore. It was the good inside you that I thought that I was seeing that made me stay with you and I am seeing all of it crushed more and more."

ATLAS: "BECAUSE I FUCKING ATE SOMETHING" Dirk yelled.

EMBER: "What the bloody hell are you talking about Strider?"

ATLAS: "I ate, for the first time in months, I starved myself for ya and then finally ate somethin. I... lost my way a little, saw ya and...took ya home. Everythin ya said ive done wrong happened because I ate somethin for once" he growled.

EMBER: "Then you learn to control yourself. I would have been willing to help you with that."

ATLAS: "Ya askin me not to eat or follow any instincts??"

EMBER: "I am asking for you to fight until your instincts change."

ATLAS: "Ya realize that’s impossible, right?"

EMBER: "Nothing is impossible Dirk."

ATLAS: "Why would I wanna change my instincts...especially when they concern ya" Dirk smirked.

EMBER: "Because the more you follow your current ones the more I hate you." Jake growled at the smirk.

ATLAS: Dirk just let go of him and stood back.

EMBER: Jake took that moment to walk away and across the room.

ATLAS: Dirk grabbed Cals arm and carried him out the room, slamming the door behind him.

EMBER: Jake looked back a little once Dirk was gone and then sighed. He didnt know what to do and it didnt seem like anything actually got through to Dirk. After a bit he went back to the tray of food and started to eat again.

ATLAS: Dirk went down to his workshop because he didnt have anywhere else to go. He figured he may as well work on his machines considering they seemed to be the only thing that showed any kind of docility towards him.

EMBER: Jake finished off what was edible of the food that had been brought to him and then moved to sleep. Eventually he did wind up stealing the pillow from Dirk's bed but that was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you like this and want to see more of what we do go check out our other work Amicitia here http://archiveofourown.org/works/6638872.


	13. 100 to Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!: Light mentions of Kankri's rape

ATLAS: There would be a knock on the Signless' door in the middle of the night.

EMBER: Jade was the one who opened the door and almost instantly anyone who knew Signless would know that something was wrong. The house was a mess with papers and books laying everywhere.

ATLAS: John smiled sympathetically "Hey..." he raised a hand for small wave. "How are things?"

EMBER: Jade looked back. "I wish I could say they were great but he is a big mess."

ATLAS: John sighed "I don’t blame the guy, any leads?"

EMBER: Jade shook her head opening the door more so that John could enter. "None. Not even a sign of an attack on their rout."

ATLAS: John walked in with a sigh "Hey Signless" he called "its John, figured you could use the help"

EMBER: Signless was surrounded by three different piles of books and he also had a laptop open on the desk he was sitting at. "Hello John. If you are able to find anything please let me know." He said not looking up from what he was looking at.

ATLAS: "I'll do my best sir" John offered a smile then took out his laptop from his bag and slouched on the sofa.

EMBER: Jade followed suit her laptop seated on the coffee table. She had been there since the night that the three had disappeared and there had been no progress for finding them yet.

ATLAS: John was hoping he could provide a fresh pair of eyes on the matter. He hadn’t been hunting for long but he wasn't too bad at the background stuff.

EMBER: Jade let John get settled and then showed him where the distress signal had come from before the three had disappeared.

ATLAS: John hummed "That’s quite far from where they were supposed to be right?"

EMBER: Jade shook her head. "Its the border area between Karkat and Jake's patrol areas. Since there was two of them they combined the area into one larger one."

ATLAS: John sighed "That uhm...didnt seem like a great idea?"

EMBER: "Well Karkat's area wasnt one that had much demon activity. Jake's had a little more but nothing serious and nothing that the two of them wouldn’t be able to handle."

ATLAS: "Then why did the demons strike them?"

EMBER: "We don’t know. We don’t even know which ones took them."

ATLAS: "Were either of them acting weird at all?" John asked as he typed.

EMBER: "Neither of them wanted to go on patrol together but... Jake has been acting strange since about a week after we got here but he was never hurt and it wasnt anything too strange so I never questioned it."

ATLAS: "What was he being strange about exactly?" John asked with a frown

EMBER: "Just being with others. And he got defensive about different things that usually he wouldn’t."

ATLAS: "Maybe he was going through stuff?"

EMBER: "Maybe but now I am not so sure...I am worried about them."

ATLAS: "I’d be worried if you weren’t worried Jade" he offered.

EMBER: Jade smiled. "Well whoever took them knew what they were doing. They got the two of them to go into the darkest alley, it was too dark for even the satellites to be able to pick up anything that was happening."

ATLAS: "So they were experienced and probably working as a team, that narrows it down."

EMBER: "A bit but not too much. There are still around 15 groups that it could have been."

ATLAS: John hummed and tapped his chin in thought "I guess...it’s a start though!"

EMBER: Jade nodded. "Yeah but I am really worried about Signless. He hadn’t really slept or ate since they went missing."

ATLAS: "Do you want me to speak to him?" He asked softly.

EMBER: "I don’t know if anything that we say would help. I have tried urging him to eat and get a little rest since it will affect him if he doesn’t but he won’t listen. But if you want to try go ahead."

ATLAS: John nodded and went over to Signless' desk "Sir?"

EMBER: Signless barely glanced up for a moment. "Yes John? Is there something that you require?"

ATLAS: "Can I speak with you?" He leaned on the desk.

EMBER: "Of course. What do you wish to talk about?" He asked turning the pages in the book that he was looking at and then glancing at the computer as well.

ATLAS: "Can we go get lunch or something? Take a break?"

EMBER: "Of course. You and Jade can go whenever you need to."

ATLAS: "I meant with you, sir"

EMBER: "I’m afraid that I can’t go right now John but thank you for asking anyway."

ATLAS: Jake sighed "You might feel a little better after a break Sir"

EMBER: "I am fine John. Really you have no need to worry."

ATLAS: "I mean you'll be able to think better after"

EMBER: Signless sighed and finally glanced up at John properly. "John please do not worry about me. I shall be fine as soon as we find my boys."

ATLAS: "We will find them Sir, we just don’t want you to get hurt on the way"

EMBER: Signless was silent for a few moments. "You and Jade go and get something to eat if you are hungry. If you bring something back I will eat it."

ATLAS: John nodded and looked at Jade.

EMBER: Jade gave a small smile. It was better than what she had gotten before.

ATLAS: John dug around in his pockets for some money as he headed out the door.

EMBER: Jade moved to go with him since she could use a break as well.

ATLAS: The pair went to get something for themselves and Signless.

EMBER: Jade helped to pick out something that Signless would eat.

ATLAS: John paid for it and smiled, he then offered to carry everything back.

EMBER: Jade made him let her help some. It wasnt long before they got back and Jade instantly brought the food over to Signless.

ATLAS: John sat back on the sofa to start his work.

EMBER: Signless set the books aside so he could quickly eat like he had promised.

ATLAS: John smiled a little, he looked up to the Signless so it hurt him to see him so broken.

EMBER: Jade felt the same and it saddened her that it had all happened as well. "I wish that we had more to go on for what to look for."

ATLAS: "They are alive, I’m sure of it. We would have found them otherwise..."

EMBER: "I hope so." She said really hoping that it wasnt just a case that they had been killed and dumped somewhere that they hadn’t been able to look yet.

ATLAS: John bit his lip "How about tomorrow we look at the scene again?"

EMBER: Jade nodded. "Yeah perhaps you might see something that we missed."

ATLAS: John nodded. Honestly, he just wanted to feel helpful.

EMBER: Jade finished up her food and then went back to searching and looking over everything that she could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ATLAS: John had been home a few hours, he was exhausted. He dragged himself into bed and dug out his phone. After a while he found himself scrolling through random websites and links with his other busy stroking himself in a lazy rhythm. He watched clip after clip sleepily.

EMBER: Jade was only a few doors down in her own room. It had been a few days and she had been helping Signless almost nonstop and was extremely tired. She had changed into her nightgown and then curled up under her blankets to get some sleep.

ATLAS: John clicked on a link that he felt was probably dodgy. His hands froze when he peered closer at a thumbnail "Jesus...that’s the eldest Strider..." he whispered to himself.

EMBER: It wasnt exactly a well-hidden fact that the eldest Strider had the website and for a while there were some hunters that had watched it close but they had never been able to find anything that would prove that he was doing anything that called for them all going after him hard.

ATLAS: It seemed to be a collection of videos that primarily featured him, sometimes him alone. But often with another person who seemed untraceable to the hunters as it was always a different person and only pet names were used. Dark curiosity got the better of John and he scrolled to the most recent video, the next few moments horrified John to the point where he threw his phone down and his dick went from 100 to 0 real quick. He got dressed and scurried to Jades room.

EMBER: Jade had been close to being fast asleep before John arrived and it only took a couple minutes for her to get to the door looking extremely tired. "John can’t this wait until the morning? I am really tired."

ATLAS: "We have to call the Signless!" John panted.

EMBER: Jade frowned. "What’s going on?" She asked already moving to grab her phone,

ATLAS: "Kankri is with the Striders" John blurted out. He sounded scared.

EMBER: Jade's eyes widened instantly. "I think that we should go there in person. We don’t need him doing something crazy with no one around."

ATLAS: John nodded and rushed to get his shoes.

EMBER: Jade quickly got dressed and pulled her shoes on and her hair back before heading to the door and waiting for John.

ATLAS: John came through in his green ghost buster jamies and a black hoodie. His fluffy hair was a mess and his glasses had been lazily pushed onto his nose "okay?"

EMBER: Once he was ready Jade opened the door and hurried out and all but ran towards the house that Signless was staying at.

ATLAS: John battered on the door.

EMBER: Jade stood right behind him and after a few seconds the door opened to show Signless frowning confused. "I thought you two went home to get some sleep. You were both ready to pass out."

ATLAS: John bounced a little "Signless I know where they are"

EMBER: Signless instantly opened the door more and ushered them in. "Where are they? How did you find out?"

ATLAS: John sat down "They are with the Striders. There’s a video of Kankri on the eldest Striders website and I’m assuming the other two have Karkat and Jake..." John said softly.

EMBER: Signless paled instantly. "How did you find this out? What kind of video is it?"

ATLAS: "One of a... sensitive nature" John blushed "I was doing some...research and since Striders were on the list I checked his website and....yeah"

EMBER: "Let me see it." Signless said his face filled with worry, more so than it had been before.

ATLAS: "Sir...I won’t let you do that. You really don’t need to see that"

EMBER: "John I need to know what is happening to my boys. Please let me see it, no matter how bad it is I need to know."

ATLAS: "You don't want to see it." John said again. "At least now we know where they are"

EMBER: "Johnathan either show me the video or I will go and find it myself. Which will just waste time."

ATLAS: John sighed "Jade can you go somewhere? I don't want you to see this"

EMBER: Jade was worried but she nodded and then headed off to the other room.

ATLAS: John took a breath "Sir I’m only going to show you a bit of it"

EMBER: Signless nodded as he moved to sit down so that he could see what was going on.

ATLAS: John brought it up on his phone and sighed again, holding it so that Signless could see. The video began showing Kankri obviously high on something and crying.

EMBER: Signless felt his heart breaking as he saw his son drugged and clearly in distress. But as the video continued and he saw what the Eldest Strider was doing he felt sick. John didnt have to stop the video as Signless soon ran to the bathroom losing the meal that he had in him.

ATLAS: John had only gotten a few minutes in. He slowly put his phone down and then rushed to the Signless.

EMBER: Signless had finished puking and was running water and rinsing his mouth out his body trembling horribly.

ATLAS: John gently placed a hand on the Signless' back "I’m sorry..." he knew how strongly Kankri took his faith, which only made this worse.

EMBER: "We need to get as many hunters here as we can, as fast as we can too. We need to get them out of there before they kill them all."

ATLAS: "They won’t kill them... right? I mean...Strider seemed.... uhm... occupied.

EMBER: "For now perhaps but if we don’t get them out then they will die, Strider will get bored and then get rid of them, that is how they work."

ATLAS: John nodded and rubbed his back "I'm sorry sir..."

EMBER: Signless gave a small nod. "We need to get started contacting anyone that we can."

ATLAS: "Okay. So there’s us three, my dad, the Pyropes, Jane...who else?"

EMBER: "I want to see if we can get the Maryams around as well. And any other hunter that is in state or in the surrounding states."

ATLAS: John nodded "Me and my dad can contact who we can"

EMBER: Signless nodded. "Thank you. I will also make as many calls as I can."

ATLAS: John looked him in the eyes "We will get them out...'

EMBER: Signless nodded and then went to start making calls instantly.

ATLAS: John sighed and wandered through to Jade shaking his head.

EMBER: Jade looked worried. "Let’s start making calls."

ATLAS: "Yeah..." John felt awful having to deliver that news.


	14. Lil Man's Long Lost Hero

EMBER: Jade felt terrible that it had been the Striders that had got them. Had it been a number of other demons she wouldn’t have been so worried about them. After all the Strider clan was known for how twisted it was.

ATLAS: They were known for their fucked-up nature, the way they played with their prey before killing them like felines, but with the ferociousness of wild dogs. Their way of life was beaten into their young so they became equally ill and twisted. It was a horrific cycle.

EMBER: Jade knew a lot about the history of the Striders since her Great Great Great Grandfather, or something like that, had been there during the first attack on the clan. One that had wiped out all but four. They had all been fairly young and had been good at hiding. Until the older two had gotten strong enough to take on most hunters. And it had only gotten worse as Dirk had gotten older. They had become more ambitious and more cruel towards hunters and towards their victims.

ATLAS: Dirk was fairly underestimated because he only attacked when provoked in comparison to Bro who would attack when he felt like it. But Dirk was learning fast, he fought excellently and once he had a good meal in him, he was capable of anything. However, he was a fairly quiet demon, kept to himself.

EMBER: D was hunted the most because he was the most twisted towards others. Though he was kinder towards his family, more so than Bro, But in every city that he came to and stayed in he left a long trail of blood and bodies. Each one killed in a terrible way even as he fed from them. Some he didnt even feed from at all and just killed because he could and he wanted to.

ATLAS: Dave was very different from them all. He adored his brothers, although he was terrified of Bro he respected him, he trusted he knew what was right for him to grow. He loved D more than anyone, he felt closer to him than any of his family and saw him as more of a father figure considering he didn't remember his real father, D was always kind to him and caring unlike the others. Dave was a rather fearful young demon, fueled by praise and the brief enjoyment of exploiting humans.

EMBER: Dave had only been the size of a human toddler when their father had been murdered. D had kept him quite as the four of them hid from the hunters and from that day on he had taken care of Dave. At least until he started to be hunted and tracked more than the rest of his family. He had hated to leave Dave with the other two knowing that they were more likely to abuse him but he also knew that Bro would be able to make him strong. It was what Bro did best while D was stronger he was a terrible teacher.

ATLAS: Dave had been the victim of abuse of the Other two, mainly Bro. Over the years he had been hurt physically and emotionally and the other two were slowly molding him into what they wanted.

EMBER: D usually would stop most of the abuse but with him gone he wasnt able to stop any of it. But at least Dave would know that he would soon get somewhat of a break from it all since D was on his way back to them all.

ATLAS: Dave barely noticed things were different from what they should be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EMBER: It was actually just a few hours after nightfall when the front door opened and closed. Bro was in his room and it was too early for anyone to be leaving the house.

ATLAS: Dirk was still in his workshop, he had been all day and night perfecting his projects.

EMBER: It was quiet for a few seconds as the door closed and then there was a voice calling out. "Davy! Aint you gonna come and greet me! Bro, Dirk get yer asses down here as well!"

ATLAS: Dirk popped his head out his workshop and squinted "The hell are ya doin back?" He grunted.   
~~~~  
Dave bolted down the stairs and threw himself at D. He was still in his pjs and had his shades off.

EMBER: D caught Dave instantly and held him close and up off of the floor as if he were still a little kid. It was only after that that he looked toward Dirk. "I sent word that I would be back. I had to make sure that lil Davy here is being taken care of properly." D said  
~~~~  
A moment later Bro was in the room. "Thought that ya were gonna be another week or so." Bro said   
~~~~  
D shrugged. "Guess I got my timing wrong. Now then Davy lets see if you have been using those gifts that I got you." He said and started off towards the direction that he knew that Dave's room was but then paused as he noticed something. "Why the fuck do ya smell like hunters?"

ATLAS: Dave smiled proudly and hung off of Ds arm, he felt like a little kid around him. "Bro taught me how to use a hunter properly like you two do" he said innocently.   
~~~~  
Dirk snarled at Bro "Ya just HAD to force him didnt cha?!"

EMBER: "He is more than old enough to have started anyway and it’s about time that he learned." Bro growled back.  
~~~~  
D didnt look all that happy about that. "I will be talkin to ya later Bro." D said and then carried Dave off. "What all did he make you do?" D asked once they were far enough.

ATLAS: Dirk rolled his eyes "Where’s the fun in that? Yer supposed to savor em, tease em, not just shove yer brother on em. Ya should’ve taught him how to do it properly." Dirk sighed.   
~~~~  
Dave sat on his bed with D "he made me film him and a hunter again, then he made me use his mouth" Dave said softly "I didnt want to… but Bro looked really proud"

EMBER: D sighed a bit. "How many hunters are here? Their scents are mixing too much to tell." It had been a while since he had needed to pick out scents that specifically. After all he didnt exactly plan out his kills.

ATLAS: "Three" Dave said "One for each of us" he held onto his arm and stayed close to D like he was afraid he would leave again.

EMBER: D sighed. "Where is the one for you? Bro made sure that it was a tame one right?"

ATLAS: "Hes in the secure room downstairs..." which kinda said it all.

EMBER: D cursed. "Show me him." D said clearly not happy with Bro.

ATLAS: Dave took him downstairs and slowly unlocked the door to show Karkat.   
~~~~  
Dirk stormed into his room and threw a bundle of socks at Jake to wake him up "Jake my brother is home and he's pissed so I really need ya to work with me here"

EMBER: D stepped in and instantly Karkat sat up his eyes wide. It wasnt surprising considering that D was taller than Bro but wasnt quite as muscular as him. "Let me guess Bro insisted on the dress." D said shaking his head.   
~~~~  
Jake jerked up the moment that the socks him and then frowned. "What are you talking about? Your brothers have been here since we were brought in."

ATLAS: Dave nodded "and this" he pressed the button on the remote to show D.   
~~~~  
Dirk shook his head "D the eldest." Dirk sighed and grabbed Jakes wrists, dragging him to the chains on the wall "sorry."

EMBER: Karkat screeched and yanked at the collar as it shocked him and D shook his head. "Bro never was good at handling these situations." D said and moved towards Karkat who backed up until he was pressed firmly against the wall.   
~~~~  
Jake's eyes widened at that and he didnt fight much as he was brought back to the chains on the wall. If that would keep D from doing something then he wasnt going to fight it. He knew that Dirk wasnt going to kill him but D probably would.

ATLAS: Dave moved over to him "D is nice don’t worry" he said to Karkat.   
~~~~  
Dirk locked him into the chains and sighed, he held Jakes chin and forced him to look into Dirks shaded eyes. "If he asks, which he shouldn't, but if he does, I bite ya every mornin here-" he tapped his neck "ya stay here on the wall unless I take ya to pee or yer in my bed." He said "if ya tell them I’ve not been hurtin ya and I’ve been speakin to ya beforehand I’ll sew yer eyelids open and keep Cal in front of ya the whole time. Understand?"

EMBER: Karkat didnt trust that but D was surprisingly gentle as he turned Karkat enough to at least take the piece that was covering his mouth. "I’m sure that isn’t needed." D said and then sat back glancing at Dave. "How well behaved is he?"   
~~~~  
Jake swallowed nervously at the threat and nodded in understanding. He had a feeling that Jake would do it too this time.

ATLAS: Dave frowned "not very, Bro says I have to train him but...do I really need a pet?"   
~~~~  
Dirk sighed and pulled away from Jake "Please just behave today, please"

EMBER: D sighed. "He is right that it is good for you to have a pet, but it would have been better for you to start with one that isn’t a hunter. But since he is here I will help you with him." D said ruffling Dave's hair.   
~~~~  
Jake looked down. "Why would he care about me at all?"

ATLAS: Dave smiled and then paused "Do I have to fuck him?" He asked.  
~~~~  
Dirk looked at him "Because he might come in and check on me, and if he sees I'm not treatin ya like I should be I'll be in it deep" he sighed "I don’t want him to hurt ya either. If ya behave I'll reward ya or somethin" he mumbled.

EMBER: D shook his head. "No you don’t have to do that. But who knows you might like it if you try it." D said and then stood up. "Stand hunter." He snapped at Karkat his tone changing to one much more dangerous. A shiver ran through Karkat before he obeyed causing D to smirk. "Seems he is trained better than you think Davy."   
~~~~  
Jake gave a small nod to Dirk "Alright I will behave and do this. But in return I want you to make it so I can see the others. To make sure that they are ok."

ATLAS: Dave frowned with a small growl "He's not scared of me like you two are. Even after I bit him"   
~~~~  
Dirk sighed "fine, fine" he rubbed the top of his nose and groaned "Once"

EMBER: "Most hunters wouldn’t fear a bite from a demon as young as you Davy." D said as he pulled Karkat closer and forced his chin up to look at his neck and the bites. "You are the only one who has bitten him. I am surprised that Bro didnt take a bite yet."   
~~~~  
Jake nodded since that was good enough for the moment. "Thank you." He said softly.

ATLAS: "I gave him my venom" Dave smiled proudly as he watched Karkat.   
~~~~  
Dirk bit his lip "One more thing...he'll check the bites, even when healed he can tell"

EMBER: Karkat actually flinched at that and D raised an eyebrow. "You got your first venom?" He asked surprised.   
~~~~  
Jake frowned. "But you haven’t bit me."

ATLAS: Dave nodded "He got all screamy" he looked at Karkat "Tell him"   
~~~~  
Dirk nodded "Yeah, exactly. Look I don't want to bite ya. Well actually that’s a lie I've spent the last few days doing everythin to stop myself from bitin ya but that’s beside the point. I'm gonna jam somthin in yer neck to make it look like you’ve been bitten"

EMBER: D looked back at Karkat who gave a small nod to show that it was true. D smiled and patted Dave's head. "You got your venom sooner than Bro did." He said proudly.   
~~~~  
Jake swallowed nervously. "What are you going to put into my neck?"

ATLAS: Dave gasped lightly and chuckled "Fuck yeah"   
~~~~  
Dirk shrugged "I got a million tools here Jake I'll find somethin sharp and small" he said as he turned to his drawers to look.

EMBER: D chuckled a little at his reaction. "Is his blood good?"   
~~~~  
Jake watched Dirk for a few moments before speaking up. "Just bite me."

ATLAS: Dave nodded "sweet and warm" he didn't take his eyes off of Karkat.   
~~~~  
Dirk paused and looked back "Jake...I can do this okay? I’ll make it as painless as possible, I don’t have to bite ya"

EMBER: Karkat was very uncomfortable about it all and D nodded. "Do you mind if I have a small bite?" He asked and Karkat started to shrink away.  
~~~~  
Jake shook his head. "I don’t want you sticking random things into me. I would rather it just be a bite."

ATLAS: Dave smiled "Go ahead, I'll take the wrist if you take the neck" Dirk sighed and looked at him "Are ya sure?'

EMBER: D nodded. "Alright but lets not kill him. He doesn’t deserve that peaceful of death." D said and easily pinned Karkat to the wall. "You move hunter and I promise that whatever ya felt from Dave's bite will feel like one of pleasure." He said and Karkat nodded. He moved to bite Karkat before stopping and looking at Dave. "Bro did teach you how to control your venom right?"   
~~~~  
Jake nodded. "Yeah Im sure."

ATLAS: "I think it only happens when I'm angry? Maybe?" Dave mumbled as he picked up Karkat's wrist.   
~~~~  
Dirk went over to Jake and tilted his head up "I'll do it as quick as I can okay?" He said lowly.

EMBER: D shook his head. "No after that first time it becomes a very conscious thing for a while." D said simply. "You have to really think about it all. Think about how you don’t want him to feel pain. If you do it right the bite will be painless except for that first puncture."   
~~~~  
Jake let his head be tilted up and gave a small nod at Dirk's words. "Alright."

ATLAS: Dave nodded "I'll try man, but I’ll pull away if he starts freaking again"   
~~~~  
Dirk got close, his hands on Jakes hips to keep him still, his body smelt of oil and metal and burning as he buried his head in the crook of Jakes neck. He gently kissed the skin once before pressing his teeth in until he felt the flesh give in and split.

EMBER: D nodded and then tilted Karkat's head and sunk his fangs in causing Karkat to gasp. he wasnt very gentle with it but he didnt make it as bad as he could since Dave was right there.   
~~~~  
Jake's heart picked up the moment that Dirk was close and his breath got a bit shakier as he felt his mouth on it. He closed his eyes before giving a small gasp as the other’s fangs pierced skin.

ATLAS: Dave smiled and bit into Karkat's wrist quickly, he began sucking as he focused his mind on not hurting Karkat.   
~~~~  
Dirk groaned softly and squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled away. He hadn’t taken any blood but he could taste it on his fangs. He moved back until his back was pressed to the opposite wall, he was panting a little "I hope ya realize how much self-restraint that took because jesus christ Jake yer blood is like heaven. Fuck..." he rubbed his nose again and licked his fangs "Shit..."

EMBER: Karkat gave a small whine when Dave bit there was a little pain but it was nowhere near as bad as it was the last time.   
~~~~  
When Dirk pulled away Jake really wished that he had his arms free so that he could stop Dirk from retreating. He didnt know why but the feeling of Dirk biting him was one that he enjoyed, not in a drugged way but just something that he liked. He was silent for a moment. "He won’t believe it if you only bite me once. You need to bite me more times."

ATLAS: Dave fed from Karkat with a smile, letting the blood flow down his throat happily.   
~~~~  
Dirk leaned his head to the side "Yer insane English. I don’t have enough self-control for that kind of thing, yer driving me crazy over here" he managed a small smirk.

EMBER: D gave a soft hum at the taste it was good. But all too soon he pulled back and put a hand on Dave's shoulder to let him know to stop as well. "Alright Davy that’s enough. He won’t last if we take too much."   
~~~~  
Jake gave a small chuckle and turned his head to bare his neck. "Bite me Strider."

ATLAS: Dave slowly pulled back and licked his lips, he looked up at his elder.   
~~~~  
Dirk was on him in an instant, he slowly licked the bite he had made before, giving a gentle groan at the taste. "If I start I won’t be able to stop. Ya understand that right?" He whispered shakily against Jakes neck, it took all his strength not to just devour him.

EMBER: D let go of Karkat who slumped to the ground a little pale. D frowned a little. "How have you been feeding him Davy?" D asked looking at him.   
~~~~  
Jake found himself nuzzling into Dirk's shoulder. "I know you won’t kill me. You are strong enough to not do it."

ATLAS: "Cereal sometimes..." Dave said slowly. He knew it was bad but he really didnt care for the thing.   
~~~~  
Dirk had one hand on Jakes chest and the other on his hip, his teeth stabbed into his skin a little rougher this time just because Dirk was more eager. He tightened his grip on Jake as blood started to trickle into his mouth.

EMBER: D shook his head. "Cereal isn’t enough for humans Davy. They need meat and fruit and stuff like that. If you only give him cereal then he will get weak and his blood will go bad."   
~~~~  
Jake gave another gasp that was followed by a small moan as he let the other drink from him.

ATLAS: Dave looked down "Sorry...I don’t know a lot about human food."   
~~~~  
Dirk gulped and pulled back briefly to lick that wound and move onto another at the front of Jakes neck.

EMBER: D nodded. "I will teach you what you need to know about it, or at least a little anyway." He said leading Dave out of the room.   
~~~~  
Jake moved his head to give Dirk room to bite where ever he wanted to whenever he moved to a new spot.

ATLAS: Dave nodded and glanced back to Karkat as they left.   
~~~~  
Dirk staggered back away from Jake after about four bites, he panted softly and wiped his mouth "Fuck that was good...are ya alright there?"

EMBER: Karkat just sat where he was left without the strength to really get up.   
~~~~  
D took Dave to the kitchen so he could show him a few things.   
~~~~  
Jake leaned against the wall looking a little pale but nothing too bad. "Yeah I’m alright."

ATLAS: Dave valued the time they spent together because he knew it would always be short.   
~~~~  
Dirk licked his lips and fangs slowly before going back over to Jake, gently assessing the bites to make sure they looked okay and not too sore. His heart thumped, Jakes taste was the best he'd ever had before.

EMBER: D taught him a meal that he could make for Karkat and then walked with him to bring it to the hunter. It was basic but it had what Karkat would need.   
~~~~  
Jake let Dirk look it all over. the second bite was the sorest but it wasnt all that bad and Jake could deal with it.

ATLAS: Dave paid attention so that he would be able to make this again for Karkat. He sat down opposite the boy when the meal was passed over.   
~~~~  
Dirk sighed and looked at him "Thank you" he mumbled.

EMBER: Karkat looked at the meal and then up at the two his worry was showing clear since until now all he had gotten was the cereal. "What is this?"   
~~~~  
Jake blushed a little and looked away slightly. "It had to look believable, right."

ATLAS: Dave pushed it closer "Poison" he said sarcastically "Because that’s obviously how we are gonna kill you."   
~~~~  
Dirk nodded and cleared his throat "Yes. Yes of course." He said then looked at him "I did more than just bite ya, I drank from ya without yer permission, m'sorry" Dirk was really trying to be nice.

EMBER: Karkat glared a little and probably would have lashed out a little if D wasnt sitting right beside Dave. "Dave is learning to take better care of you so you don’t die too soon." He said and Karkat really hated how he said things.   
~~~~  
Jake gave a small shake of his head. "I told you to bite me. I knew what would happen with that."

ATLAS: Dave nodded and then rolled his eyes "But if he did die then technically it’s not my fault right?"   
~~~~  
Dirk paused "You're the best I've ever tasted..." he said almost reminiscently before clearing his throat and getting on with sort of tiding his room as he knew his brother would be up soon.

EMBER: "Considering that he is yours and I didn’t not snap his neck or anything else yes it would be your fault." D said but his voice said that there wouldn’t really be a punishment for it. "Make sure he eats I have a few more things to do and then I will be down and you and I can go out hunting together." D said as he stood up.

ATLAS: "Awesome" Dave smiled warmly. He really did love it when D came home.

EMBER: D ruffled his hair once more and then walked out of the room. He sighed and then headed upstairs and to Dirk's bedroom. He knocked only once before opening the door not even waiting to be invited in.

ATLAS: Dirk nodded at him as he hoisted Cal onto his shoulders "Sup"

EMBER: D didnt say anything at first as he noticed Jake and then he moved closer to him and sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "He smells Dirk. When was the last time you changed his clothes?"

ATLAS: "He insisted on keeping them on and he's been a good boy so I let him" Dirk said with a sigh as he sat on his bed, he brought a circuit board onto his lap with a screw driver to keep his hands busy.

EMBER: D shook his head. "Get him changed anyway. I don’t want a hunter that smells that bad in my house." He said and then forcefully grabbed Jake's jaw and moved his head to look at the bites. He frowned a little. "How often do you feed off of this one?"

ATLAS: "Usually daily or whenever I remember" he shrugged.

EMBER: D let go of Jake and moved fast and backhanded Dirk. "You lie to me again and I will make sure that the pain you feel ensures that you never lie again." he growled.

ATLAS: Dirk closed his eyes and took a moment to compose himself "Sorry" he muttered.

EMBER: "Did you think I wouldn’t notice how fresh those bites are?" He growled. "How stupid do you think I am?"

ATLAS: Dirk looked up at him slowly "Sorry" he shrugged.

EMBER: "Now tell me the fucking truth." D said towering over Dirk.

ATLAS: "I bit him like 5 minutes ago" Dirk said easily. "I prefer to fast for weeks or days then eat a lot, makes the feed more exciting"

EMBER: "You need to get out of that habit. There are too many hunters in this city for you to be doing shit like that."

ATLAS: "Yeah whatever" he grumbled.

EMBER: "Not whatever. Either you start eatin right or I start beating that habit out of you."

ATLAS: "I think you'll find that being the abusive asshole is Bros job"

EMBER: "I don’t strike you without reason. You know that. And when you are being dense it seems to be the only thing that gets to you. Probably because you have been around Bro too long."

ATLAS: "Probably not considering I do everything to stay away from those two lunatics"

EMBER: "I want you out hunting before the sun comes up." He said and then started for the door glaring once more at Jake. "And make sure he gets cleaned up."

ATLAS: "Fuck you" Dirk grumbled, rubbing where he'd been hit.

EMBER: "Either you do it or I will deal with him. I won’t have him stinking up the place." D said and then left the room.

ATLAS: Dirk sighed and rubbed his temples, moving the board off his lap.

EMBER: "And I thought Bro was bad." Jake said after a minute.

ATLAS: "Eeeeyup!" Dirk rolled his eyes then went over, unlocking Jakes chains and threw some clothes at him "Ya heard the guy stinky, get dressed."

EMBER: Jake hesitated a moment before he grabbed the clothes. "Can I change somewhere else?"

ATLAS: "Not really but I was plannin on turnin around" he groaned "I'm not that weird" Dirk stood with his arms folded and his back to Jake.

EMBER: Jake watched him for a moment before he quickly changed into the clothes that he had been given.

ATLAS: Dirk wanted to turn around, he wanted to grab Jakes naked body and taste every inch of it, but he stayed where he was. As much as Dirk hated himself for it, he knew it wouldn't help right now."

EMBER: Jake finished changing soon enough. "Alright you can turn back around."

ATLAS: The clothes he was given were simple, another pair of shorts and a jumper. Dirk hummed and picked up the worn clothes, tossing them into a pile of his own. "Once I’m back from hunting I’ll take ya to see the others"

EMBER: Jake nodded. "Alright thank you again for agreeing to that."

ATLAS: He shrugged "Least I can do considering I basically bit ya for no reason."

EMBER: "Sorry that it didnt work."

ATLAS: He shrugged and rubbed his face.

EMBER: Jake moved and sat on the bed. "How long will you be gone?"

ATLAS: Dirk sat next to him and fiddled with the board again. "Few hours probably. Don’t wanna leave ya here while D is still in"

EMBER: "He wouldn’t attack me while you are gone...will he?"

ATLAS: "To piss me off yeah probably"

EMBER: Jake swallowed a little nervously.

ATLAS: "See D would kill ya. He'd beat ya till yer lungs were too bloody to breathe just cos ya look at him the wrong way or somethin. Meanwhile Bro will probably just give ya a real awkward yet traumatic handjob or make ya suck him or somethin, but yer still alive. So, I vote option B, and I’m leaving ya in the house alone with Bro so that if worse comes to worse I have to play therapist instead of morgue attendant."

EMBER: "Truth be told neither of those sound like a very good option to me." Jake said honestly but in all he felt that dealing with Bro was a lot better than D.

ATLAS: "Yeah well" he looked at him blankly "Welcome to the Strider household."

EMBER: Jake sighed and nodded.

ATLAS: "I got even worse news though. I’m leavin Cal with ya, can’t risk takin him with me."

EMBER: "Oh fuck no." He growled. "I am not staying with that thing."

ATLAS: "He'll just sit in the corner somewhere, minding his own."

EMBER: "It better be a corner that I can’t see,"

ATLAS: "Well you've got four to choose from" Dirk smirked. "I'll get one of the bots up here so yer not alone if he really freaks ya out that much."

EMBER: "I think the bots would be better. Anything is better than the possessed doll."

ATLAS: "Cal he didnt mean that" Dirk whispered.

EMBER: Jake rolled his eyes.

ATLAS: "Possessed doll" Dirk snorted and shook his head, returning to his work.

EMBER: Jake watched him for a bit before he laid back on the bed and just relaxed a little.

ATLAS: Dirk happily tinkered away at the circuit board for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late everyone. Things got a bit crazy for a bit but they should be settling down for a bit.


	15. A Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!!: Rape, public sex, drugged sex, there might be others that i just cant think of right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with the chapters. I am going through a move at the moment and have had next to no time to actually sit down and edit the chapters. Once the move is over things will pick back up again. In the mean time here are a couple chapters and i hope everyone has a Happy Hollidays!!
> 
> ~Ember

**ATLAS** : Dave readied his sword and bag "D you ready?"

 

 **EMBER** : D chuckled. "In that much of a rush Davy?" He asked suddenly behind Dave trying to give him a little jump scare.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave yelped a bit then giggled, catching Ds arms.

 

 **EMBER** : D chuckled and then headed towards the door. "Alright Davy lets head out." He said leading him out of the house.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dirk stormed out in front of them and left, mainly to prove that he really was out hunting.

~~~~

Dave rolled his eyes and headed out with D.

 

 **EMBER** : D just watched him go and then headed out with Dave. "Alright Davy where do you want to hunt tonight?"

 

 **ATLAS** : "Somewhere easy" he hummed.

 

 **EMBER** : D thought for a moment. "I know somewhere."

**ATLAS** : Dave smiled "Like where?"

 

 **EMBER** : "A part of town that has several clubs. Getting in will be easy and getting a meal even easier." D often enjoyed how easy it was to get a good meal or two from the clubs after all, at this time of night there would be plenty of people who were drunk or on their way to being drunk.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave smirked and sorted his hair "Agreed"

 

 **EMBER** : D smiled and then headed towards the part of town that the clubs would be in. Instead of moving fast like he usually would he set a more human like pace, it was a warm and nice night and it had been far too long since he had last been able to hunt with family.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave grinned, he loved spending time with D. The street was busy with people of all kinds, some more drunk than others.

 

 **EMBER** : D of course watched everyone that they passed more out of habit than anything. If he were alone he wouldn’t be worried about hunters or anything but with Dave there he was much more alert for anything.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave looked around for anything that peaked his interest. Somewhere in the distance Dirk was in the same part of town, dragging drunken humans down alleyways for feasting. Dave looked up at D "What’s the plan?"

 

 **EMBER** : D looked down at Dave "Want to try having fun with your food like I do? We could share a few if you want." D said as if it was the most normal thing on the planet. "And dont worry I won’t make you fuck any of our prey."

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave nodded slowly "Only if they look good" he smirked. "Where would we go?"

 

 **EMBER** : D gestured to a club that they were near. "Let’s start in there. I’m sure we can find someone who looks good and wont taste too bad." D said with a smirk.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave nodded with a smile "Sure thing" he sauntered over to the door of the club.

 

 **EMBER** : Of course, the bouncer noticed that Dave looked a bit young to be going in but after a few moments of 'talking' with D he let the two of them in without any problems.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave grinned and immediately got stuck in, he was dragged into a mash of bodies moving to thumping music.

 

 **EMBER** : D made sure to keep an eye on Dave to make sure he didnt get hurt. He had always been over protective of him and would have no problem tearing someone to pieces in the middle of the dancefloor if they touched him wrong. D slowly moved around the club trying to find someone that would catch his eye and before too long he looked to be flirting with someone who was obviously drunk and he wasnt helping it by providing them more alcohol.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave smiled happily as he danced with the others, for once it was nice to be with strangers and having fun.

~~~~

The human chuckled lightly and sipped their drink "Yknow I wish my friends were here to see this, they won’t believe it when I tell them such a handsome man was buying me drinks" they snorted "Where'd they go anyway...?" They looked around.

 

 **EMBER** : D gently turned the stranger's chin so they were looking back at him. "Who cares where they went. After all it wouldn’t be as fun with that big of a crowd now would it?" He asked leaning close enough that he was practically speaking into their ear. "How about we go have some more fun? I have a brother who would love to join too..." he nipped their ear gently. "We could show you the time of your life."

 

 **ATLAS** : The human’s eyes widened and they shyly giggled "I dunno if I can take the two of ya..." they pulled back a little.

 

 **EMBER** : D gave a small chuckle. "Maybe, but wouldn’t you like to try? My brother isn’t as big as me but he is quite skillful."

 

 **ATLAS** : They smirked and looked away "I dunno...I think I’d be better off taking things slow" they took a gulp of their drink "What did ya say yer name was?"

 

 **EMBER** : His smirk slipped a little, this one was being stubborn so he pushed his glasses down and allowed them to look into his red eyes and allow him to take control a little. "You could always call me daddy." He said just giving a small push to get them to want what he was offering, to want to go with him and his brother.

 

 **ATLAS** : The human blushed more and giggled "oh I see..." they smiled and reached to take his shades off "Why ya wearin those indoors when ya got such beautiful eyes huh?" They slurred a little.

 

 **EMBER** : D gently caught their wrist to stop them from removing the shades as he pushed them back up. "Not everyone sees it like that." He said and then turned their hand so he could kiss their wrist. "So, what do you say? Want to come?"

 

 **ATLAS** : They looked at him for a moment and chuckled "Yknow what, buy me another vodka, daddy and I’ll do whatever ya want.." they smirked and got a little closer to him.

 

 **EMBER** : D smiled charmingly and then got them another vodka. "Why don’t you finish your drink and I will get my brother so we can go." He said standing up and placing a small kiss to their neck. From there it wasnt hard for him to find Dave. "Come on Davy I got our first catch."

 

 **ATLAS** : The human was basically under his control. Dave smirked "Already?"

 

 **EMBER** : D chuckled. "Are you that surprised? Come on. Your choice do we take them home or to an alley?"

 

 **ATLAS** : "Alley, too far to take em home" he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

 **EMBER** : D nodded and soon led Dave back to the stranger that that they were taking. "Ready to go?" He asked from behind them and then wrapped an arm around them gently.

 

 **ATLAS** : The human leaned into him and looked at Dave with a chuckle "Aint he a cutie, how old are ya son like 16? 17?"

 

 **EMBER** : "Do you think that they would let people that young into here?" D asked with a chuckle. "He is old enough, just has the gift of looking young." He said already leading the person towards the door.

 

 **ATLAS** : The human hummed and followed where they were guided, they were very fond of D, reaching up to kiss him every now and then and holding onto him whenever they drunkenly tripped.

 

 **EMBER** : D kept them on their feet with ease and did accept the kisses and once he found a dark enough alley he led them down. Once about half way in he leaned against a wall and pulled them close allowing Dave to move to their back so they would be trapped between the two Striders. D then started to gently kiss at their neck and giving gentle bites careful that the human didnt feel his fangs yet.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave settled his hand on the human’s waist and gently pressed against them.

~~~~

The human giggled softly and wrapped their arms around Ds neck. "Fellas..."

 

 **EMBER** : D pushed the human's shirt up a little. "Careful while I would love to hear you screaming for us people might see." he said glancing back at Dave to make sure that he was ok and to see what he wanted to do.

 

 **ATLAS** : The human nuzzled into Ds neck with a small moan "Fuck me" they whispered.

~~~~

Dave seemed preoccupied. He was looking in a different direction with a scowl on his face.

 

 **EMBER** : D glanced in the direction that Dave was trying to figure what the scowl was for. While he did he nibbled on the human's shoulder a little which would allow some who looked close enough to see his fang.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave took a deep sniff.

~~~~

John had bags of shopping in his hands and a backpack on his back, headphones in his ears and a tired look on his face. As much as he hated walking through the drunken mess that was the town on a Friday night, it was the quickest way home. He swerved a vomiting man and made his way down a dark alley.

 

 **EMBER** : D stilled a little as he smelt the hunter. And a moment later he saw the hunter enter the alley. He let out a slow growl before he smirked. "I think I just found us a better meal Davy." He said quickly forcing the human to look into his blood red eyes. "You _will_ forget all about this." He growled and pushed them away.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave was already moving to him, rage in his eyes.

~~~~

The human growled back and sorted their clothes out "Piss off then" they sighed and wandered off, annoyed yet slightly relieved.

~~~~

John carried on walking, oblivious to it all.

 

 **EMBER** : D moved fast appearing right behind the hunter who had shown up. In a fast movement he had grabbed the hunter and pinned him rather forcefully to the wall. "I guess it is our lucky night." He growled as he moved to search for weapons on the hunter.

 

 **ATLAS** : John yelped and pressed his hands to the wall "I don’t have any money on me!!" He dropped his shopping bags "I swear! Take my phone if you want!"

 

 **EMBER** : D chuckled. "I guess this hunter is a stupid one." D said to Dave with a cruel smirk. Once he found no weapons he spun John around and pinned his arms in place. "I don’t want money hunter but I will take so much more than your phone."

 

 **ATLAS** : John let his eyes adjust and then wished he didnt "St-Striders....right" he bit his lip "shit."

 

 **EMBER** : D smirked. "Well I guess you aren’t as stupid as I thought." D said with a chuckle. He then leaned down and really took in John's scent. "What do you think Dave? Think this one will work?"

 

 **ATLAS** : John was shaking quite considerably.

~~~~

Dave looked him over and sniffed "I don't like him." He growled.

 

 **EMBER** : D raised an eyebrow at that. "Why not? Because he is a hunter?"

 

 **ATLAS** : "He smells disgusting, sickly" Dave groaned.

~~~~

John tried to push D off "Yeah! Yeah I taste gross just let me go huh?"

 

 **EMBER** : D chuckled. "That would be partly because some human crap that he is wearing. Take a taste and I promise that it won’t be as bad. Besides this hunter came unarmed you don’t pass up a gift like that."

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave growled a bit and looked him over.

~~~~

John whined softly.

 

 **EMBER** : D pulled John closer. "You did interrupt our fun so it’s only fair that you take the others place." He said nipping at John's neck.

 

 **ATLAS** : John gasped "No no no no!!! I’m not a homosexual guys, sorry" he chuckled nervously.

 

 **EMBER** : D chuckled. "You don’t have to be. Because I don’t care hunter." He said one of his hands sliding down to John's hips.

 

 **ATLAS** : "I really don’t want this." He sang nervously.

 

 **EMBER** : "Again I don’t care." D said pulled him away from the wall. "Come on Davy. Learn to enjoy yourself. At least feed from him." Unlike Bro, D wouldn’t force Dave to fuck others but he would encourage it.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave groaned "I dunno, I’m not feelin it man" he said and pinched Johns cheek.

~~~~

Johns breath was shaky "I’ve never seen you before, are you the oldest?"

 

 **EMBER** : "That’s right. I’m home and I plan on taking this city back." He said and bit into John's neck tasting his blood instantly.

 

 **ATLAS** : John whined "Fuck!" He tried to kick him.

~~~~

Dave shrugged and folded his arms "I'll keep watch"

 

 **EMBER** : D pulled back for a moment. "Just take a small bite for the road Dave. And I promise that I will let you pick our next meal."

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave sighed and bit into John’s arm, making him squeal and kick more.

 

 **EMBER** : D held him tightly. "If you behave hunter I might just let you live to warn your family to get out of here." he said with a chuckle and then bit into him again letting his venom flow in to make John crave his touch.

 

 **ATLAS** : John groaned and arched his back a little, lifting his head off the wall "Wh-what?"

 

 **EMBER** : D chuckled. "What’s wrong hunter?" He asked licking up the blood with a smirk as his hand moved lower to John's pants.

 

 **ATLAS** : John wrapped his arms around Ds neck with a small smile. "I feel all funny..."

 

 **EMBER** : "Really?" He asked as if he didnt know why but of course he did. He slowly unzipped John's pants and started to push them down. "You sure you don’t want to join in Davy?"

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave shivered "Sure." He said. John tried to kiss him. "Move back down a little" Dave warned.

 

 **EMBER** : D moved so that his back was against the wall again but unlike with the other human he had John facing Dave. "You better make my bro enjoy this hunter." He said into his ear and nipped at his neck again.

 

 **ATLAS** : John lifted his arms up to show himself off a little.

 

 **EMBER** : D chuckled and while the arms were lifted he quickly removed John's shirt. He then bit into his neck again taking a small amount of blood.

 

 **ATLAS** : John chuckled, he was generally in good shape, a little podgy round the tummy because he ate a lot of his father’s cakes through pity to be kind to him. But apart from that John’s body was pale and average. He smiled and pressed himself to D.

 

 **EMBER** : D ground into him a little. "Come on Davy you aren’t going to leave this poor hunter dispirit are you?" He asked clearly enjoying it all.

 

 **ATLAS** : "You’re a piece of shit yknow that" Dave sighed and got to his knees in front of John.

~~~~

John chuckled "what’s going on?" He asked, he was trying to get as close as possible to D.

 

 **EMBER** : D rolled his eyes. "I never said you had to touch him like that Dave. But I am sure that he would love your bites." While D had no problem forcing others to do stuff with him he wasnt about to force Dave to do something he didnt want to.

 

 **ATLAS** : "Nah its fine, I’ve never...done it like this before? it’ll be practice I guess"

 

 **EMBER** : "You sure? I won’t be mad if you don’t you know." He wanted to make sure that Dave knew that he wasnt putting any pressure to do that.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave sat down "You’re not gonna hit me are you?" He looked up at him.

 

 **EMBER** : "Of course not Davy. " He said his softer side showing in that one moment.

 

 **ATLAS** : Meanwhile John was basically cuddling D, trying to touch him. Although he was in his late teens, John was small for his age and looked even smaller against D.

~~~~

Dave moved back a little "I dont wanna..."

 

 **EMBER** : D nodded. "Alright but make sure that you eat a bit. That is all I ask." he said and then bit into John once more before turning him back around so that Dave wouldn’t have to touch anything other than his back.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave nodded and stood up, he stroked John’s sides.

~~~~

Johns eyes were all red and sleepy "I feel weird. ."

 

 **EMBER** : "Don’t worry about it." He said reaching down and starting to remove John's pants.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave kissed the back of his neck.

~~~~

John made no protest and nuzzled into his neck. He felt like he was in a dream, everything was fuzzy and he seemed to forget what he had done as soon as he did it.

 

 **EMBER** : D pushed John's pants down along with his boxers. He then reached around so he could push a couple fingers into John's ass.

 

 **ATLAS** : "Owww..." John complained. "Not supposed to be there..."

 

 **EMBER** : "Your right. Something bigger will be going there soon." He said grinding his hips into John a bit letting him feel how hard D was.

 

 **ATLAS** : For some reason, at the moment John like that. One of his hands rubbed on the bump. "It’s usually me putting my dick in things" he mumbled.

 

 **EMBER** : "Well not this time hunter." he said with a soft groan. He added another finger and nibbled on his neck giving a full bite every now and then.

 

 **ATLAS** : John winced and groaned.

~~~~

Dave slowly pushed a finger in right next to Ds.

 

 **EMBER** : D looked a little surprised at that but didnt say anything. If Dave wanted to do that then he would let him but it did make him look a little proud that Dave was participating a bit.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave gave a small smile.

~~~~

Johns face was a picture, he was groaning and whining, gazing up at D constantly with a longing look in his eyes.

 

 **EMBER** : D pushed his fingers a little farther in to stretch John a little. "And just a minute ago you were saying that you weren’t into men hunter. Looks like you lied."

 

 **ATLAS** : The burn in his ass made john wince "Shh...what’s happening"

 

 **EMBER** : D just gave him another bite to keep him quiet. "What do you want to do Davy?" he asked letting Dave decide.

 

 **ATLAS** : John felt himself become more and more out of focus.

~~~~

Dave hummed, moving his finger a little "I think I’ll just watch y’know"

 

 **EMBER** : D nodded. "Alright but you can join in whenever you want if you decide to." he said and then shifted John back just enough to allow himself to undo his pant and push them and his boxers down just enough to free his dick. He then pulled his fingers out and then lifted John up so that he could wrap his legs around his waist.

 

 **ATLAS** : John hopped up easily and nuzzled his neck, he was rather light. His hips jutted against Ds dick.

 

 **EMBER** : D smirked and used one hand to line himself up before quickly thrusting into John with a groan.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave smirked at the sight.

~~~~

John gasped loudly and gripped onto his shoulders "S-Stop"

 

 **EMBER** : D just chuckled and without giving John time to adjust he began moving him up and down on his dick.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave chuckled and stroked up and down Johns back.

~~~~

John whined and clawed at him "stop!"

 

 **EMBER** : D didnt seem to notice as John clawed at him as he continued with a soft groan "Best be quiet hunter. If you draw anyone in here I will kill them."

 

 **ATLAS** : John moaned softly and held himself tightly to D.

~~~~

"There we go, now he wants it" Dave smiled.

 

 **EMBER** : D chuckled. "They always do. Some just don’t know it right away." D said giving a rough thrust into John. "Feel free to take a bite Davy. I’m sure he would enjoy that."

 

 **ATLAS** : John moved his hips and held onto D "sh-shit"

~~~~

Dave smirked and took a bite of Johns neck, keeping eye contact with D as he did.

 

 **EMBER** : D smirked a bit and gave another rough trust into John at the same time that Dave bit into him.

 

 **ATLAS** : John squealed and buried his face in Ds neck while Dave drank from him.

 

 **EMBER** : D quickened his thrust a bit. "Make sure you don’t suck him dry Davy. Don’t want him dying just yet."

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave groaned a little and slowly pulled away, licking his lips.

~~~~

Johns breathing quickened.

 

 **EMBER** : D chuckled and nipped at John's neck. He was making it very obvious to any other hunter what had done this to him. But he didnt care and he wanted them to know.

 

 **ATLAS** : John tried to push away from D, starting to panic.

 

 **EMBER** : D didnt let him move as he continued to thrust. He then bit into John to get just a little more blood from him before he groaned and came deep inside John.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave smiled wide as he watched it happen.

~~~~

John moaned a bit and held him.

 

 **EMBER** : As soon as D finished he pulled out. "Last chance for a turn with him if you want Davy."

 

 **ATLAS** : Johns little fragile legs slowly settled on the ground.

~~~~

Dave hummed and got closer, holding Johns hips "Stroke his dick, I’ll get him from behind"

 

 **EMBER** : D raised an eyebrow but did what Dave wanted. After all, if he really went through with it all then D would be quite proud and he would do whatever Dave wanted him to do to the hunter.

 

 **ATLAS** : John groaned, his legs all shaky.

~~~~

Dave jammed his fingers into John’s wet asshole, as deep as he could.

 

 **EMBER** : D slowly stroked John's dick curious what it was that Dave was planning.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave held John’s hips and roughly pushed more fingers in, thrusting and rubbing. His face stayed emotionless.

~~~~

John gasped and held onto Ds clothes "Stop...stop..."

 

 **EMBER** : D just chuckled and made no move to stop anything and just made sure that John wouldn’t be able to move away at all.

 

 **ATLAS** : "Stop!" He cried out, looking right at D.

~~~~

Dave gritted his teeth and got rougher, stroking and prodding at Johns prostate.

 

 **EMBER** : "Quiet." D growled at John as he squeezed his dick a little hard as a form of punishment for him getting loud.

 

 **ATLAS** : John whined, tears forming at the sides of his eyes.

~~~~

Dave shoved in further, curling his fingers up and nearly lifting John up. The hunter squealed and came into Ds hand.

 

 **EMBER** : D chuckled a little and pulled his hand away to wipe it on John, after all he didnt want the hunters mess on himself.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave pulled his hand out and wiped his fingers on John too "Done." He said.

~~~~

John was a shaky mess.

 

 **EMBER** : D chuckled and then just let John fall to the ground. "Alright Davy lets go find another meal." He said as he fixed his pants and actually kicked John a little as he stepped over him.

 

 **ATLAS** : John curled up weakly and cried.

~~~~

Dave smirked at him.

 

 **EMBER** : D started out of the alley just leaving John there completely naked. "So do you want to pick out our next meal?" He asked Dave.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave hummed "I guess so" he looked around. There was a loud scream and people started running from somewhere.

 

 **EMBER** : D frowned at the scream and turned to see what was happening.

 

 **ATLAS** : People were running from the opening of an alleyway. The police drove up.

 

 **EMBER** : D shrugged and just started to walk away. After all it wasnt any of his business.

 

 **ATLAS** : Dave followed "maybe we should go home..."

 

 **EMBER** : D looked back at the commotion and then nodded. "Alright home it is."


	16. Live In 3...2...1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!!: Rape, double pennatration, toys, biting, and pain

ATLAS: Back home, Dirk slumped on the sofa next to Bro from out of nowhere "Guess who fucked up"

 

EMBER: Bro raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

 

ATLAS: "Got a little carried away..." he rubbed his face and sipped from a beer bottle "Fuuuuuck me"

 

EMBER: "Got carried away how? What exactly did ya do?" Bro asked not seeming to really care.

 

ATLAS: "Killed to many. People noticed." He sighed.

 

EMBER: Bro shrugged. "Not like they will be able to track ya."

 

ATLAS: "Still" he groaned and downed the bottle, something wasnt right with him.

 

EMBER: Bro noticed "What’s wrong? Never looked like this when ya did this shit before."

 

ATLAS: "I needed a distraction" he groaned "Needed food, kill, blood, I needed to feel the blood" he muttered.

 

EMBER: "So? Not like any of us really care."

 

ATLAS: Dirk paused then looked at him, then to his lap "Yeah" he said softly. "I’ll be in my workshop" he got up and picked up another beer.

 

EMBER: Bro shrugged and went to get a drink and then headed up to his room and to Kankri.

 

ATLAS: Dirk sat up on the bench of his workroom and sighed, his fingers trailing over the tools and saws. He decided to stay away from Jake tonight.

~~~~

Kankri was on the floor when Bro came in.

 

EMBER: Bro raised an eyebrow at Kankri. "What are ya doin on the floor?"

 

ATLAS: "Praying" he said too softly to really be heard.

 

EMBER: "Speak the fuck up hunter I aint in the mood to try and decipher yer words."

 

ATLAS: "Praying." Kankri said a little louder. "For forgiveness"

 

EMBER: Bro rolled his eyes. "Don’t know why ya bother."

 

ATLAS: "Because you RUINED ME" Kankri snarled.

 

EMBER: "I suggest that ya change yer tone." Bro growled.

 

ATLAS: "What’s the point" Kankri sobbed.

 

EMBER: "For one I won’t beat the shit out of ya for it."

 

ATLAS: "I’d rather you just end me. I’d do it myself if I was given the tools to" he looked up at Bro.

 

EMBER: "Don’t worry once I get bored of ya I will but as it is I still haven’t had all the fun I can with ya yet."

 

ATLAS: "What more can be done?" Kankri whispered.

 

EMBER: "There are a lot of things that I can still do to ya."

 

ATLAS: Kankri shook his head "You can't break me anymore"

 

EMBER: Bro smirked. "Want to test that theory?"

 

ATLAS: "You have crushed me, you have taken everything from me, there is nothing else but my life"

 

EMBER: "Not true at all." Bro said moving closer to him. "I have yet to break yer mind."

 

ATLAS: "I disagree" Kankri said weakly

 

EMBER: "You still can growl at me and are not sittin here beggin for my dick in yer ass the moment that you see me."

 

ATLAS: "I can’t even think straight"

 

EMBER: "Clearly ya can if you are able to worry about prayin."

 

ATLAS: "My free will is the only thing I have left and even then, you’re taking that to?"

 

EMBER: "I could. So be grateful that I haven’t yet."

 

ATLAS: "There is nothing for me to be grateful for"

 

EMBER: Bro shrugged. "Whatever ya want to think hunter...Now stand." he ordered.

 

ATLAS: Kankri stayed where he was.

 

EMBER: Bro raised an eyebrow at that. "Do ya really want to start this now?"

 

ATLAS: "Please lord forgive me for my sins and my betrayal of you and my vows, forgive me for my lack of will and determination..." Kankri whispered prayers to himself.

 

EMBER: Bro growled a little and picked Kankri up by his neck. "Fine we will do this the hard way." He said and moved back to the bed dragging Kankri not letting go of his neck.

 

ATLAS: Kankri kicked around and pulled at his hands.

 

EMBER: Bro pinned Kankri on the bed and moved to chain his arms to the headboard again.

 

ATLAS: Kankri sniffled and closed his eyes.

 

EMBER: "This was your choice hunter." He growled and then moved to grab his camera and a stand for it.

 

ATLAS: Kankri sniffled again "You’re a sick twisted fuck"

 

EMBER: Bro chuckled. "You flatter." He said and set the camera up and then connected a cord to his computer something that hadn’t been done last time.

 

ATLAS: Kankri didnt notice, he was back to praying for forgiveness and protection.

 

EMBER: Bro got onto the computer and set a few things up and after a minute or two he turned back to Kankri with a smirk. "Say hello to yer audience Kankri."

 

ATLAS: Kankri curled up the best he could away from Bro.

 

EMBER: Bro adjusted the angle of the camera quickly and then moved over to the bed. "See people now get a say in what I do to you. You are live and there are already some people watching."

 

ATLAS: Kankri looked up at the camera "Help me..." he said, hoping someone was listening.

 

EMBER: "They won’t listen." Bro said kissing Kankri's cheek.

 

ATLAS: "Please help me" he begged "This is real, he really keeps me here against my will, I need to get out please!" He pulled at the chains.

 

EMBER: Bro chuckled. "You don’t understand Kankri. These people won’t listen because they like it when I do this to others. They like it when the pain and fear is real. Who knows some might offer me a lot of money to buy you."

 

ATLAS: He wasnt listening to Bro "Father I'm sorry I couldn't protect him" he said softly then started sobbing.

 

EMBER: Bro moved and removed the outfit that he had put Kankri in slowly.

 

ATLAS: Kankri's pale stretched out body was on full show to the camera.

 

EMBER: Bro smiled and slowly ran his hand over Kankri's body. "So, should we ask the audience what we should do first?"

 

ATLAS: Kankri shivered and his hair stood on end.

 

EMBER: Bro glanced at the computer. "Come on Kankri why don’t you look at what they are saying?"

 

ATLAS: Kankri slowly moved so he could read a bit of the screen.

 

EMBER: There were a lot of different suggestions that ranged from toys, to bringing in someone else for a two on one, to finding a good dog to knot him.

 

ATLAS: Kankri was horrified and curled back up again.

 

EMBER: "So what should we start with?"

 

ATLAS: "Please don’t do this..."

 

EMBER: "You don’t want to behave and you will be punished." Bro said and glanced at the comments a moment longer. "Why don’t we be nice and start with a few toys."

 

ATLAS: Kankri whined. He still had the plug in which was replaced each time he was fucked. He was too scared to touch it or pull it out on his own.

 

EMBER: Bro chuckled and moved the camera once more before pulling Kankri's leg up so he could slowly remove the plug.

 

ATLAS: It was wet with slick and cum, in place to make sure he stayed open.

 

EMBER: The camera got a perfect view of it all and he chuckled and allowed a little of the cum to slip out as he moved to grab a new toy.

 

ATLAS: Kankri was breathing shakily, but slightly relieved to have the plug out.

 

EMBER: Bro soon pushed a long vibrater that was about the same width  as the plug into Kankri and then put a ring back on Kankri's dick followed by a special vibrator for it.

 

ATLAS: "Too much" Kankri gasped.

 

EMBER: Bro chuckled and didnt listen to him as he turned the vibrators on low.

 

ATLAS: He jolted a little and moaned.

 

EMBER: Bro chuckled and started to move the one in Kankri's ass slowly.

 

ATLAS: Kankri groaned lowly "Oww..."

 

EMBER: The comments exploded almost instantly.

 

ATLAS: Kankri glanced at them.

 

EMBER: They were various compliments and comments about how Kankri looked.

 

ATLAS: Kankri groaned and tugged the chains "please..."

 

EMBER: "Please what Kankri? If you want anything it has to go through the audience."

 

ATLAS: "Let me go" he pleaded.

 

EMBER: The comments continued but all of them would basically make his situation worse. Bro moved the vibrator faster.

 

ATLAS: "Shit!" He yelped and kicked his leg a bit.

 

EMBER: Bro chuckled and turned the vibrations up.

 

ATLAS: "Up… angle it up a bit..." Kankri whispered.

 

EMBER: "You know the rules. Got to ask the audience."

 

ATLAS: "PLEASE" he growled.

 

EMBER: "Please what. Tell then what you want."

 

ATLAS: "I want you to angle the toy up a bit!" He tried to kick bro.

 

EMBER: Bro looked at the comments and then turned the vibrations all the way up before angling the toy up.

 

ATLAS: Kankri screamed out louder than he had before, in pure pleasure.

 

EMBER: Bro chuckled. "Aren’t you a good little slut for your viewers."

 

ATLAS: "Says you" he panted.

 

EMBER: "Says them." Bro said thrusting the toy in a bit harder.

 

ATLAS: He gasped "Shit!" He let his eyes roll back a bit "Fuck me"

 

EMBER: The comments seemed to start going by even faster at Kankri's actions. "Ask them if I am allowed to."

 

ATLAS: Kankri shook his head "Fuck me" he let out a loud moan "Your cock is hotter than these toys, the toys don’t throb and cum and fill me the way that you do" Kankri panted.

 

EMBER: Bro smirked and glanced at the comments again and after a moment he shifted back and pushed his pants down.

 

ATLAS: Kankri spread his legs wide and started to try and push the toy out.

 

EMBER: Bro stopped the toy from moving at all with a chuckle.

 

ATLAS: Kankri whined "it hurts, I’d rather have you"

 

EMBER: "The viewers are suggesting you taking both the toy and me at the same time."

 

ATLAS: "You'll rip me it two!" Kankri gasped.

 

EMBER: "Maybe but you never know until you try." Bro said with a chuckle.

 

ATLAS: Kankri struggled around.

~~~~

_**'MAKE HIM BLEED'** _

one of the comments said.

 

EMBER: Bro chuckled. "Why don’t you look and see what your fans are saying, they are all very eager to see you fucked real well."

 

ATLAS: Kankri turned his head to the side and looked at the comments

~~~~

_**'MAKE HIM TAKE IT'** _

_**'FUCK HIM GOOD'** _

_**'DO IT WITH A KNIFE'** _

_**'MAKE HIM BLEED'** _

and of course some longer, more descriptive horrors.

 

EMBER: Bro shifted the toy a little. "For my comfort I will take this out while I enter ya."

 

ATLAS: Kankri started crying again "Please...please"

 

EMBER: Bro turned the toy off and then slowly pulled it out. once out he set it aside as he moved Kankri's legs and lined up before quickly thrusting in.

 

ATLAS: Kankri yelped loudly and the comments piled in.

 

EMBER: Bro smirked and gave a couple small rolls of his hips before he reached down and slowly pushed a finger in beside himself.

 

ATLAS: Kankri screamed "NO"

 

EMBER: Bro just chuckled as he pushed another finger in.

 

ATLAS: He pulled at the chains "It hurts!"

 

EMBER: "If you relax it will take away some of the pain." Bro said simply though he knew that even with that Kankri was going to hurt a lot during this.

 

ATLAS: Kankri wailed in pain. The comments flooded in as more people started watching.

 

EMBER: "And you know the best part? All of them are paying to see this. They are paying me to fuck you into the bed again and again." Bro said adding more fingers.

 

ATLAS: "Stop it!" Kankri squealed.

~~~~

_**'GREEDY SLUT'** _

the comments read.

 

EMBER: Bro soon stopped adding fingers and then shifted and grabbed the toy again.

 

ATLAS: Kankri was crying out loudly now, loud enough for everyone in the house to hear.

 

EMBER: Bro didnt care and he knew that no one would stop it at all. "Remember to relax." Bro said as he put the tip of the toy at the entrance and slowly pushed it in as he pulled his fingers out.

 

ATLAS: Dave covered his ears and curled up to D.

~~~~

Kankri was really trying, but it was too much.

 

EMBER: D just wrapped an arm around Dave and turned the tv up more.

~~~~

Bro chuckled. "If you ask nicely they might let you get a dose." he said knowing that Kankri would know that he was talking about is venom.

 

ATLAS: Dave pressed his hands further on his head and whimpered softly, meanwhile Dirk was too busy with roaring machines to hear it all.

~~~~

Kankri sobbed "please...please it hurts too much"

 

EMBER: D gently stroked Dave's head. "Its alright Davy. Just ignore it. Bro is just playing with his pet."

~~~~

Bro chuckled. "Ask your viewers nicely."

 

ATLAS: "He sounds like he's in so much pain" Dave nuzzled him.

~~~~

"Let him bite me. Please"

 

EMBER: "He was probably misbehaving. And sometimes you have to do some harsh punishments." D said calmly though he didnt mind the sounds at all.

~~~~

Bro smirked looking at the comments. "I don’t think they believe that you need it that bad." he said pushing the toy in more.

 

ATLAS: Dave groaned and stayed close to D.

~~~~

Kankri whimpered and then screamed "FUCK"

 

EMBER: After a bit D picked Dave up and headed downstairs to the special rooms where he knew the sound wouldn’t reach since that was how they were made.

~~~~

Bro kept pushing the toy in little by little.

 

ATLAS: Dave cuddled up like a baby.

~~~~

Kankri wouldn't stop screaming, his asshole was getting painfully stretched to the point of neat tearing.

 

EMBER: "Why don’t we spend some time with your pet." D said to Dave as he reached the door. "We can work on training."

~~~~

Bro just chuckled at his screams and stopped pushing the toy in for a moment. "You have to talk to your audience Kankri."

 

ATLAS: Dave peeked in at Karkat.

~~~~

Kankri yelled "Shut the fuck up!"

 

EMBER: Karkat was still in the corner that he seemed to always be in. His eyes widened as the door opened and for a moment he was able to hear Kankri's screams. "What’s going on? What’s happening to my brother?" he asked very worried.

~~~~

Bro shrugged and then pushed the toy in faster than he had been before.

 

ATLAS: "He misbehaved" Dave said vaguely.

~~~~

Kankri couldn't scream anymore, the pain was unbearable, and he began to bleed.

 

EMBER: Karkat looked horrified at that. "He couldn’t have done anything to warrant him screaming like that."

~~~~

Bro smirked as he finally got the toy all the way back in. "And look it fits so well." He said the camera easily picking up the blood.

 

ATLAS: Dave just looked up at his brother.

~~~~

Kankri's skin had split and the blood coated the toy and Bro.

 

EMBER: "He must have otherwise he wouldn’t be being punished like this." D said calmly though he knew that it wasnt true at all, he knew that this wasnt just a form of punishment.

~~~~

Bro chuckled and turned the toy on low with a soft groan.

 

ATLAS: Dave went over and sat beside Karkat.

~~~~

Kankri's blood made it easier to move everything as it opened the hole and made everything wetter.

 

EMBER: Karkat moved away from Dave a bit completely terrified now. Especially when it came to what was happening to Kankri.

~~~~

Bro soon started to roll his hips with a groan. "So tight and perfect. Especially with this toy in here beside my dick." Bro said moving to toy a little.

 

ATLAS: Dave just crawled closer to him. Kankri let out a weak sob "It burns..."

 

EMBER: Karkat continued to try and move away from him.

~~~~

Bro chuckled. "I told you everything goes through your audience. If you want something you need to ask them."

 

ATLAS: Dave basically chased him around the room.

~~~~

Kankri just looked up at the camera.

 

EMBER: D just stood by the door watching it all. After all nothing bad was happening and since Dave hadn’t actually told Karkat to stop he didn’t see anything wrong with it all.

~~~~

Karkat kept moving and eventually was basically running around the room.

~~~~

Bro continued to thrust into him at a slow pace for the moment. The chat was still blowing up with things that he should do to Kankri.

 

ATLAS: Dave giggled, he pounced on him swiftly and tackled him to the floor.

~~~~

_**'SPLIT HIM.'** _

 

EMBER: Karkat let out a surprised shout as he was pounced on and then he tried to roll and throw Dave off of him.

~~~~

Bro constantly looked at the comments and soon his thrusts got faster.

 

ATLAS: Dave growled and playfully rolled them.

~~~~

**_'KEEP GOING, FUCK'_ **

and many comments like that came in.

~~~~

Kankri watched them through teary eyes.

 

EMBER: D chuckled as he watched Karkat was obviously trying to break out of Dave's grasp, but Dave seemed to be having fun.

~~~~

Soon his thrusts got faster, and he turned the toy up to add more vibrations.

 

ATLAS: Dave clawed at him and drew a little blood.

~~~~

Kankri shrieked and cried out.

 

EMBER: Karkat hissed a little and quickly rolled his lower body to flip Dave over him.

~~~~

Bro moaned and kept going. Unless the chat said to stop he would go as they were encouraging.

 

ATLAS: Dave smacked into the ground and smirked.

~~~~

Kankri begged for it all to stop.

 

EMBER: the moment that Dave was off of him Karkat was on his feet and darting across the room.

~~~~

There were enough viewers that were willing to take things easy now that Kankri was begging and slowly Bro slid the toy out and turned it off and then moved and bit into Kankri's neck.

 

ATLAS: Dave scrambled after him and tackled him again.

~~~~

Kankri's eyes rolled back and he groaned as the feeling.

 

EMBER: Karkat hit the ground again and tried to punch at Dave.

~~~~

Bro's thrusts got faster and harder his fangs still in Kankri's neck.

 

ATLAS: Dave grabbed his ankle and snapped it cleanly until the bone was just hanging in the skin.

~~~~

Kankri moaned louder "Fuck me! Fuck me!"

 

EMBER: Karkat screamed out in pain and tried to pull away to protect his now broken ankle.

~~~~

Bro glanced at the screen for a moment as his thrusts got even faster and he was pounding into him.

 

ATLAS: Dave grinned and watched.

~~~~

**_'FILL HIM WITH CUM'_ **

**_'GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS, SLUT'_ **

 

EMBER: Karkat curled up and shook a bit because of the pain.

~~~~

Bro chuckled and soon he pushed all the way in and came inside Kankri.

 

ATLAS: Dave chuckled and grabbed it again "lemme heal it"

~~~~

Kankri sobbed louder "thank god"

 

EMBER: Karkat whimpered as it was grabbed.

~~~~

Bro pulled back and then moved the camera, so the audience could see the cum that seeped out of his ass.

 

ATLAS: Dave licked it and spat all over it to heal him.

~~~~

The cum was a pale pink with small clots of blood in it.

 

EMBER: It hurt as it was healed and if it wasnt for the pain Karkat would be kicking at Dave.

~~~~

The comments went crazy over that and they all loved it.

 

ATLAS: Dave looked at him curiously "See? All better"

~~~~

Kankri panted and closed his eyes.

 

EMBER: Karkat growled and pulled away. "Not better."

~~~

Bro moved the camera back. "Keep yer eye out for updates of other things that I will be doing with this one." he said to the audience before shutting off the camera

 

ATLAS: Dave prowled closer. "Better. Say it."

~~~~

Kankri curled up and cried.

 

EMBER: Karkat curled up more. "Say what? Fuck you? Fine. Fuck you."

~~~~

Bro moved away just leaving Kankri were he was.

 

ATLAS: "Say its better."

~~~~

Kankri sobbed, he was still bleeding.

 

EMBER: "Just because you fixed the bone doesn’t mean it’s better." Karkat growled.

~~~~

Bro knew that Kankri would be fine in the long run.

 

ATLAS: "Better." Dave said again.

~~~~

Kankri felt awful, he couldn't get comfortable and everything hurt.

 

EMBER: "Fuck off." Karkat growled again.

~~~~

Bro put a few things away before taking the chains off of Kankri and then pulling him off of the bed and putting him onto a blanket on the floor.

 

ATLAS: Dave kicked him "BETTER"

~~~~

Kankri was grateful at least for the blanket and snuggled into it, it soaked up his tears.

 

EMBER: Karkat gasped as he was kicked and just growled at Dave.

~~~~

Bro moved around and finished putting things away and then changed his bedding so that he wouldn’t have to sleep in it with all of the blood and cum on the blankets.

 

ATLAS: Dave hissed at him and kicked him harder.

~~~~

Kankri watched him silently.

 

EMBER: Karkat cried out in pain and curled up more he didnt want to say it but he was in a bit too much pain between it all and finally he gave in. " better " he said softly.

~~~~

Bro walked out of the room to get the blankets in the wash before returning with new ones.

 

ATLAS: "Bit louder?" Dave teased, holding a hand to his ear.

~~~~

Kankri tried to crawl to him.

 

EMBER: Karkat bit his tongue glancing away.

~~~~

Bro noticed him after a moment and just looked down at him as he watched him crawl.

 

ATLAS: "LOUDER" He slammed his foot into his side.

~~~~

Kankri sat at Bro's feet.

 

EMBER: Karkat cried out in pain. "Better." he forced out.

~~~~

Bro smirked at that and gently stroked Kankri's hair as a reward.

 

ATLAS: Dave smirked down at him.

~~~~

Kankri looked up at him with tired weak eyes "It hurts..."

 

EMBER: Karkat hated himself for giving in but he was hurting.

~~~~

Bro crouched in front of him. "Are you going to behave from now on?"

 

ATLAS: Dave grinned "See? Easy"

~~~~

Kankri nodded slowly "Please don't do that again" He said with a raspy voice.

 

EMBER: Karkat didnt look at him and just wished that they would leave.

~~~~

Bro gently stroked his cheek. "So long as you behave you get rewarded. You know that so be good and you will always feel good." Bro said and then picked Kankri up and headed out of the room.

 

ATLAS: Dave looked at his brother for some kind of validation.

~~~~

Kankri winced as he was picked up.

 

EMBER: D smiled and nodded to show that he was proud. He then made a small movement to tell Dave to continue.

 

ATLAS: Dave crawled forward to Karkat

 

EMBER: Bro carried Kankri to the bathroom and got the water going and warming up.

~~~~

Karkat moved back a bit more with a whine.

 

ATLAS: Dave punched him again hard in the stomach.

~~~~

Kankri hadn't been washed since the night before he was taken.

 

EMBER: Karkat gasped as the breath was forced from his body.

~~~~

Bro got the tub filling and then once full enough he picked Kankri up again and set him in the water.

 

ATLAS: Dave spat on him with a growl.

~~~~

Kankri basically melted into the bath water.

 

EMBER: "Perhaps giving vocal commands would help Davy. After all he can’t read your mind." D said calmly clearly enjoying watching this.

~~~~

Bro chuckled and then grabbed a cup and filled it with water before dumping it on Kankri’s head.

 

ATLAS: "Who says I want anything?" He smirked.

~~~~

Kankri's eyes were closed.

 

EMBER: D chuckled. "True but for training purposes just beating on him doesn’t really help… As fun as it may be."

~~~~

Bro repeated the action a few times before grabbing some shampoo and conditioner and started to wash Kankri's hair.

 

ATLAS: Dave hummed "Okay...pet" Dave held out a hand "Paw."

~~~~

Kankri fell asleep in the bath.

 

EMBER: Karkat growled. "I’m not a fucking dog."

~~~~

Bro kept his head above the water and finished cleaning him before taking him out and drying him off.

 

ATLAS: "Paw." Dave said again.

~~~~

Kankri was so exhausted.

 

EMBER: Karkat growled and looked away once more.

~~~~

Bro laid Kankri on the bed and tossed a blanket over him.

 

ATLAS: Dave held his hand out "Paw. Karkat."

 

EMBER: "I am not a dog, so I have no PAW to give." Karkat growled.

 

ATLAS: "PAW" Dave kicked him.

 

EMBER: Karkat moved to try and avoid the kick.

 

ATLAS: Dave landed it on his chest.

 

EMBER: Karkat curled and his arms moved over his chest to try and protect it.

 

ATLAS: Dave grabbed his ankle again.

 

EMBER: Karkat whined and stilled trying to not get it broken again.

 

ATLAS: "Paw." He held out his hand.

 

EMBER: There was a slight hesitation before he took the other's hand.

 

ATLAS: Dave smiled "Good boy"

 

EMBER: Karkat tried to pull his ankle and hand away.

 

ATLAS: Dave let go and stood up straight "Easy"

 

EMBER: Karkat just held everything close to his chest his eyes staying on Dave.

 

ATLAS: Dave walked out with a smirk.

 

EMBER: D followed him out and ruffled his hair. "Good job Davy."

 

ATLAS: Dave smiled "Did I do okay?"

 

EMBER: D nodded. "Yeah you did. I would change a few things but for a start that was very good."

 

ATLAS: Dave smirked "Okay, where can I improve?"

 

EMBER: "For one you need to be faster with your punishments. You are a bit too lenient. The first time that he starts misbehaving during one of your training sessions give him two chances and then punish and every time after that punish the first time you ask for anything during the day."

 

ATLAS: "I don't want him to be in pain like Kankri"

 

EMBER: "You don’t have to be that extreme." D said with a chuckle. "But you do still need to react to his disobedience faster."

 

ATLAS: Dave nodded "okay"

 

EMBER: "So what do ya want to do until bedtime?"

 

ATLAS: "Can't we just watch tv?" Dave said as he lazily scooped an apple juice carton out the fridge.

 

EMBER: D nodded. "Sure, we can do that." He said heading over to the couch and grabbing the remote.

 

ATLAS: Dave sat next to him and sipped his juice.

 

EMBER: D wrapped an arm around him and held him close as they watched tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just to let y'all know, there's a bit of a lag in terms of what we post here and what we write, so any suggestions written are always 100% taken into consideration (Because we looooove them) but it might take a few weeks for you guys to see your suggestions play out. That being said - If anyone has any ideas for our characters, within or without the current plot, give us a shout and we'll be happy to play around with the idea in a oneshot or something if anyones interested. thanks!! - Atlas and Ember


	17. Checking In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone i finally am at a place with some wifi so i will be posting a couple chapters to hold you guys over until the move is done. Once everything settles down chapters will start coming more regularly. Thank you so much for your paitence!
> 
> ~Ember

ATLAS: Dirk walked into his room and locked the door behind him.

EMBER: Jake looked very pale when Dirk walked in.

ATLAS: Dirk picked up Cal and petted him "Are ya okay there?" He asked Jake.

EMBER: "Did you not just hear what was going on?" Jake asked his voice showing how horrified he was by what he had been hearing.

ATLAS: "Oh...I think I caught the tail end of it yeah" Dirk went over and powered down the bot he had put in to protect Jake while he was out.

EMBER: "He didnt kill Kankri did he?" he asked looking at Dirk.

ATLAS: Dirk shook his head "Probably not, by the sounds a' things he ain't fully broken in yet"

EMBER: Jake shook his head. "How are you so calm about that?"

ATLAS: "Because this happens all the time here" Dirk mumbled. "It's a wonder our landlord doesn't sue us honestly"

EMBER: "You rent this place?"

ATLAS: "Must do, see any of us with jobs that would give us enough money to buy?" Dirk sat down next to him "I dunno, I haven't really thought about it"

EMBER: Jake sighed. "I never want to hear that again."

ATLAS: "If it makes it any better... Bro probably gave him his venom, would have eased the pain a little" Dirk fiddled with Cal's hands.

EMBER: "I guess it is a little better but not all that much."

ATLAS: "Bro's venom is Pleasure, so Kankri wouldn't have been acting how he normally would have been, it wasn't really him"

EMBER: "That doesn’t really make me feel all better ol chap. After all none of that is stuff that Kankri ever wanted to do."

ATLAS: "Yeah...sorry" Dirk looked down.

EMBER: Jake was quiet for a few moments "You said you would take me to see them."

ATLAS: "I'm not sure right now is the best time Jake"

EMBER: "Can you at least take me to see Karkat?"

ATLAS: "I'm...not sure that's a great idea either..."

EMBER: "Why not? What happened to Karkat?"

ATLAS: "I dunno" He shrugged "Ugh. Fine, get up" dirk said as he stood up too.

EMBER: Jake was on his feet in an instant. "Thank you."

ATLAS: "Just don't plan a revolution or somethin" Dirk grumbled and moved cal so his he hung from Dirk's neck and laid on his back. He tied Jakes hands behind his back and took hold of his wrists "And don't make a scene."

EMBER: Jake wasnt really happy when his hands were being tied. "And why do my hands need to be tied?"

ATLAS: "Because I know you'll make a run for the front door the minute ya see it, and I want a beer, so you'll be standin right next to it"

EMBER: Jake chuckled because that was true. "Fair enough." he said though he wasnt happy about it. But at least he would get to check on Karkat.

ATLAS: Dirk walked him downstairs and into the kitchen area, the Strider house was fairly open plan apart from the bedrooms.

EMBER: Jake walked fairly easily.  
~~~~  
D frowned when he saw him. "Dirk why is that hunter out of your room?"

ATLAS: "Because he behaved so I'm rewarding him" Dirk said, letting go of Jake for a moment to grab a beer out of the fridge.

EMBER: Jake might have still tried to find a way to get out the door if D wasnt right there. Truthfully D scared him a lot more than any other Strider.  
~~~~  
D scoffed. "Then put a leash on him next time. He can still move away from you even with his hands bound." D said though it was hard to tell if he was serious about the leash or not.

ATLAS: "D why do ya care?" Dirk drank from his bottle "He knows I'll beat his face in if he disobeys dontcha?"

EMBER: Jake swallowed and nodded.  
~~~~  
D shrugged. "Even still I don’t want him wondering around the house." he said his grip on Dave tightening just a little.

ATLAS: Dave nuzzled close to him, nearly asleep in his lap. Dirk rolled his eyes "he ain't wanderin, he's right here" Dirk prodded Jake as if to prove a point.

EMBER: "Don’t argue Dirk. Keep ahold of him at all times when he isn’t locked in your room." D said firmly before turning back to the tv

ATLAS: Dirk paused, eyes fixed on D as he yelled insults at him in his head. He sighed and tugged Jake along.

EMBER: Jake followed not even looking towards D almost worried that he would beat him until his lungs were bleeding for doing so.

ATLAS: Dirk opened the door to the room Karkat was in and shoved Jake in. He got in too and locked the door.

EMBER: Karkat was curled up in is corner in a way that he couldn’t see who was coming in but just the sound of people entering caused him to whimper.  
~~~~  
Jake was instantly worried at the sound and moved closer.

ATLAS: Dirk sat Cal on the floor and slouched down beside him sipping his beer and just watching.

EMBER: "Karkat?" Jake said softy.  
~~~~  
Karkat instantly sat up when he heard his name and his eyes widened. "Jake? What are you doing here?"  
~~~~  
Jake could see that Karkat was still hurting but didnt comment on it, yet. "I got Dirk to agree to letting me see you. To make sure that you were ok."

ATLAS: Dirk raised his bottle up at the other side of the room as a sort of hello "Sup"

EMBER: Karkat glanced at him for a moment and then back at Jake. "What about Kankri? Is he ok?"  
~~~~  
Jake looked down a bit. "I don’t really know what his condition is. I heard what was happening, but I haven’t been able to see him yet."

ATLAS: "He'll be okay in a few days." Dirk murmured.

EMBER: Karkat actually glared at Dirk a little. "He will never be ok after the things that bastard is doing to him." of course he didnt know fully what was going on but he had some pretty good ideas.

ATLAS: Dirk rolled his eyes "Yeah well he can join the club" he took another swig and then, through habit, offered Cal some.

EMBER: Karkat thought he was strange for offering the puppet a drink but didnt comment on that.  
~~~~  
Jake slowly moved to sit so that he and Karkat could talk for at least a little bit.

ATLAS: Dirk sat on the other side of the room drinking until he finished, then he just sat watching them, and thinking about what he was going to do next.


	18. Broken Inside

ATLAS: John had managed to get himself somewhat dressed and home, he hugged his own shaking shoulders and knocked on the door to his house sniveling.

EMBER: It took a few seconds for Jade to open the door. "John, you were supposed to be back..." she stopped as soon as she saw his state and her eyes widened in horror. She pulled John inside and sat him down. "What happened to you?"

ATLAS: "Wh-where's my dad?" He asked. His neck was covered in bites and he looked like shit.

EMBER: "He went out to meet with some other hunters that he called to help us."

ATLAS: "Can you phone him and ask him to come back please?" John sniffled and looked up at her. It was the kind of crying where fat hot tears rolled down his cheeks and his mucus was thick enough to block his nose and make his throat sticky.

EMBER: Jade nodded and then moved to get the phone and call John's dad. She knew this was bad and after a couple minutes she walked back. "He will be here soon...John what happened? Who did this?"

ATLAS: "Striders" John said, staring at his lap.

EMBER: Her eyes widened. "They just attacked you? You weren’t even on patrol."

ATLAS: "I was walking home" He wiped his eyes, it hurt to sit.

EMBER: Jade moved and grabbed some tissues for him. "Do you want me to get you anything?" she asked not really knowing what all she could do.

ATLAS: "A glass of water?" He asked softly.

EMBER: Jade nodded and moved to get it. By the time that she got back the front door was swinging open quickly as John's dad arrived.

ATLAS: John looked up at his dad and his bottom lip quivered. "Dad..."

EMBER: His dad instantly moved over and wrapped his arms around John tightly. "I’m here son."

ATLAS: John hugged him tight and cried into his shoulder, he was a mess.

EMBER: He gently rubbed his son's back just letting him cry. He blamed himself for this. After all he had been the one to ask John to run to the store.

ATLAS: John was just glad to be in his father’s arms, they had always been close after John's mother died.

EMBER: After a few minutes his dad pulled back a little. "Why don’t we get you into a bath and I will take a look at those wounds."

ATLAS: "N-No.." John pulled back, he couldn't stop re running in his head what had happened.

EMBER: His dad frowned. "Then what do you want to do?"

ATLAS: John rubbed his eyes "I just want to sleep...I'll speak to the Signless tomorrow"

EMBER: He gave a small nod. "Alright I will give him a call and see if he can come over here."

ATLAS: John nodded and hugged his dad again. His bites itched and oozed venom.

EMBER: He hugged his son back. "Are you sure you won’t let me at least clean those bites?"

ATLAS: "Okay..." He slowly sat down.

EMBER: His father gave a sad smile as he moved to get the items that he needed. When he got back he quickly started to clean the bites.

ATLAS: Red venom that was thicker and brighter than the blood that seeped from John's body.

EMBER: His father hated the sight of it and once he cleaned it all he gently wrapped some bandages around his neck so that if the bites continued to bleed the blood wouldn’t get all over John's sheets.

ATLAS: John crawled into his bed and hugged a little ghost toy he had since he was a kid.

EMBER: His dad sighed as he looked at his son's door. He was angry and worried, and he had no idea what he could do at the moment. But he knew one thing he was never going to let his son go through something like that again. He went to go and call Signless.

ATLAS: John never wanted to leave his bed, he felt embarrassed and ruined.

EMBER: Jade wound up falling asleep on the couch not wanting to go to her room just in case something happened. Meanwhile John's dad was baking in the kitchen. It was how he calmed himself down and relieved his stress.

ATLAS: John came downstairs in the early morning, he kept getting woken by nightmares.

EMBER: His dad was still up and had done quite a bit during the night. cakes and cupcakes were everywhere and on the table, was a large stack of still warm pancakes.

ATLAS: John picked up a pancake and munched on it.

EMBER: His dad turned to look at him. "Good morning. I didnt think you would be up this soon or I would have had some eggs and bacon ready for you." He said trying to make the morning seen like any other even though the worry was still clear in his eyes.

ATLAS: John just shrugged and nibbled, he moved slowly as his ass still hurt and it hurt to move his legs.

EMBER: His dad moved around and got started with making some eggs and bacon for his son so that he at least had a decent breakfast. "Signless should be here in about an hour at most."

ATLAS: John nodded and slowly sat down with a groan.

EMBER: Dad frowned at the sound. "Would you like for me to get you a pillow?"

ATLAS: "No, no.."

EMBER: "You sure?" he asked as he flipped the bacon.

ATLAS: John nodded, he just wanted to forget it all.

EMBER: Dad gave a nod and then went back to cooking and after a couple more minutes he set a plate of bacon and eggs next to John he also put some butter and syrup on the table as well along with another little plate for John to make his pancakes how he wanted them.

ATLAS: John looked at all the food and suddenly didn't feel hungry, his mind and body had been taken over and didn't feel like his anymore.

EMBER: Dad was trying his best to be helpful for his son but overall, he didnt know what to do or what he needed exactly. When he noticed that John had stopped eating his worry just grew. "You don’t have to eat if you don’t want to John."

ATLAS: John nodded a little, he rubbed his eyes which seemed to still be wet and had little red stains on the whites of his eyes from burst blood vessels that had given up after all the crying John had done overnight. His features seemed sunken and sad.

EMBER: Dad hated it and wished that there was more that he could do for John and also wished that Signless would arrive quickly since maybe he could do something to help.

ATLAS: John looked at his food silently.

EMBER: After a minute Dad sat down in the chair next to John. "What do you want to do John?"

ATLAS: "What do you mean?" He looked at him warily.

EMBER: "What do you want to do...what would help you at all?"

ATLAS: "I wish I could forget it all" John rubbed his head and groaned.

EMBER: "I know and if I could make you forget it I would." He said with a sigh.

ATLAS: "I'm sorry, I'll be over it soon"

EMBER: "Don’t apologize to me John. This isn’t your fault at all."

ATLAS: "I should have taken something with me to protect myself"

EMBER: "John even with weapons Striders are very powerful. It would take someone with more experience than even me and then some to take on one of them."

ATLAS: "There were two..."

EMBER: "Which ones?" He asked since it would be best to know what they were dealing with.

ATLAS: "The youngest and the oldest I think"

EMBER: Dad frowned. "You man Bro?" He asked really hoping that it wasnt the actual oldest.

ATLAS: John shook his head "The eldest"

EMBER: His face paled a bit at that and he let out an uncharacteristic curse at that. "That is very bad."

ATLAS: John nodded "very."

EMBER: He sighed trying to think and he was happy the moment that he heard the knock on the front door.

ATLAS: John looked at the door, he was hoping the Signless would sort it.

EMBER: Dad gave him a small smile and then went to let Signless in. The two talked by the door for a minute or two before Signless walked into the kitchen.  
~~~~  
"Hello John." He said and sat down next to him.

ATLAS: John looked at him, they both looked like shit "Hey"

EMBER: "Do you feel like you would be able to talk about what happened? Or would that be too much for you at the moment?"

ATLAS: "I don't know... maybe bits of it?"

EMBER: Signless nodded. "Whatever you are willing to talk about I am willing to listen."

ATLAS: John nodded "Okay...well I was walking home and I took a short cut and there were two men and someone else there but they threw the other person away and came to me"

EMBER: Signless nodded. "Was the other person ok?" he asked figuring that the men were the Striders.

ATLAS: John nodded a little "I think so"

EMBER: Signless nodded. "Alright continue if you like."

ATLAS: "I thought they were trying to mug me, but the eldest pushed me to the wall and that's when I saw they were Striders"

EMBER: Signless gave a small nod. "And you are absolutely sure that it was the eldest Strider and not just Bro right?"

ATLAS: "I'm sure, he looked more like Dave, and I heard Dave call him D a few times"

EMBER: Signless nodded. "Alright. What else can you tell me?"

ATLAS: John bit his lip and looked down "he used his venom on me...a-and then he had sex with me" John said slowly and holding back his tears, which didn't seem to be working because he was already crying again.

EMBER: Signless moved and grabbed tissues for John, setting the box right next to him. "Alright and did he say anything to you? Anything about why he was here or anything?"

ATLAS: John wiped his eyes and shook his head "He said he wanted to leave me there so the rest of the hunters knew"

EMBER: Signless knew it was the kind of thing the oldest Strider would do. "Know that he was here?"

ATLAS: John nodded and pushed his food away.

EMBER: Signless was very worried about it all. "How does your neck feel? Your father said that you had a lot of bites."

ATLAS: "It's sore but it feels better than yesterday, they both fed from me"

EMBER: "Alright. If you can stomach it, you should try to eat those eggs and bacon. It will help with the blood loss."

ATLAS: John looked up at him "Is there anything that can be done now?"

EMBER: "We are gathering a lot of hunters right now to deal with them. As for you I suggest that you just try to relax for a few days. The venom will still be in your system so I don’t want you going out just in case the Striders comes out again. If you get too much in, you for two long your body will crave the venom and that can have bad side effects when it doesn’t get it."

ATLAS: John nodded a little "Okay" he said softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't help more Sir"

EMBER: "Don’t worry about that John. You helped me a lot and I can’t thank you enough for it all." He said and moved a bit to stand and then stopped. "And if you are still sore I do suggest a hot bath. It won’t fix it but it might ease the pain a little."

ATLAS: John just nodded, he'd need a lot of hot baths to forget about this.

EMBER: Signless placed a gentle hand on John's shoulder for a moment before he stood up to go and continue to talk to John's Dad.

ATLAS: John sighed, he didn't know how to get around this.

EMBER: After a minute or two Jade came in. She looked like she wasnt sure about doing it, but she was very worried about John.

ATLAS: He was sniffing and then would occasionally listen in to his father’s conversation.

EMBER: The adults were talking about hunters that they had been able to gather and things that they could do so they could get Karkat, Kankri, and Jake out of the Strider's grasp without them getting seriously hurt. Jade stepped into the room slowly. "Would you like for me to get you anything John?"

ATLAS: "No Jade, I'm okay" he said softly.

EMBER: She sat down across from him and just listened to everything.


	19. You Can't Change Me

ATLAS: Dirk tugged Jake up the stairs once he was done with Karkat. His mind slightly buzzing from the booze.

EMBER: Jake followed glad that over all the things that had been done to Karkat weren’t too horrible. Sure, getting your bones snapped more than once wasnt fun but then again it wasnt something that they all hadn’t had happen when out in the field.

ATLAS: Dirk tossed him in his room then undid the ropes around his wrists.

EMBER: Jake rubbed at his wrists as soon as the ropes were off. They weren’t terrible but at the same time they did make his wrists sore after that long.

ATLAS: Dirk put the ropes away then gestured to the bed "it's like...human sleep time now, right? Or is it mine...I keep forgetting" He seemed to trail off in thought.

EMBER: "I am basically on the same sleep patter as your kind. After all humans need a certain amount of sleep each day to function like we are supposed to."

ATLAS: "Circadian rhythm" Dirk nodded.

EMBER: Jake moved and sat down. His mind was racing with everything and trying to figure out some way to get them all out of there.

ATLAS: Dirk pulled on his work gloves and sighed briefly "Sleep well. Don't fuck up my mattress"

EMBER: "How exactly would I mess up your mattress?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow.

ATLAS: "I dunno maybe yer a restless sleeper" He shrugged.

EMBER: Jake rolled his eyes. "Your bed will be in the same condition as it is now when you get back."

ATLAS: Dirk grabbed a few other things he needed for his work "Will ya be in it?"

EMBER: "And why exactly are you asking that?" Jake asked since it was a kinda strange question.

ATLAS: "I'm just makin sure ya stay put for now"

EMBER: "Considering that your door is locked every time I have ever touched it I don’t really have much choice."

ATLAS: Dirk smirked "right. Can I get ya anythin?"

EMBER: Jake didnt really want to ask for things considering why and how he was there but "Maybe something small to eat and some water?"

ATLAS: He nodded, seeming to actually be okay with that "I'll see what I can do"

EMBER: "Thank you." Jake said before glancing down at his lap.

ATLAS: "Jake..." He said, pausing at the door.

EMBER: Jake looked up a bit when the other said his name.

ATLAS: "What ya thinkin about?"

EMBER: "I am worried about my friends Dirk. Kankri is being tortured and I can hear it and I had nothing to tell me what was happening to Karkat until you took me down there. I grew up with Kankri and watched Karkat grow up as soon as he started traveling with his dad."

ATLAS: "I know...I understand that humans get distressed at things like that"

EMBER: "I wouldn’t say distressed. But it does worry me. Sooner or later Bro is going to do something that Kankri won’t recover from at all. And you heard Karkat. He has had his bones snapped multiple times by Dave already and while he heals it right after that is still very painful."

ATLAS: "Jake all of that is normal. Yer extremely lucky I'm holding myself back for ya"

EMBER: "That’s just it Dirk! It isn’t normal. Normal would be Karkat growing up and going to a normal school during the day and not having to worry about a demon killing him at night or any time that he goes outside. Normal would be Kankri going to college to be a teacher, something that he would have been very good at. Signless would still worry about his boys but not worried that he is going to find them murdered in an alley by a demon that he had to send them out to hunt because if he didnt teach them how to do it they would be killed."

ATLAS: "Watch yer tone. And don't go puttin the species problem on me"

EMBER: "I am not trying to put it on you Dirk. I am trying to get you to understand."

ATLAS: "Well I don't understand, how can ya expect our species to not follow our instincts? Cos if I had my way, things would be very different here"

EMBER: "Right if you had it your way I would be doing anything and everything you wanted me to with a smile, right?"

ATLAS: "If I had it my way, ya wouldn't be here and I'd be dead but hey, shits unfair" Dirk growled. "Any other human I'd have as my puppet, but not you"

EMBER: Jake was silent for a moment and then looked down. "Dirk, I wanted to make things work for us. I thought that maybe if you were as good as you were seeming that maybe there was a chance for the others of your kind to be like that too."

ATLAS: "My species is sick by nature, a sickness ya can't cure"

EMBER: "I wasnt talking about a cure. But your kind doesn’t seem to need to actually fully kill someone to feed off of them."

ATLAS: "No but by feeding off them fully ya kill em. We are violent, we enjoy it"

EMBER: "But usually stuff like that is taught more. Maybe if we could start changing how young demons are brought up then maybe all the fighting could stop."

ATLAS: "Jake, yer preaching to the converted. It ain't gonna work, I was raised like this and Dave is raised like I was, and anyone below us will be raised the same"

EMBER: Jake sighed. "But wouldn’t you like for it all to be better? To not have been raised like you were?"

ATLAS: "of course I would, ya think I liked bein broken in that way?"

EMBER: "No and that is my point. Maybe things could change if somehow, we were able to stop things like what happened to you from happening to young demons. Maybe the fighting could all stop if that happened."

ATLAS: "Ya will never turn me into a human" He growled.

EMBER: "I never said I wanted you to be human!" he snapped. "I just said that I wanted to take away all the fucked up shit you had to go through that turned you into the bloody monster I see now!"

ATLAS: "I have tried taking it away Jake. It doesn't work."

EMBER: "You can’t change the past, but you could change someone else’s future. Stop someone else from going through what you did."

ATLAS: "I can't stop what’s happening to Dave"

EMBER: "If you could get him out of here you could."

ATLAS: "And he'd carry on killing and eating"

EMBER: "Not necessarily. You could start teaching him to not kill when he fed."

ATLAS: "Jake, here's something ya won't understand. Once you've been taught, forced, to rape someone, on more than one occasion, it’s not somethin ya forget, it’s not somethin that can be undone."

EMBER: "I guess that has happened to you and Dave?"

ATLAS: Dirk looked down "And it happened to D and Bro before us, and our dad before them, and whoever before that"

EMBER: Jake looked down. "I’m sorry."

ATLAS: "It’s the same with killing and feeding and venom"

EMBER: "I thought that your venom was a natural thing."

ATLAS: "It is, but we need to be taught to use it and restrain it. My brothers have different venom to me and it was difficult to control because they didnt know how to either. "

EMBER: "What is the differences between their venom and yours?"

ATLAS: "Bro uses one that causes pain and another that causes immense pleasure, I think Dave has recently developed a pain venom or somethin, mine paralyses people, turns them into my puppets, I can do what I like, and they can't stop me" Dirk said, not moving his gaze from Jake.

EMBER: Yeah none of that was really good. "And what about D?" he as almost scared to know what his did.

ATLAS: "He has about four I think, pain, pleasure, persuasion and somethin else...we don't talk"

EMBER: Jake nodded. "And how many can a demon have exactly?"

ATLAS: Dirk nodded "As many as they can learn I suppose."

EMBER: "Does D have the most of any demon that you have heard of?"

ATLAS: "Yeah, but I don't really know many demons" Dirk shrugged. "I keep to myself"

EMBER: Jake nodded and sighed after a few seconds. "I am going to try and get some sleep now."

ATLAS: Dirk paused and then just nodded, his hand clutching Cal's arm.

EMBER: Jake turned away from Dirk as he curled up on the bed a bit.

ATLAS: Dirk closed the door behind him. He felt like giving up, Jake didn't want him, his family didn't care, he didn't have anyone else. He slumped downstairs into his workshop with Cal firmly in his grasp.

EMBER: D saw Dirk for a brief moment as he headed into the workshop and frowned. He could tell something was wrong and he had a good idea that it had to do with that hunter of his. After a moment he got to his feet and gently picked Dave up as well. He then took Dave to his room and laid him on the bed, so he could continue to sleep and then took a trip to Dirk's room.

ATLAS: Dave curled up in his bed and hugged his pillow, he'd left his window open and a black bird had come back in again, it was a persistent problem. The bird perched on Dave's bed watching him. Dirk had set up one of his bots to guard his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone I'm finally back!! Sorry everything took so long and that this had to wait so long for an update but I will be starting to get back into editing chapters and posting as regularly as I can.
> 
> ~Ember


	20. A Painful Wait

EMBER: D opened the door and chuckled when he saw the bot. He was sure that he would have to permanently disable it or Dirk would come back to the room rather fast.   
~~~~  
Jake had moved a bit when he heard the door open and then froze as he saw D stepping in. Yeah, he was in trouble.

ATLAS: The Bot buzzed a little and drew out a sword. It was a metal humanoid machine with bunny ears and bright red shades, about 5 feet and very agile.

EMBER: D chuckled and rolled his eyes. He had been able to beat these bots before and it would be easy to do it again. Faster than Jake would be able to follow D moved across the room and pulled the head off of the robot and then pulled the arms out. It wouldn’t be a problem for him but it was still something that Dirk could fix. "Now that that’s done." He said turning to Jake who instantly was scooting back in fear. Fear that caused D to chuckle as he advanced. In a moment he grabbed Jake and pulled him forward. "I think it’s time that you start treating Dirk how you are supposed to." He said gripping Jake's hair and then jerking his head back before sinking his fangs in. He didnt take any blood but he pumped a lot of venom into Jake who almost instantly gasped and then started to squirm. D pulled his fangs out and laughed as he watched the venom start to take over. "That should do it." He said before glancing at the chains that he had seen Jake in before and he chained him back up drawing a whine from Jake. D didnt stick around as he instantly headed out the door and went back to Dave's room.

ATLAS: Dave snored lightly in his sleep and nuzzled into his pillow.   
~~~~  
It was hours until Dirk came back, he had a lot to think about a plan, and work helped him process it all. He creeped into his room and then growled loudly, first noticing the Broken bot on the floor.

EMBER: D had shut the window a little since it was a slightly cooler night. He then put another blanket over Dave before heading back downstairs.   
~~~~  
Jake was a mess by the time that Dirk showed up. He whined just seconds after Dirk noticed the bot. His breath was fast, and he was painfully hard and had no way to touch himself at all.

ATLAS: Dirk looked at him and paused, letting his eyes roam all over Jake. "D was here."

EMBER: "D-Dirk, please." he whined squirming a bit still trying to get some kind of friction but was completely unable to.

ATLAS: "How long have you been here?" Dirk slowly came closer.

EMBER: Jake gave a small shake of his head. He really had no idea how long it had been. "D... D came... you hadn’t been gone long."

ATLAS: Dirk leaned in and sniffed at the fresh bite, he could smell the venom and sighed, he knew he was like this to piss him off.

EMBER: Jake tried to move closer to Dirk. "Dirk please, I need you."

ATLAS: Dirk closed his eyes, this was irresistible. He licked his lips and looked at him.

EMBER: Jake whined his expression pleading as he tried to get Dirk closer he was still just far enough that Jake couldn’t touch him and it was driving him crazy.

ATLAS: Dirk pressed their foreheads together and groaned a little "Jake...yer doin things to me man..."

EMBER: Jake shifted and actually kissed Dirk his hips moving forward to try and grind against him. "Dirk please...I can’t take it."

ATLAS: Dirk didn't answer, he grabbed Jakes jaw and kissed him again, deeper and hungrier. He'd been waiting to taste his lips for so long.

EMBER: Jake melted into the kiss and returned it instantly but it wasnt enough and he wanted to be closer to Dirk.

ATLAS: Dirk's hands dragged his hips closer and groaned into the kiss, he didn't care about breathing, he never wanted to stop.

EMBER: Jake ground into him instantly and moaned out in pure bliss as he finally got the contact that he had been craving since he had been bitten.

ATLAS: Dirk grinded against him too, slowly hardening. Dirk kissed down his cheek and neck, his hot breath pressing to his skin "Ya feel that boy?" he pressed his hips to Jake "Ya feel my hard cock?" He smirked.

EMBER: Jake nodded at his words. "Yes." He said around a moan shifting so that he was grinding against it trying to get Dirk to give him more.

ATLAS: Dirk went back to kissing him, his lips felt soft and wet, just as he imagined but better.

EMBER: Jake kissed back giving dispirit moans and whines into the kiss.

ATLAS: Dirk licked his neck slowly, his hand holding his hips and stroking up his back "Let me feed from ya."

EMBER: Almost instantly Jake tilted his head to the side to bare his neck to Dirk not even caring so long as he got what he wanted.

ATLAS: Dirk bit into him and let his mouth fill with blood. His dick seemed to grow harder against Jake, he swallowed and pulled away "Fuck... fuck"

EMBER: Jake was panting softly as he continued to grind against Dirk. "Please...Please Dirk fucking touch me."

ATLAS: Dirk licked his lips slowly "No."

EMBER: Jake whined at that. "Why? Dirk please." he begged.

ATLAS: "I want to " Dirk stole another sweet kiss from him "I want to bite ya all over, slide my dick in nice and slow so ya feel every inch, I wanna hear ya scream and beg for me, I wanna fuck ya till yer bleedin and lovin it" Dirk groaned and kissed him again, licking Jake's lips as he pulled away "But I won't."

EMBER: Jake returned the kisses an excited shiver running through his body at the things that Dirk was saying but when he pulled away Jake felt like he would cry. "Why not? Please Dirk it hurts."

ATLAS: "This isn't Jake, ya don't want this" Dirk sighed and held his jaw.

EMBER: "I do. Please I want it. I want you." He begged shifting to try and get Dirk closer.

ATLAS: "No ya don't" Dirk shook his head and kissed Jake's forehead,

EMBER: Jake moved to kiss at Dirk's jaw and tried to get to his neck, trying to get him to help. "Yes, I do, I really do Dirk."

ATLAS: Dirk stroked his sides and groaned "Jake...stop"

EMBER: Jake whined. "Dirk please, it’s too much I need you." He said still kissing at his neck and jaw.

ATLAS: "I won’t" As much as it hurt, as much as he wanted to grab Jake and shove into him, as much as he wanted to drop to his knees and enjoy something down his throat, Dirk pulled away, sorted his glasses, and folded his arms.

EMBER: Jake whined tears started to fall down his face a bit. "Dirk please...I thought you cared."

ATLAS: "I’m doing this because I care. Because I don't want to take advantage of ya when yer like this." Dirk sighed.

EMBER: "I don’t care! It hurts." he said his body shaking hard.

ATLAS: Dirk cleared his throat "Here’s what I'm going to do. I'm going to take ya outta those chains, and I'll leave the room. Ya can please yerself until the venom wears off and I'll make sure no one comes in."

EMBER: While that was better than his current situation it still wasnt what he wanted but he nodded just hoping that it would work.

ATLAS: Dirk Brought out a locked box and unlocked it, leaving it open. Inside was a variety of sex toys and stimulants. He went over and kissed Jake's cheek as he unlocked the chains.

EMBER: As soon as he was unchained Jake tried to wrap his arms around Dirk still wanting him or anything that was real and living.

ATLAS: Dirk held him close to his own body and kissed him hard.

EMBER: Jake kissed back happily and one of his hands started to move down towards Dirk's pants.

ATLAS: "No, No" Dirk shook his head and moved Jake to sit on the bed. "Bad boy, sit"

EMBER: Jake bit back a whine as he was sat down. He tried to reach out to pull Dirk closer.

ATLAS: Dirk took hold of his wrists and held them tight "Shh... Shh...listen to me" Dirk's voice was low and calm. "Yer safe here, I'll make sure of it, I'm not goin to use ya"

EMBER: Jake didnt like that the venom in control a bit too much. "You aren’t using me, you will be helping me."

ATLAS: "No" Dirk said calmly "You'll regret it"

EMBER: Jake shook his head. "No, I won’t. I just want you please Dirk." He said trying to free his wrists so that he could try and convince Dirk to do it.

ATLAS: "Ya don't want me, ya never have" Dirk said sadly, he let go and headed for the door.

EMBER: Jake tried to follow him. "That isn’t true." he said trying to stop Dirk from leaving.

ATLAS: "Ya want out of here. I... I was gonna let ya out of here. Ya don't want me"

EMBER: "I do want you Dirk. I have for a long time, but I just couldn’t say it." He said trying to latch onto Dirk.

ATLAS: "Sit down boy" Dirk pointed.

EMBER: Jake whined and moved back and sat, palming himself through his pants.

ATLAS: "Sit and play with yerself like a good boy okay? I'll be back soon."

EMBER: "Please don’t leave me." He said desperately.

ATLAS: "I won’t leave ya. I'll be right outside okay?"

EMBER: "Stay in and help." He pleaded.

ATLAS: "No" Dirk could almost feel his heart breaking. "Jake maybe one day we'll both be sober enough for it, but not tonight"

EMBER: Jake whined still palming himself and he didnt even think about it as he undid his pants.

ATLAS: Dirk turned around and blushed a little "Jake"

EMBER: "Please stay." Jake said as he freed himself with a relieved sigh.

ATLAS: "I'm sorry" Dirk locked the door behind him and sank to the floor outside his room with his hand over his mouth.

EMBER: Jake hated that Dirk left and he let out a small sigh as he began to stroke himself.   
~~~~  
After a few minutes D came up the stairs and raised a Brow at Dirk. "Why are you sitting out here?"

ATLAS: "Because ya fucked with my pet" Dirk growled.

EMBER: "I helped you." D said calmly. "And you might want to get in there and help him. I gave him a big enough dose that if you don’t it will hurt." D said and then turned to go into his room

ATLAS: "He's got everythin he needs" Dirk grumbled.

EMBER: "Toys won’t do anything Dirk. You should know better than that."

ATLAS: "Ya fucked up my plan!" Dirk growled and wiped Jakes kisses from his mouth.

EMBER: D shrugged. "You wanted to fuck him, and I don’t know why you haven’t yet. I know you can just make him accept you and since you didnt seem to want that I made him crave you."

ATLAS: "I like it done my way, play with their minds before their bodies. Paralyze em and keep em in any position I want, I-" he rolled his eyes "Y’know what it doesn't matter.

EMBER: D shrugged. "I suggest that you go help him though. He has been chained up for quite a while." D said and then just closed the door to his room behind him.

ATLAS: Dirk stayed where he was and groaned, covering his eyes. He felt awful, but he never wanted to force anything on Jake.   
~~~~  
Dave knocked on Bros door.

EMBER: Jake was moaning a bit from behind the door and also whining the toys weren’t helping fully.   
~~~~  
"Come on in." Bro called when he heard the knock.

ATLAS: It took a hell of a lot of will power not to just go in and bend him over.   
~~~~  
Dave crept in, rubbing his eyes "Nightmares..." He mumbled softly.

EMBER: Jake was frustrated with it all and he did try to just use the toys.   
~~~~  
Bro raised an eyebrow. "Just go back to sleep. The nightmare is over, and it won’t come back."

ATLAS: Dirk could hear him, that wasn't exactly helping his raging boner.   
~~~~  
Dave nodded and sniffled, closing the door behind him and padding next door into Ds room.

EMBER: Jake gasped as he pushed a toy inside him. it felt good for sure, but nothing was enough, and he gave a frustrated cry.   
~~~~  
D looked up when his door opened. "What are you doing up Davy?"

ATLAS: Dirk licked his lips slowly and closed his eyes.   
~~~~  
Dave was already crawling under the covers "Nightmares" he yawned.

EMBER: "D-Dirk." he moaned arching a bit as he moved the toy inside him.   
~~~~  
D wrapped his arms around Dave and then gently stroked his hair. "Don’t worry. I will keep them from coming back."

ATLAS: Dirk slid his hands into his own hair, he had to keep telling himself that he was doing the right thing for Jake.   
~~~~  
Dave wriggled back against D "...am I a bad person?"

EMBER: Jake let out another loud moan, "D-DIRK!"   
~~~~  
D frowned at Dave's question. "Now why would you ask that Davy?"

ATLAS: Dirk groaned and leaned his head back, those noises were all he wanted to hear.   
~~~~  
"I feel like we are in the wrong yknow?" Dave said

EMBER: Jake whined. While what he was doing felt good it just didnt seem to actually be helping him at all.   
~~~~  
D gave a small shake of his head. "Don’t think like that Davy. There is nothing wrong with what we are doing. We are at the top of the food chain and so we are able to do more. That is just how life works."

ATLAS: Dirk wanted to charge in there and get Jake in his lap.   
~~~~  
"But how do we know who's the bad guys?" Dave asked.

EMBER: "Diiiirk" Jake cried out as he continued to try and pleasure himself.   
~~~~  
D gave a soft smile that really only Dave saw. "Those hunters are the bad guys. After all they killed all of our family and only left the four of us. Left Bro and I to raise you and Dirk. I knew nothing about rising a demon as young as you were and there were times that I was worried that you would die because I wasnt doing something right."

ATLAS: Dirk groaned, a hand clamped over his crotch and the other running over the spike of one fang "keep it together Dirk. Keep it together" he whispered.   
~~~~  
Dave paused "But we kill humans and hunters...so are we even? But if we are even who are the bad guys?"

EMBER: Jake gave a louder moan as he found a spot inside him that felt better than anything that he had ever felt before.   
~~~~  
D shook his head. "We kill because we have to. After you would not call a wolf evil for hunting sheep, would you? They kill us because they fear us and don’t like what we are."

ATLAS: "Fuck fuck fuck" Dirk squirmed and growled.   
~~~~  
"But why do we have to do it in that way?" Dave looked at him.

EMBER: Jakes moans and cries just seemed to keep getting louder and a bit more dispirit. He wanted release, but it refused to come.   
~~~~  
D sighed a bit. "It’s how things are Dave. You can’t take a piece of meat from an animal without killing it. It’s just like that. We feed on their souls and if you didnt kill them they would be missing a large part of it and that could make them do something stupid."

ATLAS: Dirk closed his eyes and tried to imagine it.   
~~~~  
Dave shook his head "I mean why do we have to play with them?"

EMBER: "Dirk, Dirk please..." Jake moaned loudly.   
~~~~  
D shook his head. "That I can’t tell you right now. You aren’t old enough to understand it all. But I promise that you will understand it one day. Now get some sleep. We are going out once the sun sets."

ATLAS: Dirk squeezed his eyes shut "I want to, I so badly want to"   
~~~~  
Dave rolled his eyes a little "You're only saying that so I'll stop asking"

EMBER: "Dirk please...I-I want y-you to help." Jake said around another moan.   
~~~~  
D chuckled. "That isn’t true Davy. I am saying that because it’s the same thing that I was told until I was older. You had just been born about a decade before I was told." D said knowing that Dave wouldn’t remember that since demons aged very slow and it took roughly a hundred years for them to age and mature the equivalent of one for a human.

ATLAS: "Jake I can't do this" he called.   
~~~~  
Dave looked at him "...I'm starting to think there isn't a reason, that maybe Dirk just keeps Jake up there because he likes him, that Bro keeps Kankri around because he's easy, because they want to. The same way I flirt with my prey before I kill them, because I can." Dave said quietly.

EMBER: "Please Dirk..." Jake sounded a bit more Broken as he spoke. "I cant make it stop."   
~~~~  
D gave another small chuckle. "While I know that Dirk does keep Jake because he likes him, though I don’t approve of it, there are other reasons that we do things like this. You don’t think that I am going to lie to you, right?"

ATLAS: "I don't know how long it will take for the venom to wear off.." Dirk called back.   
~~~~  
Dave bit his lip "no.." He said although he sounded unsure.

EMBER: "I don’t care...Please Dirk...it hurts." Jake said around another small moan as he moved the toy into that sweetspot again.   
~~~~  
D didnt like that Dave sounded unsure about that. "Davey, I will always look out for you and do what is best for you and this family. Just like I always have. You know that… Now just get some sleep. We have a bit of a trip tomorrow night."

ATLAS: Dirk felt himself stand and face the door, his palm felt the cold steel of the door handle.   
~~~~  
Dave pulled a face "Where to?"

EMBER: "D-Dirk..." Jake called in another moan since he didnt hear any response and was worried that Dirk had just left.   
~~~~  
D smirked. "Got to wait and see."

ATLAS: "I'm right here..." Dirk said calmly.   
~~~~  
Dave groaned and rolled so his back was against D again "'least you let me in your bed"

EMBER: Jake looked over towards the door hoping that Dirk was in and going to help.   
~~~~  
D held Dave close once he rolled over. "I don’t ever mind you needing this Davey. I want to make sure that you are safe and happy and if this is what you want or need then I will not complain."

ATLAS: Dirk had the door closed behind him and was looking at the floor.   
~~~~  
Dave didn't see anything unusual about getting in his Brother’s bed, especially not D. He felt more uneasy around Bro, more wary and more submissive, but with D they hugged all the time, so he didn't feel any different so close to him.

EMBER: Jake felt relieved at the sight. He shifted back on the bed a bit. "Dirk..." He wanted Dirk to look, to touch, to take.   
~~~~  
D had been the one to really raise Dave. Bro had never been good at that kind of thing and had often suggested just leaving Dave to either die or fend for himself even though he was much too young for that. D however could never do it and, he often had to share a bed with Dave and had formed a bond with him that he had never formed with any other member of his family, the ones that were now dead or the ones alive.

ATLAS: Dirk couldn't bring himself to look at the sight.   
~~~~  
Dave always felt safe around D, unlike the other two, they had a really strong bond.

EMBER: Jake gave a small whine. "Dirk please..."   
~~~~  
D held Dave closer and almost seemed to curl around him protectively as he closed his eyes to get some rest.

ATLAS: Dirk slowly looked up at Jake.

EMBER: Jake had one of the toys deep inside him and with how he was laying it gave Dirk a perfect view of it. Jake reached a hand out to Dirk wanting to bring him closer.

ATLAS: Dirk licked his lips slowly, wetting his fangs. His horns peaked a little and he seemed taller "Jake..." He purred lowly "Yer so beautiful like that"

EMBER: Jake should have felt a bit bashful about how he was spread for Dirk. He should have been worried about the fact that he was asking the demon who had just kidnapped him just days ago to fuck him, but he wasnt. He wasnt worried at all and all he knew was that he needed Dirk and he needed him now. "I need you, Dirk. Now." Jake said his voice showing just how bad he was.

ATLAS: Dirk walked over slowly and cupped Jakes cheek, he slowly roamed his eyes over Jakes body. It was something he'd been longing to see since they first met, something he'd been longing to bury himself in. "Up on all fours, lemme see." He said softly.

EMBER: The moment that he felt Dirk's hand on his cheek Jake turned and nuzzled into it a little. At the order Jake slowly rolled over and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees shakily.

ATLAS: Dirk stroked his hand down Jakes back slowly, he was just about cumming himself at the sight but was really good at not showing his arousal. He slid his hand down and pulled at one of Jakes asscheeks to inspect the toy "Got this one in deep didn't cha boy?"

EMBER: Jake shivered as he felt Dirk's hand down his back. At Dirk's words he nodded. "It didnt help at all."

ATLAS: Dirk seemed to ignore his comment "Ya didn't use lube. Ya might not be able t'feel it now but once that venom wears off yer gonna have a sore lil hole in the mornin"

EMBER: At the moment Jake didnt seem to care, but that was because of the venom. He would definitely be feeling it all in the morning. 

ATLAS: Dirk smiled a little and kissed his hip "Yer so beautiful Jake, more than you'll ever know. So so gorgeous" he stroked his lower back.

EMBER: Jake let out a soft moan at the touch and pushed his hips back towards Dirk a little wanting more.

ATLAS: Dirk sat on the bed and grabbed Jakes hips, pulling him over roughly into his lap sideways.

EMBER: Jake instantly turned his head a bit and kissed Dirk.

ATLAS: Dirk smiled into the kiss and hungrily kissed back. He reached over his bed and dragged over a blanket.

EMBER: Jake glanced at the blanket for a moment when Dirk grabbed it but then instantly focused back on Dirk and kissing him happily.

ATLAS: Dirk put the blanket over Jakes shoulders and raked through his hair as he kissed him. "Mmmph...Jake I'm about to do something awful to ya"

EMBER: Jake leaned into the hand in his hair a bit. "What?" Jake asked though thanks to the venom it didnt sound like he would really care what it was.

ATLAS: Dirk yanked his hair moving his head to the side and quickly biting him.

EMBER: Jake gasped in surprise and then let out a small moan, caused by D's venom. A hand slowly moved up to cup Dirk's cheek and to keep him close.

ATLAS: Dirk closed his eyes and slowly let his own venom seep into Jake to paralyse him.

EMBER: Jake shivered a bit before he felt as he wasnt able to move his body causing a whine to escape him.

ATLAS: Jake would feel his body slacken, he would lose all feeling in his body. Dirk hated himself for this for a number of reasons. He wanted Jake so badly but he had to stop him from acting like this. But he also felt awful because he had a little routine he would do to mess with his pets which involved turning his prey into puppets. But this wasn't like that.

EMBER: Jake's arm fell to his side and is head rolled back to rest on Dirk's shoulder as he went completely numb. "What? ..." Jake had no idea what was going on but even though he was numb he was still able to feel the arousal that was caused by D

ATLAS: Dirk pulled back a little "I'm sorry Jake" he kissed his lips "But I have to look after ya"

EMBER: Jake whimpered. "You were...why did you do this?"

ATLAS: "Because I-" Dirk sighed "I am keeping ya safe" he said softly, he knew Jake would slowly start to lose control of his mouth and speech.

EMBER: Jake gave another whine. "How is doing this keeping me safe?" he asked his words a bit slurred.

ATLAS: "Because it stops ya from beggin' I can't take no more"

EMBER: Jake's eyes were pleading for Dirk to not do that, for him to help and do what he had seemed to be promising.

ATLAS: Dirk wrapped him in the blanket and held him close in his lap, he kissed his cheeks and temple slowly rocking him. "I'm doin this for yer own good"

EMBER: Jake let out another small whine not liking this at all but he wasnt able to say that thanks to Dirk's venom.

ATLAS: Dirk stroked his hair and kept him close. Protecting him until the venom wore off.


	21. Poor Little Hunters

EMBER: It was several hours before the venom finally wore off. Jake seemed to be sleeping lightly as his body finally calmed down and allowed him to relax.

ATLAS: Dirk had laid Jake down and was laying with him on his chest. He was lightly snoozing and kept Jake in the blanket the whole time.

EMBER: Jake just slept with his head resting on Dirk's chest. Now that he was able to think right again he was grateful to Dirk for all the restraint that he had shown during all that.

ATLAS: Dirk felt awful, he had let himself fall asleep to stop himself from causing any harm to his own self. He knew how much torture he had put him through and he felt horrible for it. There were tear stains down his face and his lip was bitten red. But Dirk laid silent in sleep, his head tilted back a little and his shades stuck up into his hair to keep them there.

EMBER: After a bit longer Jake finally started to wake up and shifted as he got movement back in his body. He lifted his head up a bit and looked down at Dirk.

ATLAS: Dirk was breathing softly, his body slack and sleepy.

EMBER: Jake just looked at him for a minute or so before he laid his head back down and just closed his eyes. He figured that he could use some more sleep.   
~~~~  
D was the first up once the sun had gone down and by the time that Dave would have woken up he would be out of the room.

ATLAS: Dirk mumbled a little and held Jake closer.   
~~~~  
Dave yawned and looked around.

EMBER: Jake gave a small nuzzle into Jake's shoulder.   
~~~~  
The room was still dark, and the door was cracked open just a bit showing that D had gone through and probably downstairs.

ATLAS: Dirk slowly woke up and looked at him.   
~~~~  
Dave jogged downstairs to get breakfast.

EMBER: Jake was just lying there though it was clear that he was awake.   
~~~~  
D was putting stuff on the table for him by the time that Dave got down there.

ATLAS: "Hey.." Dirk gently moved Jake off of himself.   
~~~~  
Dave smiled and slumped at the table for food.

EMBER: "Hey." Jake said softly just letting Dirk move him and then he slowly sat up.   
~~~~  
D finished putting everything down, they didnt have to eat food like this but it was something that was nice and tasted good.

ATLAS: Dirk passed him some pants and rubbed his eyes "Sorry"   
~~~~  
Dave dug in with a happy smile.

EMBER: Jake pulled them on. "It wasnt your fault... you actually surprised me with everything.”  
~~~~  
D ruffled Dave's hair and then sat down next to him to eat as well.

ATLAS: Dirk shrugged "Venom is awful."   
~~~~  
Dave ate half his meal and left the rest so he could bring it to Karkat.

EMBER: Jake nodded. "Yeah I never want to be anywhere near D again so he can’t do that."  
~~~~  
D soon finished up his plate. "Go feed your pet Davy and then go get dressed."

ATLAS: Dirk nodded and pulled his shades over his eyes again. "Jake I... I did things to ya that I shouldn't have. I'm...sorry"   
~~~~  
Dave hummed and walked through to Karkat with the food. As soon as he had locked the door he put the plate on the floor for him to eat off of.

EMBER: "There are a lot worse things that you could have done and you didnt, so I am grateful for that."   
~~~~  
Karkat glanced up when Dave came in. He was looking a little paler than usual and he didnt seem interested in the food at all.

ATLAS: Dirk shrugged "Get dressed and get yer things together." He said.   
~~~~  
Dave knelt down "Ay, Cmere"

EMBER: Jake frowned at that. "Why?" He asked looking confused.   
~~~~  
Karkat just gave a small shake of his head, small enough that it could have been a bit hard to see. He just stayed where he was laying.

ATLAS: "I'm lettin ya go." Dirk grunted.   
~~~~  
Dave frowned and went over to him.

EMBER: "Before you said that you weren’t able to do that." Jake said looking shocked.   
~~~~  
Karkat just laid there and closed his eyes almost sure that Dave was going to break something again because he hadn’t moved.

ATLAS: Dirk stood up and cracked his back "Yeah well now I don't give a shit, none of it really matters does it?"   
~~~~  
Dave kicked him hard in the face.

EMBER: Jake glanced down. "What exactly doesn’t matter?"   
~~~~  
Karkat gave a sound of pain and curled up tight to try and protect himself.

ATLAS: Dirk sighed slowly "Whatever my Brothers will do to me when they find out"   
~~~~  
Dave growled loudly "Eat."

EMBER: "They wouldn’t really hurt you for that, would they?" Jake asked.   
~~~~  
Karkat gave a soft whine before shaking his head again.

ATLAS: Dirk nodded and sat Cal up on his bed.   
~~~~  
"Why not?" Dave asked.

EMBER: "Why?" Jake asked.   
~~~~  
Karkat curled up a little more. "I can’t." He said softly/

ATLAS: "Because it endangers the clan and it's just not somethin I'm supposed to do without killin ya"  
~~~~  
"Why. Not."

EMBER: "Like I am really a threat." Jake scoffed. Karkat just shook his head.   
~~~~  
If Dave looked closer, he would see that Karkat seemed to be sweating though the room was more on the colder side.

ATLAS: "That kind of thing doesn't matter." Dirk said. "Get yer shit English."   
~~~~  
Dave growled again "the fuck is wrong with you?"

EMBER: "You are the one who took it all so I don’t know where any of it is." Jake said rolling his eyes a little.   
~~~~  
Karkat didnt respond his eyes closing as he just laid there.

ATLAS: "Right. Yeah" Dirk went into a cupboard and then took out a box of Jakes stuff and passed it to him.   
~~~~  
Dave kicked him in the stomach "Huh??"

EMBER: Jake looked at the box and carefully started to get his stuff out and strapping it on.   
~~~~  
Karkat gasped as he was kicked and didn't seem to move much after.

ATLAS: Dirk picked up Cal and held him close, running his fingers over the fabric carefully.   
~~~~  
"Stupid thing." Dave grumbled.

EMBER: Jake finished and stood up fully before wincing.   
~~~~  
Karkat just gave a soft groan and laid there is eyes closed as if he were about to fall asleep.

ATLAS: Dirk hummed "Yeah that'll hurt for a few days...ya had my 20 inch up ya with no slick, surprised I ain't takin ya to the infirmary"  
~~~~  
"the fuck is wrong with you??"

EMBER: Jake turned bright red at that. "Your joking, right?" Really, he had no idea what he had used.   
~~~~  
Karkat gave a small shrug which was the best answer that he had at the moment.

ATLAS: Dirk shook his head "Ya didn't even work yer way up, straight to the 20, I was gonna say somethin but ya weren't in the listenin mood"   
~~~~  
"Eat the fucking food you ungrateful pig" 

EMBER: Jake groaned. "I didnt even really look at what I had grabbed."  
~~~~  
Karkat just shook his head again the action getting smaller.

ATLAS: "Yeah well trust me yer gonna be shittin liquid for the next week or so cos that one really gets up into yer bowels" Dirk pulled a face "it ain't the best choice I gotta say" he said.   
~~~~  
Dave growled "Cmon! Stop being so bloody difficult"

EMBER: "Well I wasnt exactly able to think straight and you did just set out a full box of that stuff." Jake said though it didnt sound like he was blaming Dirk at all.   
~~~~  
Karkat didn't move his breathing a little shaky. 

ATLAS: "I figured you'd maybe use yer eyes and not pick the one that looks like a fucking barge pole."   
~~~~  
Dave leaned down and got face to face with him.

EMBER: "Well now we know how bad it is for me to have D's venom in me." Jake said.  
~~~~  
Karkat looked almost like he had fallen asleep.

ATLAS: "Coulda told ya that before" Dirk grunted.   
~~~~  
Dave frowned "I don’t know what’s wrong with you..." he said softly.

EMBER: Jake nodded and then tried to push the pain aside. "What about Karkat and Kankri?"   
~~~~  
Karkat was still as the door to the room opened. "What’s taking so long Davy?"

ATLAS: Dirk shrugged "I can’t do anythin about that. Yer no use to me, but my Brothers still want their pets"   
~~~~  
Dave hummed "He’s being weird"

EMBER: "Figured that I would try to get them out once more." Jake said looking down.  
~~~~  
D frowned and stepped in shutting the door. "Weird how?"

ATLAS: Dirk sighed a little "Yeah." He opened the door.   
~~~~  
Dave pointed "no one’s home" he hummed.

EMBER: Jake slowly moved towards the door, it hurt to move so that made it hard.   
~~~~  
D's frown deepened as he walked over, and he knelt beside Karkat. He looked him over and put a hand to his forehead. "He feels hot... We might need to get Dirk or Bro's pet down here because I haven’t dealt with humans like this before."

ATLAS: Dirk walked in front of him, partly to guide him, and partly because he couldn’t bare to watch him leave.   
~~~~  
Dave frowned "Will I get Bro?"

EMBER: Jake stayed behind him his mind racing over a lot of different things.   
~~~~  
D sighed "I don’t even know if Bro's pet will be able to move right now so let’s try Dirk's first. Go get him and I will see what I can do to get this one up."

ATLAS: Dave hummed and went up the stairs, he met Dirk and the elder stopped with a groan. "Where are you going with him?" Dave asked.   
~~~~  
Dirk narrowed his eyes "out..."   
~~~~  
"where?"   
~~~~  
"None of yer fuckin business lil man" Dirk snarled, he sounded a little too much like Bro when he did that, making Dave move back a little  
~~~~  
"D wants you" he said softly.   
~~~~  
Dirk rolled his eyes "Is it urgent?" Dave nodded "fuckin- ugh fine" Dirk grabbed Jakes arm and followed Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the strange cut off but this bit would have been far too long otherwise and it was the best place I could find.


End file.
